The 14th Gundam Fight: Tragedy's Child
by Assassin-G
Summary: It is the 14th Gundam Fight and new challenges lurk ahead. Finished
1. Part One of the Past: Tragedy's Child

Its AJ AKA Assassin Gundam writing my first ever fan fic. After G Gundam got cut from Toonami, I got  
  
so pissed off. So I decided to write a sequel to G Gundam. In this story, the Shuffle Alliance readies for the  
  
14th Gundam Fight. The protagonist is the Gundam pilot or Ne0-Taiwan named Albert. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN G GUNDAM, DBZ, RUROUNI KENSHIN, YU YU HAKUSHO, ETC. I'm not that  
  
rich all right?  
  
*************************  
  
Stalker: (setting: Neo Taipei twenty three years ago) As you can see, Domon and the rest of the Shuffle  
  
Alliance with the exception of Argo isn't even born yet. Today's adventure brings us at the heart of  
  
Ne0-Taiwan. What are we doing in such a small country you ask? Well, this is where Albert is introduced for the  
  
sake of the readers. The author doesnt want you readers to get confused throughout the story so he  
  
wrote a prologue that explains Alberts past. Lets Get Things Started! LETS GET THINGS STARTED!!! GUNDAM  
  
FIGHT ALL SET???? REEEAAAADDY??? GO!!!!!!!  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter I: Part One of the Past, Tragedy's Child  
  
A young woman holding a bundle is running through an alley in Ne0-Taipei. She seems distressed and cried a river of tears. When she finally reaches her destination, she unwraps the bundle. There was a baby inside. The woman continues to cry as she touches the baby's face.  
  
"Oh my little Albert," the woman whispers. "I'm so sorry. I don't want to give him up," she says to a man.  
  
"I don't want to either darling but we have to. You know what happens if we don't. Its just something we have to do. We won't be able to see Albert for a while but I have a feeling that we will see him again in the future."  
  
The woman starts crying and the man hugs her. They left the bundle on the doorsteps and walked away. Once Albert's parents are out of sight, the door opens and a sinister looking man picks up the bundle. The man lets out an evil laugh and disappears into the building.  
  
The man gets into an elevator and presses the button that leads to the basement. He gets out and hands the baby to another man who gives the baby to a very large man sitting on a throne.  
  
"We have brought the boy just like you requested Lord Takeda," said the servant who gave the baby to the man.  
  
"Good. Now that Phase One is complete, make preparations for Phase Two," said the large man.  
  
"It is already done my lord," said a servant who stood in the corner. "The other ninety-seven test specimens are all in place. We should be able to launch Phase Two by tomorrow."  
  
The large man laughs. "Good. Now take this boy to the rest of the litter. We have a big day tomorrow."  
  
The servant nods and takes Albert away. He puts him in a cradle along with a few other babies.  
  
"Sleep well child," said the servant. "You just might be the solution to all our problems."  
  
*************************  
  
It is the next day. The large man is in a laboratory along with a couple of scientists. One of the scientists looks like a younger Dr. Mikamura.  
  
"Are the specimens in place?" The large man asks one of the servants.  
  
"Yes my lord," answered the servants.  
  
"Good. Now start Phase Two." The scientists nodded and turned on a machine.  
  
The ninety-seven babies were all separated in different tables. The tables automatically strapped the babies tightly and the machines started their work. A couple of hours past and the scientists went to check on the babies. Only three of the babies survived. The rest were a bloody mess.  
  
"So? How many are still alive?" Lord Takeda asked.  
  
"Three, sir. Albert, Tanks, and Shinomori. Permission to express my opinion?"  
  
"If you must," said Takeda a little annoyed.  
  
"Sir, this is not a very safe project. We cannot continue this experiment. The success rate is less than four percent. It is just too dangerous my lord. Besides, we do have Seph after all. Isnt that enough?" asked one of the scientists.  
  
"It is a risk I am willing to take. These three boys will grow up to create a Revolution. After receiving their training, they will fight alongside Seph and once one of them can wield the Murasame, the world is for our taking," said Lord Takeda.  
  
"Yes of course, my lord. We have been treated unfairly, being forced to live in the Ne0-Underworld. We shall have our revenge indeed. All I am saying is that modifying humans with genetics and turning them into humanoid androids might be far too advanced for now. We don't even know the extent of their powers yet. What if they were to mutiny?"  
  
"Then we will make more and destroy the traitors. Besides, Project Seph was a success. And that was thirteen years ago. Seph can take care of them if they were to mutiny," said Lord Takeda. "Its that simple. Now shut up and get on with it."  
  
The following years Albert, Tanks, and Shinimori become exceptional fighters but were forced to be assassins. All together, the trio deleted hundred of important figures throughout Earth and the Colonies. Albert, the strongest of the three, was the most relentless and never failed to kill his target. Ten years past and it is Albert's fifteenth birthday.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN OF Ne0-UNDERWORLD. I WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT TO YOU OUR SAVIOR, ALBERT! HE HAS JUST COME BACK FROM A VERY IMPORTANT MISSION THAT TIPS THE SCALE IN OUR FAVOR FOR THE TAKEOVER," said Lord Takeda. The crowd of Ne0-Underworld citizens broke into applause. Albert bows humbly.  
  
"ALBERT IS THE TURNOUT OF A PROJECT WE DID FOURTEEN YEARS AGO. GENETICALLY ENGINEERED SO HE COULD HAVE NO EQUAL, ALBERT IS THE MOST RESPECTED AND HIGH PAID ASSASSIN IN BOTH THE Ne0-UNDERWORLD AND THE UPPER WORLD. PEOPLE, THE TIME HAS COME FOR US TO TAKE OVER WHAT WAS RIGHTFULLY OURS, THE UPPER WORLD. IF ANY OF YOU OUT THERE WANT THAT DREAM TO COME TRUE, PLEASE DONATE YOUR NEWBORNS TO MY COMPANY FOR FURTHER TESTING. PRETTY SOON, MORE AND MORE OF THESE INVINCIBLE FIGHTERS WILL EMERGE AND WE CAN TAKE OVER THE UPPER WORLD!"  
  
Albert heard this and was completely shocked. He couldn't believe that he was the turnout of an experiment.  
  
"I am a FREAK," he said to himself. "There isn't a place for me here in the living."  
  
Albert's turbulent violet eyes turned a calm blue as he ascends to the upper world and surrenders himself to the authorities.  
  
"Just who are you?" the police asked.  
  
"My name is Albert. I am an assassin who has already killed enough people to turn the Pacific red. Please put an end to my misery," Albert said solemnly.  
  
"Wait. You are Albert the Assassin? The Hitman Of Legends? Wait a minute. Prove to me that you are what you say you are. Name all of the targets you deleted," the cop said.  
  
Albert names the seven hundred fifty six he killed plus the ones Tanks and Shinimori did. The man widens his eyes.  
  
"You are truly Albert the Assassin," the cop whispered in awe.  
  
"Yes. Now please go to your superiors and tell them to end my life. It is only then that I may rest in peace," Albert said.  
  
"I take it you're not afraid to die," said the cop.  
  
"I have take so many people's lives without reason. Why should I live? Besides, assassins are never afraid of death."  
  
"All right. Let me ask my superiors about this," said the cop and he opens the back door. Three seconds later, another man comes out the door holding a gun and aiming it between Albert's eyes.  
  
"You know a bullet cant stop me," Albert said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" The cop said and squeezed off four rounds. It bounces off  
  
Albert's forehead. The man looks surprised.  
  
"I am here to give myself up, not make a fool outta the police force."  
  
"As you wish. I will take you up to Ne0-Taiwan's judicial government myself. They will determine your fate." The man drives a van filled up with soldiers. Once they finally got there, the soldiers jumped outta the van and told Albert to not try anything funny. With his hands up in the air, Albert gets off of the van and follows the cop.  
  
Once they got there, introductions were not needed. One of the officials looks at Albert in mild curiosity, sees his turbulent violet eyes, and jumps back.  
  
"That is Albert the Assassin! Run!!" "No he has given himself up to the authorities."  
  
"Yes it is true. I have no intention of killing any one of you or living my life. Please do away with me," said Albert.  
  
"Um Okay. Hold on," The officials huddled up and started whispering to each other.  
  
"Its Albert the Assassin!" one of the officials exclaimed.  
  
"Yes we all know that! But what kind of punishment should we give to a person charged with hundreds of counts of murder?" asked another official.  
  
"I am sure nothing we do can harm him. How bout we freeze him cryogenically for eternity?"  
  
"Yes that is the best solution." The four officials get out of their huddle. One clears his throat and says, "We have decided your punishment. You will be frozen cryogenically for eternity."  
  
Albert nods his head and replies, "When will the freezing be?"  
  
"Tomorrow at noon. I am sorry but you are not allowed an audience so you might as well say goodbye to any of your fellow assassins by then."  
  
The next day arrives and Albert is put into a cryogenic state. The officials who were present started celebrating the departure of the legendary hitman-for-hire.  
  
NAME: Albert the Assassin  
  
AGE: 15  
  
OCCUPATION: ASSASSIN  
  
RELATIONS: UNKNOWN  
  
DOB: JUNE 16, FC. 35  
  
After putting the information in the database, everyone walks out still in high spirits pleased that they just put away the most notorious assassin alive.  
  
*************************  
  
"I cant believe Albert's really gone," said Shinomori tearfully. "He was the only one of all of us that wasn't blinded by the fact we are merely an experiment. WHY ALBERT??!!! Why couldn't you have told us where you were going? We would've gone with you without objection."  
  
"It is not too late for us Shinomori. We can escape the Ne0-Underworlds and start a new life, one void of killing," said Seph.  
  
"You are right Seph. Lets go up there, to the Upper World. We wont be known as assassins there. Let us forget about the past and never look back. A new life," replied Shinimori.  
  
Seph nodded and the duo left the Ne0-Underworlds the next morning in search for a better life. They both sheathed their swords and swore to never resort back to the assassins they once were. Little did they know that a war was brewing up and that they would be picking up their swords once again within a month's time.  
  
*************************  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER . . .  
  
"So what do we have here gentleman?" General Chen asked.  
  
"Albert the Assassin. Once known as the most well respected killer in his time. Brought in all injured four years before and has been cryogenically frozen since then. He was fifteen at the time," Dr. Jiang answered.  
  
A/N: Hmm. . . a little different from the previous right? You'll find out in later chappies.  
  
"What makes him so special?" asked the General.  
  
"Well he is the product of Lord Takeda's experiment to create the ultimate fighter. Genetically modified so that he has no equal," replied Dr. Jiang.  
  
"WHAT??!! THE SAME TAKEDA THAT IS PLANNING ON TAKING OVER THE COLONIES AND STARTING AN ALL OUT WAR? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"  
  
"Yes General. I never kid."  
  
"Okay. Initiate the unfreezing. I want you to erase this kid's memory. Put anything you like back in place. Just don't mention that he was an assassin got it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
A few minutes passed and Albert was free from stasis. A doctor injects Albert with a needle and Albert blacks out. The General gets his wife and tells her the situation.  
  
"So you see we have to pose as Albert's parents dear," the General explains to his wife.  
  
"What happened to his real parents?"  
  
"Umm. . .they were kidnapped by Lord Takeda a year after they gave Albert up to him. Something about keeping Albert's twin brother Aaron from Takeda's hands," replied the General.  
  
A/N: Twin Brother?! Uh-Oh. . . Now you're confused right? Don't worry you'll find out in later chappies.  
  
"Okay dear. As long as doesn't go around killing everybody he sees. I will go along with the plan. And on a plus side he isn't that bad looking either," said the General's wife who was looking over the unconscious assassin.  
  
"Yeah right. Anyways we will be modifying his memories so he wont remember a thing about his former self."  
  
"As long as he does his chores I am happy," replied the General's wife.  
  
*************************  
  
"Urrg! Where am I? Albert asked a little shakily. His whole body was numb and he can't seem to remember anything. A nurse comes by and he grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked. The nurse chuckles and puts a hand on his forehead.  
  
"I am afraid that you are in no shape to get up. You had a severe fever which unfortunately gave you a serious case of amnesia dear," she explained.  
  
Albert tries to get up but the nurse pushes him back. "Lie down Albert. The doctor will be here shortly."  
  
"Doctor, what doctor? How is it that I have no recollection of this place?"  
  
"Oh Albert my dear boy. You had a mental breakdown. Now hurry the  
  
neurosurgeon is waiting," replied Dr. Jiang.  
  
"WHAT?! NEUROSURGEON?! BUT I FEEL FINE REALLY!" But the doctor just smiles.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO LET SOME PERSON MESS WITH MY BRAIN!" Just then Albert feels a sharp pain and faints. The nurse apparently injected some dark liquid into him.  
  
When Albert woke up he found myself on a hospital bed in a nightgown. The General comes in accompanied by his wife.  
  
"OH MY SON!" the woman said and hugged him. The General stood next to his bedside and put a hand on Albert's shoulder.  
  
"Its good to see that you're doing okay son," said the man.  
  
Albert thinks for a minute. "These two are not my parents," a voice in his head said.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Dont you remember the dream you had just last night?"  
  
"Oh yeah! The dream of a young woman with a bundle in her hands. She opened up the bundle and revealed a baby who she apparently named Albert. But this woman looks nothing like the woman in my dreams."  
  
Albert gets up from bed and points a finger at the General. "I DONT KNOW WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE YOURE PULLING HERE BUT YOU TWO ARENT MY PARENTS!"  
  
The woman looks surprised and attempts a fake cry. "Albert don't you remember us son?" the General asked.  
  
Albert looks at the couple and smiled. "You don't have to go along with their little play. I know that you are not my parents so just stop it." He turns his direction toward the doctor and held him up by his uniform.  
  
"You will tell me where I am or else something bad might happen," he said threateningly. The General pulled out a gun a squeezed off a few rounds at Albert.  
  
The bullets bounced off of Albert and fell on the ground.  
  
"You see General? He is virtually invincible," said a man by the doorway. It was Dr. Mikamura.  
  
A/N: DR. MIKAMURA?! Now whatever is he doing here? And how is he connected to Albert? Hehehe. You'll find out. When? A long time from now.  
  
"Who are you?" Albert asks.  
  
"My name is Dr. Mikamura of Ne0-Japan. It is an honor to meet you Albert," he said.  
  
"How is it that everybody knows about me except for me?"  
  
"It is just the side affects of being unfrozen. It will take time to get back your memories."  
  
"Okay. But I just want to say-AARRGG!!" Albert falls to the ground unconscious.  
  
The same nurse injected Albert with the black liquid again. They brought Albert to the table and started to meddle with his brain. After a few hours, they were successful in planting an elaborately fabricated past into Albert's memories. Albert wakes up a few hours later. The doctors ask Albert a series of questions about himself.  
  
"Now what is your name?" asked Dr. Jiang  
  
"My name is Albert."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I am approximately fifteen years, two weeks, and five days old."  
  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"None that I can remember."  
  
"Tell me about your past."  
  
"I have been renowned for my expertise with explosives and swords. I was trained by the greatest martial artist who ever lived, my grandfather."  
  
"And who has control over you?"  
  
"The Gundam Fight Federacy."  
  
"Who do you live with?"  
  
Albert points to the General and his wife. "I live with those two."  
  
"Are they your parents?"  
  
Albert thinks really hard. "No they are no." He then regains some of his memory and gets really mad. "And I don't give a damn what you intend to do with me but you can never erase the memory of my real parents. That is one piece of information that you can never erase and if you attempt to do it again, I swear that I will obliterate every single one of you in this room right now."  
  
Dr. Jiang looked shocked. Albert was after all an ex-assassin. Albert smiles and requests a bathroom break. Dr. Jiang nods and Albert leaves.  
  
"Interesting. Despite all of our efforts Albert is still able to remember that piece of information. He is truly exceptional," said Dr. Mikamura.  
  
"Yes. According to the documents we found, it was you who helped develop him wasn't it Dr. Mikamura?" Rain's dad shrinks a little bit and says nothing.  
  
"Well what the hell do we do?" the General asked urgently.  
  
"Can I make a suggestion?" said Dr. Jiang  
  
"Sure go ahead."  
  
"I say we let Albert hang onto the fact that he has no parents. It is not going to hurt anybody. We have more important things to do than keep on trying to make Albert to forget about his real parents. Or have you forgotten about Lord Takeda's threat to take over the Colonies?"  
  
"Of course not. Okay lets proceed according to plan."  
  
Albert enters the room and leans on the doorframe. He yawns and rubs his eyes. Rather annoyed by this, the General beckoned Albert to follow him. They went to a physical testing room.  
  
"Okay Albert. This nurse here is going to give you a physical examination."  
  
"Okay. As long as she doesn't tell me to look the other way and cough."  
  
A/N: LMAO. I had to do that when I joined the basketball team and had to get a physical. *shivering*  
  
"I need you to take off your clothes Mr. Albert," said the Nurse.  
  
Albert looks at her strangely and strips down to his boxers. An hour later, Albert puts on all clothes. Unfortunately, the nurse DID ask Albert to look the other way and cough to test if his *cough* were okay.  
  
"Okay now that we have a green light for your physical health, lets see your power level."  
  
Albert stood there while Dr. Jiang hooks him to a machine. Two minutes the machine started to beep. It stopped at six hundred ninety five.  
  
"AMAZING! At full power, a normal person's power level is around fifty.  
  
Gundam fighters go as high as five hundred. But Albert hit seven hundred and he's not even moving! The highest reading so far," exclaimed the General.  
  
"Well its no mystery. I told you he is invincible," said Dr. Mikamura.  
  
"Okay Albert you're done. Your rank for the Gundam Fight Federacy will be double O eight. You are now also the property of the United Colonies Army."  
  
"When do I start?"  
  
"You can start today. There are so many cases that we need you to do. For now, you will be assigned a partner to watch you at all times."  
  
When Albert turned fifteen and a half, a royal family of Ne0-Taiwan adopts him.  
  
Two years later Albert gets knighted and decides to pursue the goal of  
  
bringing Ne0-Taiwan back to its glory days by winning the Gundam Fight.  
  
Albert continued working for the Gundam Fight Federacy and was assigned to join an illegal project that was thought to be similar to the one run by Lord Takeda.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
So?? How was this chapter? Was it good or bad? Please review so I can know how bad I messed up. Thanks! =)  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers who stood faithfully beside me after my computer messed up my old story. Thanks you guys. ^_^  
  
Now that you know more about Albert, the next chapter will be when Albert escapes with his Assassin Gundam. Enjoy! :)  
  
P.S. I know that this chapter makes no sense but that's okay. Your questions will be answered in later chappies.  
  
JA!  
  
~*AssassinGundam*~ 


	2. A Years Later: Breakout In Ne0Taiwan

This is your author, Assassin Gundam. In this story, the Shuffle Alliance readies for the 14th Gundam Fight.  
  
The protagonist is the Gundam pilot for Ne0-Taiwan named Albert. The story is told in a lot of Point Of View's.  
  
Basically, the couples in this story are undetermined. It starts out Domon & Rain, Argo & Natasha, George &  
  
Marie Louise, Chibodee & ?, Sai & Cecil, But with  
  
a deranged author, anything can happen.  
  
But before all that good fluff, the first chapter is based mainly on Albert.  
  
I would also like to take this time to say that my story is a little different from the series. I made Albert,  
  
Domon, Rain, George, Chibodee, and Chibodees girls all 21, Allenby 20, Sai 19, Argo 26, Cecil 18, and Marie  
  
Louise 19. Enjoy! =)  
  
NOTE. OC's will be added throughout the story. Please submit in your review if you want to take part in all the fun.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own G GUNDAM or any of its characters. You do not want to know what I would do if  
  
I did. *cough* World Domination *cough*  
  
*************************  
  
Stalker: (setting: Neo Taipei) Today's adventure brings us at the heart of Ne0-Taiwan. What are we doing in  
  
such a small country you ask? Well, this is where Albert makes his first appearance years after being out of  
  
stasis. Who is this strange character? Is there something about his past that is so secret that even he doesn't  
  
remember? LETS GET THINGS STARTED!!! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET???? REEEAAAADDY??? GO!!!!!!!  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter II: One years Later. Escape In Ne0-Taiwan  
  
The siren sounds and everybody is in disarray in the Ne0-Taiwan colony secret Military Base. GI's loaded heavily with machine guns are patrolling every single floor of the underground base. They are all searching for me, 008.  
  
My name is Albert. I am twenty-one years old and six feet one inches tall. I am also the strongest contender for the position of Ne0-Taiwan's Gundam Fighter for the 14th Gundam Fight.  
  
I lead a very enriched life but my past is very opaque. I cant remember anything that has happened over six years ago. Orphaned at the tender age of fifteen, a royal family of Ne0-Taiwan adopted me and had the decency ofcalling me their own. I am also an agent for the Gundam Fight Federacy and Captain of the United Colonies Special Forces.  
  
I was assigned to join Project Super Soldier a year ago and to get as much info on it as possible. It was suppose to be a covert operation but some drunk idiot had blown my cover. I managed to escape from my jail by manipulating the guards.  
  
"Hmm. They have every floor covered. I have to escape through the ventilation shaft. Darn."  
  
I crawled through the vent and finally reached the top floor. I jumped down from the ceiling.  
  
I walked to the end of the corridor but the door on the right opened and two soldiers came in. They were as shocked to see me, as I was they.  
  
"HE'S ON THE TOP FLOOR!!!" one of the soldiers shouted. I quickly knocked him and his friend out.  
  
"DAMMIT!" I said aloud.  
  
Just then I heard footsteps and before I knew it, I was surrounded on both sides.  
  
"JUST GIVE IT UP #008," said the commanding officer.  
  
"I am leaving this place one way or the other and if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you let me pass," I said but they all started laughing.  
  
"I gave you a chance," I said. "This hand of mine glows blue that illuminates the night sky. Its telling me to DEFEAT YOu!! Here I Go." I grasped my right hand with my left. My right hand starts to glow. "ASSASSIN'S BURNING FIST!"  
  
My attack hit the ceiling and all sorts of debris falls down. I took this opportunity to get pass the preoccupied soldiers and escape.  
  
I opened the hatchet. Sunlight. Its been so long since I have seen sunlight. I roared, "RISE GUNDAM!!" and snapped my finger. My Gundam emerged from beneath the water.  
  
"Ahhh. The Assassin Gundam," I said. "The pride and joy of Ne0-Taiwan."  
  
I built this Gundam myself to reflect my true self. The Gundam was pearl white, metallic blue, rose red, and has a hint of the color yellow that outlines its structure. I got into the Gundam. The eyes of my Gundam started to glow yellow. After getting everything ready, I blasted off into space.  
  
Its been so long since I have been in a Gundam. I better step on it. Karato needs this blueprint of Project Super Soldier as soon as possible.  
  
"Hmm. There is a man piloting a Gundam and a girl watching him. They are about my age. I bet they work for Karato."  
  
As I drew nearer to the duo, the girl said something to the guy. The guy yelled, "HEY YOU!! COME OVER HERE!!"  
  
I looked at him and yelled back, "I AM RATHER BUSY RIGHT NOW. DO ANY OF YOU KNOW PRIME MINISTER KARATO?"  
  
The girl looked at me and then came over. 'Wow it has been so long since I set eyes on a girl as beautiful as her,' I thought.  
  
"Yes we are representatives of Ne0-Japan. My name is Rain Mikamura and his is Domon Kasshu." She offers her hand.  
  
"I, the only child of the Ju family, am pleased to meet you," I said and took her hand. Feeling a bit braver, I kissed her hand.  
  
The girl blushed and the guy named Domon suddenly pushed me back.  
  
"DOMON!" the girl shouted warningly.  
  
"What? He has no right kissing my woman!"  
  
I looked at Domon and said, "I am sorry if I offended you in any way miss. Please accept my apology." Rain shakes her head saying that I didn't offend her but Domon on the other hand seemed to have a problem.  
  
Domon looks at me and says, "The only way you can apologize is by fighting me in a Gundam Fight Match."  
  
"WHAT?? I cant!! Cant we put it off till later? I need to see Karato immediately."  
  
Domon looks at me and says, "That can wait. Or is there another reason you don't want to fight? Are you scared of the winner of the 13th Gundam Fight? Never mind then. I didn't know that the Ju family produced such cowards."  
  
I couldn't believe what he just said. 'Nobody mocks the Ju Family!' Even though I am not a Ju technically, it still pissed me off. "FINE. LETS DO IT!!"  
  
I accepted his challenge. Maybe I can shut 'em up if I beat him.  
  
"GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET??"  
  
"READY??" I said.  
  
"GO!!!" yelled Domon. And thus our match began.  
  
*************************  
  
I would like to take this time to admit that this chapter isnt that good because its mostly about Albert. But dont worry; all your favorite G Gundam characters will be mentioned in chapter two and on.  
  
One more goes out to all the readers. Thank you for being so cool. Please continue to R you are all doing a good job!! ^_^  
  
And I guess that's it. Until next time. . .  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	3. What? TWO SHUFFLE ALLIANCES!

I finally have time to start my second chappie. Yay!!!!!! My sis is going off to college and I have been busy  
  
helping her move and stuff. Forgive me! But now that's over I have time to write!!! Please dont use any of  
  
my characters for your own benefit it gets really annoying sometimes. Thanks! =) Oh and one more thing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own G Gundam, Rurouni Kenshin, DBZ, or any other anime in any form. Yeah I know.  
  
Disclaimer gets annoying sometimes but its necessary.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Stalker: (setting: somewhere in space close to Neo-Japan) Last time we left off with Domon challenging the  
  
Mysterious Pilot to a Gundam match. Who will win? Our adventure today takes us to Prime Minister Karato's  
  
office where Karato will tell the Ne0 Japan crew along with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance about the Gundam  
  
Fight Federacy eventual plan for the 14th Gundam Fight. LETS GET THINGS STARTED! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL  
  
SET?????????? REEEEEEAAAAAADDDDY ?????!!!!! GGOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter III: What?! Two Shuffle Alliances?!  
  
I looked at my opponent, Domon Kasshu. He does not look formidable but I knew only an amateur would think that. I have heard about his Hyper Mode and have also been training to achieve mine.  
  
"WHATS WRONG? ARE YOU JUST GONNA STARE AT ME ALL FIGHT OR WHAT?" Domon said.  
  
I looked at him, smiled, and shook my head. "GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET??!!" a voice said.  
  
"Ready??!!"  
  
"Go!!!!!"  
  
Domon charged head on to me. I swerved, amateur mistake. Domon's back was facing me. I took the liberty of teachin him a lesson by kicking him in the back.  
  
"ARRGGHH!!!" came Domon.  
  
"READY TO FIGHT SERIOUS Mr. Gundam of Gundams? The only reason you won the 13th Fight was because I didn't have my Assassin Gundam that year."  
  
This ticked off Domon and he came charging in again, but this time, he swerved and was facing me. I was surprised, but blocked his attack nonetheless. After continuing to fight like this for a few more minutes and getting his butt owned by me, Domon finally goes into Hyper Mode and Rain jumps into his Burning Gundam.  
  
'I know what's gonna happen next.' I sighed. I didn't want to hurt that hot girl with the brown hair and blue eyes, but I had no other choice.  
  
"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS? I WILL TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY IF ANY OF YOU ARE KILLED IN THIS BATTLE," I yelled.  
  
Domon just laughed and replied, "HEY. WE DEFEATED THE DARK GUNDAM WITH THIS TECHNIQUE. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU ARE NOT THE ONE IN DANGER?"  
  
I sighed again and decided to launch my finishing attack. With that, the duo launched the LOVE LOVE SEKIHA TENKYOKEN.  
  
'Please forgive me,' I thought. I put my hands to my right side and gathered up some energy to launch my attack.  
  
My hands start glowing. "PLEASE DONT DIE!!!!! FINAL BLAST!!!"  
  
*************************  
  
I looked up at the Assassin Gundam. After me and Rain launched our ultimate SEKIHA TENKYOKEN attack, I heard Albert say something about not dying.  
  
'How chivalrous,' I thought.  
  
Just then, the Assassin Gundam shot a very large, blue colored energy ball. It easily overpowered the Love Love SEKIHA TENKYOKEN.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?? NOO!!! IT CANT BE!!!"  
  
There was a shuffle symbol on the blast that resembled the King of Hearts but had the Shuffle symbol Clubs on it.  
  
"T-The K-King O-Of C-Clubs??" Those were my final words before losing consciousness.  
  
*************************  
  
"CRAP WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!" I rushed to the Burning Gundam. It was totaled but the cockpit was not destroyed. It was lucky that I held some energy back.  
  
I scooped the Burning Gundam in my hands and rushed to the Ne0-Japan colony. Time is of the essence. Both Domon and Rain were going to need medical attention.  
  
"Curses," I whispered. I arrived to the colonies and found a hospital. They were both rushed to the ER. I sat in the waiting room, my face in my hands. "  
  
Crap what have I done?" I whispered again.  
  
A few hours went by and I was starting to get nervous. Just then I heard the waiting room door open and saw four, no, five people enter.  
  
'Dang,' I thought. 'The Shuffle Alliance.'  
  
One of them grabbed me by the collar (I got out of the MTS suit already). It looked like Chibodee Crocket of Ne0-America. Just when he was about to beat the crap out of me, the doctor came in and said that both Rain and Domon were gonna to be all right.  
  
They only suffered from a mild concussion, which was lucky for me. The Shuffle members glared daggers at me before going to Domon and Rain's room.  
  
When the Shuffle Alliance left I noticed that one of the Gundam fighters stayed outside. She had teal colored hair and green eyes.  
  
'Very beautiful green eyes,' I thought. 'Hmm, that must be Allenby Beardsley of Ne0-Sweden.'  
  
"DAMN SHES EVEN HOTTER THAN THAT RAIN GIRL!" said an inner voice. Then I realize that she is talking to me. Oh crap.  
  
*************************  
  
'Just who is this guy?' I thought. 'He is just a tad bit taller than Domon, much buffer, has blue eyes, and long, red hair that he ties back into a ponytail. And by the looks of it he is just about twenty my age.'  
  
I started talking to him. "So what's your name?" I asked. Then I notice that he is also checking me out.  
  
'Hehehe, this is just too perfect.' He snaps out of his daze, blushing,  
  
and said, "Albert. I am from Ne0-Taiwan."  
  
'HMMM. Ne0-Taiwan.' "Hi. My name's Allenby."  
  
"Yeah I know," he said. "You were in the 13th Fight with Domon and the Shuffle Alliance."  
  
I wasnt all that surprised that he knew all that about me. I looked at him. He looks so harmless. How could he have beaten Domon?  
  
I asked, "So what happened in your fight against Domon? No offense, but Domon is the strongest Gundam fighter I know."  
  
He looked at me and said, "Well he challenged me to a Gundam match. We started fighting for a few minutes before he decided to use his Finishing move. What was it called again? Oh yeah it was the LOVE LOVE SEKIHA TENYOKEN. Anyways so Rain jumps into Domon's Gundam and they went into their Hyper Mode and launched their attack. I must've used too much energy with my move that's all. I overestimated Domon's strength and almost killed him and Rain."  
  
He stared at his shoes and continued to feel bad.  
  
I stared at him in surprise. 'How could he have survived the kind of attack that defeated the Dark Gundam and on top of that cause Domon and Rain to lose consciousness?' He looked miserable for sending Domon and Rain to the ER.  
  
"You know that its not your fault. Almost nobody can beat Domon in a Gundam fight," I said trying to cheer him up. He looks up at me still with hurt in his eyes.  
  
"But I already knew that I had the strength to easily crush his Burning Gundam. It is still my and mine alone."  
  
He looks down on the ground again. When he continued to mope, I leaned in to peck him on the cheek to cheer him up. Just then the door opened again.  
  
*************************  
  
'Oh, no!' I thought. 'What should I do? A hot girl is about to kiss me. Should I stop her??'  
  
"No you idiot," said a voice from the back of my head. "Let her kiss you then catch her off guard by kissing her back!" Just then the waiting room door opened once again. Bummer.  
  
"Damn you Domon!!" Allenby said mentally. "Why did you have to interrupt me? Oh well. I will just have to wait for another time."  
  
Domon and Rain came out. Domon has his arms around a frightened Rain. "Hey how are you guys feeling?" I asked sincerely.  
  
Domon gives me a hard look, smiles, and said, "How much energy did you hold back when you used your 'FINAL BLAST' technique?"  
  
I looked at him. "How did you find out?"  
  
He chuckled. "One thing that Master Asia taught me is that fighters communicate using their fists. Now tell me how much."  
  
I didn't want to make him feel weak by saying the exact amount. "Lets just say that I held back enough for you and Rain to survive. Again I am really sorry for this." I looked at my watch.  
  
"OH &@#$!" Everybody looks at me. "I got to go to Prime Minister Karato to deliver this blueprint. HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN SOMETHING THIS BIG??!!"  
  
After sayin that, I jumped out the window, landed safely on the ground, and ran to HQ where Karato was sure to be.  
  
"C'mon we have to follow him!!" Everybody looked at Domon in surprise. He still had to ask Albert how his Final Blast attack had the  
  
King of Clubs on it.  
  
"HEY I AM NOT GONNA JUMP OUT THAT GOD FORSAKEN WINDOW! WE ARE LIKE A HUNDRED FREAKIN' STORIES UP!!" yelled Chibodee.  
  
Domon gives Chibodee and very weird look and points to the elevator. He went after Albert. Rain, Allenby, and the Shuffles followed suite.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: At the Gundam Fight Federacy  
  
I ran into a bit of trouble with security. "I NEED TO SEE PRIME MINISTER KARATO IMMEDIATELY! DONT YOU KNOW WHO I AM??!!"  
  
"Sorry Bub but I need to see some clearance."  
  
"BUT I LEFT IT IN NE0-TAIWAN!!"  
  
"THEN YOU CANT GET IN!"  
  
I was about to drop kick the sucker but Domon and the rest came in. "DOMON I HAVE TO GET TO KARATO IMMEDIATELY!!"  
  
Domon looks at the security guard. "Let him in." The guard nodded and allowed me to past. I ran as fast as I can to the elevator. But the damn elevator was out of order.  
  
"Shoot!" I said. "Seventy five freakin' floors."  
  
I ran to the stairs and started climbing. Everyone looked at me, impressed with my speed. In a blink of an eye, I was gone.  
  
"WTF is he doing?" Domon said. "We have more than one elevator!" Everybody looks at me and falls on the ground anime style.  
  
It took me two and a half minutes to get to the top floor. I opened the door to  
  
Karato's office. "Double O Eight. So nice to see you again. Why are you breathing so hard?" Karato asked.  
  
I looked at him, got some wind back and said, "Next time fix your damn elevators."  
  
He replies, "We have more than one elevator you know." I looked at him and fell on the ground anime style. Just then the Shuffles entered the room.  
  
"Well if it isn't Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura!"  
  
Domon looked at him with an evil eye and yelled, "HOW COME YOU DID NOT INFORM ME THAT ALBERT HERE IS THE KING OF CLUBS??!!"  
  
  
*************************  
  
'Oh, baka. They found out. Say something clever,' I said mentally.  
  
"Umm. . . . surprise?" Everyone with the exception of Argo falls down on the floor anime style.  
  
"What? I couldn't tell you!! It was classified information. But please give me the time to explain!" Domon gives me a cold glare then says, "Go ahead."  
  
I took his time to go into detail to tell everyone everything the Gundam Fight Federacy's eventual plans and what they already did. I told them about the illegal Project Super Soldier; about how Albert was sent to get the evidence and had to join the program just so he could retrieve the blueprints and bring it back to Ne0- Japan so  
  
they can bust a corrupt Ne0-Taiwan Senator.  
  
"JUST WAIT A MINUTE!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU EXPECT ALBERT TO SURVIVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT??" Allenby asked.  
  
I answered calmly, saying that I didn't know his chance of survival but had to do it nonetheless. I then told them about the GFF's plans to create a new Shuffle Alliance.  
  
"WWWHHHAAATTT ???????!!!!!!!! A NEW SHUFFLE ALLIANCE??!!" Domon was shocked but I reassured him.  
  
"This new Shuffle Alliance is needed. We have reasons to believe that something terrible is going to happen in these upcoming years. You are not going to be replaced. You and the new Shuffle will both be participating in the Final Bout since you guys are namely the best."  
  
Then I turned to Albert. "I expect you to recruit four other Gundam fighters for the new Alliance, Double O Eight. The Gundam fight starts in a few weeks so I know you will get through the Preliminary Rounds flawlessly and start recruiting by then." I nodded my head in agreement.  
  
After everybody calms down, I asked, "Um I also need to take some snapshots of the PSS mark. You know, just for evidence."  
  
Just then Allenby intervenes. "WAIT A MINUTE!" but Albert stopped her from telling me off.  
  
"Its okay Allenby I don't mind." With that, Albert takes off his shirt (all the G girls admiring his nicely built body) and then show the mark on his chest.  
  
On it was a tattoo that says, PSS #008. For more info check the butt. (jk).  
  
A/N: Sorry I am just fudged up rite now. Okay back to the story.  
  
Karato takes out a camera and snaps a few pics. After that, Allenby walks up to examine it closely, but everyone knows what her true intentions were. After a couple of minutes, Allenby backs up. She looked satisfied.  
  
"OK!" I said trying to move things along. "Now that we have all the evidence we need, we can finally bust Senator Chen. Thank you again Albert!"  
  
"No problem. I never liked the guy anyways. Always trying to fix me up with his daughters." He started shivering. Everybody falls down anime style again.  
  
*************************  
  
Whew!! That was a long chapter. Please R&R plz!!! I will write the third chapter immediately!  
  
Just let me catch my breath!! Remember, your Reviews are what keep me going. =)  
  
I would like to thank my girl Lily for writing in Allenby POV. Since I am a guy, I cant really get into the mind of a girl. LoL. Thanks baby. MUAH!! ^_~  
  
Note: please submit a review after each chapter. I know its hard and that you are lazy, but I need these review. So remember to R&R. Thanks. ^_^  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	4. Two Of A Kind: Mystic VS God Gundam

After getting a few request from the readers, I had to choose one character to be  
  
in this chapter. CONGRATULATIONS CRYSTALCHERRYBLOSSOM! You were the  
  
first to submit a request so that is why I chose you. Anyways, I have two more  
  
Shuffle Crests to give out so get your reviews in before its too late!  
  
If you see (-----) that means that the Point of View is going to change. But don't worry;  
  
this chapter is only going to be told in Domon and Akemi's Point of View.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stalker (Setting: Ne0-Japan): So enough of Albert and Allenby. Today's adventure  
  
brings us at the Preliminary Finals in Ne0-Japan. Domon meets up with Akemi Terachi,  
  
a Gundam Pilot. Just who is going to win and represent Ne0-Japan? And what is the  
  
twist the author keeps on talking about? Lets Get Things Started! GUNDAM FIGHT  
  
ALL SET??????? REEEAAADDDYY!!!!!!GGOOO!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Tragedy's Child  
  
Chapter IV: Two Of A Kind. Mystic Gundam VS God Gundam  
  
A/N: At the Kasshu Residence  
  
"Son? Why aren't you training for the upcoming Preliminary Finals?" asked Dr. Kasshu.  
  
"Don't worry about it father. Icky Domon can take care of himself," Kyoji says teasingly.  
  
"Shut up Kyoji!! I beat you when you were in the Dark Gundam and I will do it again!" yelled Domon. That shut Kyoji up for a while.  
  
A/N: After getting a lot of *cough* degrading e-mails from some maddened readers, I made it so that Master Asia, Kyoji/Shwartz, and Dr. Mikamura are still alive. Please don't send any more flames to my e-mail address. Thanks.  
  
"You know I heard that there is a tough contender this year," said Dr. Kasshu.  
  
"Oh yeah? Who is he?" asked Domon.  
  
"As I recall, it is not a male. It is a female. Her name is Akemi Terachi, pilot of the Mystic Gundam," replied Dr. Kasshu.  
  
"A SHE??!! DOMON BETTER BE CAREFUL OR ELSE YA MIGHT FALL FOR HER!" teased Kyoji.  
  
"KYOJI SHUT IT! DON'T YOU HAVE SOMEWHERE ELSE TO BE? YOU ARE LIKE HERE 24/7 GET A LIFE!" Domon gets very pissed off.  
  
Kyoji walks off a little hurt. When he opens the door to exit, a car full of girls yells  
  
"HEY KYOJI! WE ARE GOIN TO A PARTY. WANNA COME?" But Kyoji, being the  
  
virtuous brother he is, declines. The girl get outta the car, beats Kyoji into submission,  
  
and drags him to the car. They sped off laughing maniacally.  
  
"Well that takes care of one problem," said Domon. Dr. Kasshu sighs and resumes  
  
his work on the God Gundam. After the match with Albert, Domon requested for  
  
an upgrade on his Gundam. And knowing the ingenious Dr. Kasshu, he won't  
  
disappoint his son. Domon turns on the TV and watches some cartoons. After  
  
about a minute, he starts laughing his butt off. After a few minutes, Domon turns  
  
off the TV and sits in a meditative way. 'Hmm,' he thought. 'Clear your mind of all  
  
the troubles in your life.'  
  
"Heed my advice and pay more attention to Rain!" said an inner voice.  
  
"Shut up!" Domon replied mentally.  
  
You haven't been the best boyfriend you know. You have to take her out once in a while.  
  
Just do something Domon!" the voice retorted. "I'm busy. Come back later," Domon replies.  
  
The inner voice that is trying to help Domon sighs and tunes out. "That's better," said  
  
Domon and he continued his mental training.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Somewhere in Ne0-Kyoto  
  
I stood on a cliff, surveying the refurbish city of Ne0-Kyoto. It has such a violent  
  
history. There were so many battles for control of this city and all of Japan in the  
  
nineteenth century A.D. My ancestors protected the weak from the warlords who  
  
strived for supreme control during the Revolution. I sighed at the bloody history  
  
of my beloved nation.  
  
I thought of my family and tears started to form from my eyes. My father built the  
  
Mystic Gundam for me to pilot for when I was old enough. He himself had a Gundam  
  
and he fought the mobile suit army who wanted Ne0-Kyoto all for themselves. My  
  
father fought gallantly and he single-handedly drove back the advancing forces.  
  
He continued the resistant all the way until his death three years ago. He died of a  
  
long-term disease that had been going on at that time. After his death, my mother was  
  
so heartbroken that she herself died of sadness.  
  
The mobile suit army saw this as good news. They continued to advance but  
  
never expected another Gundam fighter protecting Ne0-Kyoto. His name was Domon  
  
Kasshu, pilot of the God Gundam and Ne0-Japans Gundam Fighter. After seeing him  
  
fight off the mobile suits, I knew that I was in love.  
  
That was a year and a half ago. My love for him was so strong that I trained everyday  
  
so I could have the chance to become a Gundam fighter myself. My hard work paid  
  
off at the Preliminary Matches. I advanced to the finals undefeated. Everyone I fought was a pushover.  
  
Just then I see my friend Faye's cruiser. As she arrived to my house, she wore a very sly smile.  
  
"What is it Faye?" I asked.  
  
"Girl you are not going to believe it! Your final match will be against your knight in shining armor himself!" she replied.  
  
"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS??!! I AM UP AGAINST DOMON KASSHU?" I asked fervently.  
  
"UH-HUH UH-HUH!!" Faye replied.  
  
We both squealed with joy. I was so excited! My long awaited match with Domon. It was too perfect!  
  
A/N: I am sorry if I am stereotyping in any way. I wrote this chapter at my girlfriend's  
  
house and she was with her best friend at that time. Anyways I was listening to their  
  
*girl talk* while writing this chapter. I hope you don't mind.  
  
"Anyways the match is set for tomorrow. You should start training or should I say  
  
put on your lipstick and practice kissing?" Faye joked. I blushed a bit. I had to go pick  
  
out my hottest outfit in order to be Domon's eye candy. I ran back into the house, my  
  
friend right behind me.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
I put on a teal color tank top, white hot pants, white spiked heeled ankle boots, silver  
  
chain with a crystal star pendant, silver bracelets on each wrist, and purple chopsticks  
  
to hold up my hair. "Ladies and gentleman we have a winner," Faye said as we picked  
  
out my clothing. "Even Domon Kasshu cant resist this getup!"  
  
I looked at myself in the mirror. It would certainly catch Domon's attention all right.  
  
My friend seemed to think so too. She reminded me that I had to train too. I agreed and  
  
we both went outside to train. Not only am I a total hottie, I also enjoy fighting. After  
  
all the guys who wanted a turn with me, I had to know how to fight.  
  
After training, I took a bubble bath and thought of the upcoming fight with Domon. I  
  
knew that Domon was totally into girls that fight so I will give it my all.  
  
After the refreshing bath and the process of shaving my legs, I laid out my clothes for  
  
tomorrow. Domon is totally gonna dig me, I thought. I giggled and climbed into bed. A girl needs her beauty sleep after all you know. *Snore*  
  
I woke up at nine o'clock sharp. By that time Faye had already come over. I put on my outfit and my friend looked me up and down.  
  
"I don't think you should put on any makeup. I am sure a guy like Domon wouldn't be so into a girl with makeup," I said.  
  
"You know what? I think you're right Akemi. Okay now we are going to have to rehearse what you're gonna say to Domon ok?" We sat down in the living room.  
  
"Okay what do I say to Domon?" I asked.  
  
"Just act natural. Say hi, shake hands, always smile, and if you're lucky you might just get a smootcheroo!" We started giggling again and continued this way for hours. After going through and practicing a conversation with Domon, we hopped into the cruiser and blasted off to Ne0-Toyko.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"DOMON! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" yelled Rain.  
  
"HOLD ON! I HAVE TO PUT ON SOME CLOTHES YA KNOW," I retorted.  
  
"How long does it take you to pick out clothing? YOU WEAR THE SAME THING EVERYDAY!" said Rain.  
  
"Stupid Rain," I said to myself.  
  
"What was that Domon?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Two minutes later, Rain and me were in my cruiser headed towards Ne0-Tokyo. On  
  
our drive there, I checked out my opponent's status. Undefeated throughout the  
  
Preliminaries, twenty years old, five feet six, a hundred and five pounds, etc.  
  
We arrived an hour earlier just to check if the new improvements made by Dad  
  
were all right. When we got there, I caught a glimpse of my opponent. What was her  
  
name again? Akemi Terachi? One look at her and my jaws dropped. There she was.  
  
All twenty-one years of her. She has short dark violet hair, and dark blue eyes with  
  
hints of silver. She was definitely a sight to see.  
  
A/N: *cough* Domon *cough* likes *cough*  
  
"Domon?" said Rain. I jerked back into reality and realized that I was ogling my opponent.  
  
Dont get all fazed by her looks. "You cannot afford to lose to her," said a voice in my head.  
  
I nodded and put on a cocky smile. As I got put on the MTS suit for the God Gundam,  
  
I noticed a familiar looking guy sitting in the stands looking at me. Oh well it doesnt matter.  
  
Right now I need to focus on the fight.  
  
"HEY FATHER!" I yelled.  
  
"Yes son?" he said.  
  
"Can you tell me what you upgraded?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. The God Gundam's Vulcan Cannons are twice as powerful, there are extra spikes  
  
added on the hands to bring out a hundred and ten percent of the full potential of  
  
the Burning Erupting Finger, and I have added a layer of special hybridized metal  
  
that makes the God Gundam practically impenetrable. The only other Gundam that  
  
is built with this metal is Ne0-Philippean's Hurricane Gundam," my father concluded.  
  
"Okay thanks Father," I said. I checked to see if there is anything wrong with  
  
my Gundam. Apparently there was none. My father really outdone himself this time,'  
  
I thought. The match is gonna be a piece of cake. I mean the strongest girl  
  
Gundam fighter I know is Allenby. This Akemi girl shouldnt be that hard to beat.  
  
I smiled again and got outta the God Gundam to take a nap.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
We arrived in Ne0-Tokyo a few hours before the match. My friend and I decided to scope out the place.  
  
"Wow its HUGE!" I said admiring the stadium.  
  
"DUH. It's the Preliminary Finals!" Faye said.  
  
"So is Domon here yet?" I asked.  
  
Just then a cruiser came by. It was going too fast so I couldnt see who was in it. Whatever. I had to make sure the Mystic Gundam isnt messed up.  
  
I got into the MTS suit and tested the Mystic Gundam's maneuverability.  
  
I needed to be in tiptop shape in order to give Domon a run for his money. After getting the green light from my crewmember, I got outta the Gundam.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Fay asked me.  
  
"Nothing. I'm gonna go get a drink," I said. I walked toward the direction of the Ne0-Japan Transport. Might as well scope out my opponent.  
  
When I got there, I saw Domon sleeping on the grass and Rain reprimanding him. He looked so cute in his sleep. I continued to watch him until the match begins. I snapped outta my gaze when the stands started to fill up. I ran back to my side and got into the Mystic Gundam.  
  
Announcer: I AM IN Ne0-TOKYO's PRELIMINARY FINALS WHERE THE FINAL MATCH IS  
  
TO BE HELD. THE STADIUM IS PACKED AND THE CROWD HAS GONE MAD! TODAYS  
  
GUNDAM MATCH FEATURES DOMON KASSHU, WINNER OF THE 13TH GUNDAM FIGHT,  
  
AND AKEMI TERACHI, AN ACE ROOKIE IN GUNDAM FIGHTING WHO HAD BEEN  
  
UNDEFEATED THROUGHOUT THE PRELIMINARY MATCHES. DOMON KASSHU SEEMS TO  
  
HAVE THE UPPER ADVANTAGE MAINLY BECAUSE OF HIS HYPER MODE. AND HERE HE IS  
  
EVERYONE. PRIME MINISTER KARATO!  
  
"Gundam Fighters shake hands," Karato instructed.  
  
Domon comes over to me and offers his hand. I remembered what Faye told me to do.  
  
I shook his hand, smiled and said "Hi." Domon gave me a cocky smile and wished me good  
  
luck. He walked back to his God Gundam and I walked back to my Mystic Gundam.  
  
"GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET??!!" roared Karato.  
  
"READY??!!" said Domon.  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
And the match was underway.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'Just who is this girl?' I thought to myself as I stared at my opponent. She greatly reminded  
  
me of Allenby; her Mystic Gundam had the characteristics of a female, just like Allenby's  
  
Noble Gundam.  
  
When I offered her a handshake, she gave me a very sincere smile that it took every  
  
fiber in my being not to embrace her. Instead, I wished her good luck and walked off.  
  
Dont be distracted Domon she is still your opponent. I feel like I know her from someplace  
  
but I just couldnt quite put my finger on it.  
  
I got into the cockpit of the God Gundam and calmed myself down. I didnt want to finish  
  
her off quickly. I actually wanted to prolong the fight for as long as possible just to  
  
see the extent of her abilities.  
  
"GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET??!!" roared Karato.  
  
"READY??!!" I yelled.  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
I charged and went in for a frontal assault. She is fast, I thought. She blocked all my punches and wasnt even fazed by a kick to the shoulder.  
  
All of a sudden the Mystic Gundam started moving so fast that I could only catch a  
  
glimpse of it from time to time. Her strategy was so diverse, so sophisticated.  
  
She never repeated a step so there was no way for me to catch up with her.  
  
'This is pointless,' I thought. I started shooting my Vulcan guns everywhere.  
  
Eventually the Mystic Gundam stopped. "GOT YOU!" I said and went back to offense.  
  
I feinted left, then right, then aimed a kick at her head. However Akemi was too  
  
smart to fall for that. She blocked my kick, held onto my leg, and slammed me to the ground.  
  
"KUSO!" I screamed as I made impact with the ground. I got up quickly and  
  
avoided getting stomped by the Mystic Gundam. Then Akemi said those words that fueled my anger.  
  
"Domon! Mr. KING OF HEARTS! Please stop wasting your and more importantly my  
  
time with this. The least you can do is give me a decent fight! Akemi said.  
  
I smiled at her competitive nature. 'She is so much like Allenby,' I thought. But she is  
  
much prettier than that Ne0-Sweden girl. I can definitely get used to a girl like her.  
  
Then I thought of Rain and shook my head. 'What am I saying? I am with Rain and  
  
nothing can change that. How can I be so unfaithful?' I started to feel disgusted with myself.  
  
"You gonna fight or what?"  
  
I looked up and saw Akemi smiling. I smiled back and nodded my head. Enough  
  
of this I'm taking off the kiddie gloves. "GET READY!!! THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING RED!  
  
ITS TELLING ME TO GRASP VICTORY! HERE I GO!! ERUPTING BURNING FINGER!!"  
  
I looked at the Mystic Gundam and started laughing. What is she doing? The Mystic  
  
Gundam knelt down and put her hands together as if it were praying.  
  
"You giving up so soon? Okay SAY YOUR PRAYERS! I laughed at the irony and blasted  
  
towards her to destroy Mystic Gundam's head. Just then the Mystic Gundam separates  
  
her hands and three energy orbs appeared. Akemi wore a very smug smile on her face.  
  
"TAKE THIS DOMON KASSHU! MYSTIC ORBS!!"  
  
The energy orbs made a direct hit on my God Gundam. I held my stomach and fell  
  
on my knees. "She is incredible," I said to myself. "She can actually win this! But  
  
I thought --- I thought I was the strongest."  
  
"OH NO YOU DONT DOMON! I GAVE YOU AN HONEST EFFORT AND YOURE JUST GOING TO PUNK OUT NOW?" Akemi barked at me.  
  
I put my hand on my forehead and started to laugh. This girl is definitely my type.  
  
She is exactly like me in the 13th Gundam Fight. Stubborn, cocky, energetic, full of  
  
hope of winning it all. I am going to end this fight right now.  
  
"Okay Akemi you asked for it. This technique was taught to me by the Undefeated Of  
  
The East. HERE I GO! SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!!!"  
  
Akemi smiles and there was a glint in her eyes. Was she happy about losing  
  
the match? No that cant be it. She must have something up her sleeves.  
  
"I EXPECTED THAT ATTACK FROM YOU DOMON KASSHU! SO NOW I WILL SHOW  
  
YOU WHAT I AM SO HAPPY ABOUT. THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS WITH AN AWESOME  
  
POWER. ITS TELLING ME TO DEFEAT YOU! HERE I GO! SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!!!!"  
  
I was stunned that this girl could launch the attack that only Master Asia and me  
  
could do. How is it possible? I exerted more energy into my SEKIHA TENKYOKEN  
  
and so did Akemi. I seemed to have the upper advantage because I am of  
  
course stronger than Akemi. "YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN HOLDING OUT ON  
  
YOU RIGHT? NOW HERE IS MY TRUE POWER!!" I yelled.  
  
I pushed the SEKIHA TENKYOKEN with all my strength. I heard Akemi struggled grunts. Its over. There is no way she can escape this.  
  
"AKEMI ITS BEEN A GOOD MATCH BUT NOW I AM AFRAID THAT I HAVE TO END THIS!"  
  
Akemi starts to laugh. "YOU THINK YOURE THE ONLY ONE THATS BEEN HOLDING OUT? I STILL HAVE ONE MORE TRICK UP MY SLEAVE."  
  
She holds her SEKIHA TENKYOKEN with one hand while the other reached for the  
  
staff she carried. "MIST OF DREAMS!" She strikes the ground and the whole stadium is covered with mists.  
  
I couldnt see her but I knew that this was only an illusion to distract me. I went into a defensive stance and prepared for the worst. Then I felt my Gundam being tied by a rope. I looked down and saw myself wrapped in beam ribbons.  
  
"What??!! But this is Noble Gundam's weapon! How is it that Akemi has this?"  
  
"I am sorry Domon Kasshu but I have to defeat you now. Its been fun and I just want you to know that you are my idol. Mystic Arrows!!"  
  
I see pink arrows flying from all direction. But this is the Rising Gundam's trademark attack! How could she have these attacks? Unless - Unless she is the fusion form of Rain and Allenby!! -_-  
  
A/N: I am truly sorry but I just had to make Domon say one stupid thing in this chapter.  
  
When the mists faded, the Mystic Gundam walked up to me and aimed her bow and arrows at my God Gundam's head. "I am sorry," Akemi said. Just as she was about to end the match, Prime Minister Karato intervened.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Akemi asked a little pissed.  
  
"WE HAVE JUST RECEIVED CONFIRMATION THAT TWO GUNDAM FIGHTERS CAN  
  
REPRESENT ONE NATION! AND SINCE DOMON KASSHU AND AKEMI TERACHI  
  
ARE BOTH THE STRONGEST GUNDAM FIGHTERS IN Ne0-JAPAN, THERE IS NO NEED  
  
FOR THE MYSTIC GUNDAM TO FINISH OFF THE GOD GUNDAM! THEREFORE, THE  
  
MYSTIC GUNDAM IS THE VICTOR IN THIS MATCH. GOOD JOB TO BOTH FIGHTERS."  
  
The crowd still couldnt believe it. TWO Gundam Fighters? What kind of rule is that?  
  
It wasnt until a few hours later that I started to understand what was going on. It  
  
must be what Karato was talking about. The Gundam Fight Federacy must've  
  
amended the rules again.  
  
Personally, I didnt have a problem with it. But Karato should have let Akemi finish me. After all, she did beat me. It was a shame that I didnt go into my Hyper Mode. If I had then the match would have been over before it even started. I sighed and leaned back in my stretch limo. "Good luck Akemi," I whispered and fell asleep.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"TWO GUNDAM FIGHTERS? How can a change this big happen?" I asked Faye.  
  
"I don't know. But one thing I know for sure is that you got lucky."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I WAS ON THE VERGE OF DEFEATED DOMON!"  
  
"He would've beaten you if he had used his Hyper Mode. But I am talking about  
  
something else. Now that both you and Domon are representing Ne0-Japan, you guys  
  
will surely keep in touch during the eleven months of the Gundam Fight!"  
  
My eyes widen. Faye is right; it will be pretty hard not to see or talk to Domon when he and  
  
I are representing the same nation. I started to giggle. "OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE SO  
  
TOTALLY RIGHT!" And Faye and I started to giggle again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG this is the hardest chapter I had to write so far. Getting in touch with my feminine side. *sweatdrop and shivering* Oh well. Please Review this chapter I worked so hard on it. Thanks =)  
  
So do you like it? I tried my best to incorporate all of Akemi's personality but I think I left something out. Anyways tell me what you think.  
  
I would like to take this time to thank my girl Lily for helping me 'brainstorm.' If it werent for her, Akemi would be unnaturally masculine. Thanks again Lily. ^_^  
  
~*AssassinGundam*~ 


	5. The Long Awaited Challenge

Whew! Chapter four was a pain in the tushie. It really messed me up, trying to write  
  
in a girl's POV. Anyways I just want to tell you that my girlfriend Lily will write most  
  
of the girl's POV from now on. I've had enough of all the chick stuff so forgive me.  
  
No more girlie stuff coming out of me. Enjoy! =)  
  
If you see (-----) that means that the Point of View is going to change. But dont worry;  
  
this chapter is only going to be told in Albert and Allenby Point of View.  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I own nothing. No G Gundam, no Yu Yu Hakusho,  
  
no Rurouni Kenshin, no DBZ, no nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stalker (setting: Ne0-Taiwan): Domon, Argo, Chibodee, Sai, George, Akemi, and  
  
Allenby all got through their Preliminary Matches. Albert is the only one who hasn't.  
  
Today's adventure brings us at Ne0-Taipei. What dangers does Albert face today?  
  
Lets Get Things Started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET???????  
  
REEEAAADDDYY!!!!!!GGOOO!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Tragedy's Child  
  
Chapter V: The Long Awaited Challenge.  
  
I woke up at the crack of dawn. The sun didn't even rise yet and already was  
  
I nervous of the upcoming Preliminary Finals. 'Something's not right,' I thought. 'I  
  
can feel a very strong power, one that rivals mine.' I was sweating profusely as I started to train.  
  
"This is no way a representative of the Ju Family should act," I said to myself. "I am  
  
no coward. I wanted this to happen. I have waited for so long for this to happen,  
  
to have someone who's as strong as me. But why am I so nervous?  
  
"Whatever," said an inner voice. "You can cower if you want but I cant wait to fight this  
  
new challenge. An all out fight with an equal. That is what I want." I shrugged off  
  
the possibility that I might lose and continued to train. 'You are the best,' I thought to myself.  
  
I checked the time. Ten o'clock?! I've been training for seven hours? 'Damn time flies  
  
by when you're worrying your butt off,' I thought. I went back inside and took a shower.  
  
By the time I came out, it was already eleven. "Stupid long hair," I muttered as  
  
I dried myself off and put on some clothes.  
  
I'm supposed to meet up with Domon at the Ne0-Taipei International Airport at noon.  
  
And it is about a two-hour drive. I hopped into my transport and sped off toward the  
  
airport. "Please be late, please be late, please be late, please be - oh crap."  
  
I saw Domon and the others waiting at a curb with a very annoyed look on his face.  
  
I got out and started toward their way. I smiled weakly and said, "Sorry guys I  
  
was training. Didn't keep track of the time. Here let me get your stuff," I said and I  
  
carried a mountain of luggage while the others boarded the transport.  
  
"So when's the Preliminary Finals?" asked Allenby. "The day after tomorrow,"  
  
I answered a little shakily. "Who's your opponent? I have never seen you so shaken  
  
before," Rain said. I shrugged and continue driving. Rain busts out her laptop and starts  
  
typing really fast. After about a minute, she got onto the Ne0-Taiwan database.  
  
"I'm in. Albert, tomorrow you are facing off against Shinomori in his Gundam ScytheBlade."  
  
A/N: Please forgive me for using stuff mentioned on Rurouni Kenshin. But Aoshi  
  
Shinomori is just too hella cool! Please don't flame me.  
  
"Shinomori. I've heard that name somewhere. What can you get on him?"  
  
"Lets see. He is about six feet three, twenty six years old, has jet black hair, dark blue  
  
eyes, parents deceased, no siblings, a VERY strong fighter, and he never lost a  
  
Gundam fight. Kinda sounds like you Albert. . .Albert? Are you okay?"  
  
I looked at Rain a little nervously and pulled out my wallet. I brought out a picture taken  
  
over eight years ago of three teenagers. "Is this him?" Rain takes a look at the  
  
picture and gasps. "Oh My Gosh! It is! But does that mean you know him?" I shook  
  
my head. "No. This picture was sent to me a week ago along with a Japanese sword.  
  
I don't know who sent it or why they sent it to me."  
  
Allenby strolls over and puts her hand on my shoulder. She grabs the picture from  
  
Rain and takes a long look at it. "Albert is that you?" I looked at the picture. On it  
  
was a guy with short jet-black hair and dark blue eyes with two short swords, a guy with  
  
long silver hair and green eyes with a VERY long sword, and another guy with long red  
  
hair and violet eyes with a Japanese sword. "I-I don't know." I was shocked to see  
  
how similar we look. Just then Master Asia comes by and gets a glimpse of the  
  
picture. "GGAAHH!!! The students of the Undefeated of the Four Winds! The  
  
masters of the Darkness Dragon!" Master Asia faints still clinging on to his ribbon.  
  
I sighed and dragged him back to his seat. An hour later we arrived at my mansion.  
  
"Welcome to the Casa de Albert. I just bought it a month ago so sorry for the new house  
  
smell." I helped the girls with their luggage as their significant others walked off to pick  
  
a room to stay in. I was holding Rain and Allenby's luggage and talking to them.  
  
"Wow this place is HUGE!" exclaimed Rain.  
  
"Thanks," I replied.  
  
"How can you afford to live in a place like this?" Allenby asked.  
  
"The Gundam Fight Federacy. I don't bust my butt doing stuff for them for charity you  
  
know," I answered. Then I heard a high-pitched scream followed by some Ne0- American cussing.  
  
"Ow Bro! Ya dropped the booze on me!" Domon was upstairs and laughing his  
  
butt off. "Sorry Sai!" "Ya could've killed me! Be careful bro SHEESH!" I entered the  
  
living room and saw beer all over the place and on Sai. I cursed and sighed.  
  
"Clean yourself up Sai. There's a bathroom in the hall to your left. I'll clean this mess up."  
  
"You need any help?" asked Allenby and Rain in unison. "No I'm good. I got it. Make  
  
yourselves at home."  
  
I brought a mop and cleared all the beer off the floor. After I finished cleaning up, I  
  
went to go check on the guys. I walked past the kitchen where Chibodee, Domon,  
  
Sai, and Schwartz were. "Hey Ne0-Taiwan where's your booze?" "In the storage room  
  
to the left of the kitchen. Help yourselves." Chibodee jumps up and runs toward the  
  
storage room. "HOLY %$#! YOU HAVE ENOUGH BOOZE HERE TO FLOOD THE HUDSON!" I took that as a compliment.  
  
I walked off to my backyard. George and Marie Louise were examining my rose  
  
garden. "Monsieur Albert. How did you get your roses to look so red?"  
  
"I guess Miracle Grow."  
  
"Raymond please make a note of this 'Miracle Grow.' I want my rose gardens to l  
  
ook as good as Albert's." Raymond takes out a Palm Pilot and starts to jot down some notes.  
  
I saw my Golden Retriever running towards me at full speed. "No! No! No!" I said  
  
before my dog jumped on me and started a licking frenzy. Allenby, Rain, Cath,  
  
Shirley, Bunny, and Janet were all running after her. I picked myself up and dusted  
  
off the dust on my clothes.  
  
"Albert you've got the CUTEST dog ever!" Janet squealed as she hugged my dog.  
  
"Thanks. I found her on the streets a year ago. She looked like a poor little bugger  
  
and so I took her home, fed and washed her. She had no intention to leave so  
  
she just hangs around here."  
  
"Really?" asked Rain. "Yeah. I think I spoiled her over the past year but she's worth it."  
  
Allenby started to giggle. "So what did you name him?" I started to blush. "Her name's Buttercup."  
  
The girls all fall down and start laughing. Allenby was the only one not laughing.  
  
"I think it's a good name." I blushed again. Meanwhile in the living room.  
  
"Hey Ne0-Japan!" yelled Chibodee a little sluggishly.  
  
"Yeah?" Domon replied just as intoxicated as Chibodee.  
  
"I got ta tell ya something."  
  
"What is it Chibby?"  
  
"I LURVE YEH MOMMEH!!"  
  
Sai Saici, the only one who's not totally wasted said, "EEWW!!!" Schwartz was singing the German blues drunkenly.  
  
I dragged them all out into the yard and started spraying them with a hose.  
  
"BBAAKKAA!!"  
  
"GGLLURRGG!!!"  
  
SON-OF-A-*%$@#!  
  
"GLURG!"  
  
"HEY BRO!! Quit it!"  
  
I killed the water. "You guys all sobered up?"  
  
"Yes RAIN," said Domon to me a little pissed.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Rain who was two feet away from him. "EEPPP!!" and Domon shrinks a few inch.  
  
"All right. Now that all of you are here, I would like to take this opportunity to  
  
say that it's a pleasure for me to be your host and that there's food in the kitchen  
  
so help yourselves. Dinner will be served at seven o'clock sharp. Oh and if you  
  
like a tour of my house just follow me." Everybody walks towards me. "Damn I  
  
was just kidding. I thought you guys would have better things to do." We walked  
  
inside. "Okay this is my kitchen. There is a cook here at all times so if you're hungry  
  
just tell my cook what you want. Next we have the living room that Sai so kindly  
  
introduced to us earlier this afternoon. Personally I never use this room if I can  
  
help it. Too boring. And on the left wing are the living quarters of my cooks, butlers,  
  
and servants. On the right wing are the guest rooms." We continued on and on  
  
and on. The butler comes in. "Dinner is served." The guys stampeded toward the  
  
dining room. I shook my head in amusement.  
  
Dinner was uneventful until Chibodee got drunk from the champagne and started to  
  
act all funny. He "accidentally" pulled down Shirley's tank top and got smacked so  
  
hard the cook thought that there was an earthquake. After dinner, we washed up and went to bed. *Snore*  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I woke up around three in the morning. I put on a robe and walked down the stairs  
  
for a glass of water. I looked out the window and choked. Albert was already up and  
  
training outside. He was bare-chested wearing the usual black baggy pants and  
  
white headband. I walked out and sat on a bench. Albert didn't seem to notice me.  
  
After going through all his usual sequence, Albert pulled out his sword. "This should  
  
be able to defeat Shinomori. ASSASSIN'S BLADE SPECIAL!" and Albert disappeared.  
  
I was surprised and started looking around for him. He appears all of a sudden and  
  
starts slashing the air with his sword. A very strong wind current stirs up and pushes me off the bench.  
  
"Crud!" I cursed. Albert heard me and dropped his sword in surprise. I smiled weakly at him. "Heh. Hey Albert."  
  
"Good Morning Allenby. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up?"  
  
Albert puts a hand on the back of his head. "I haven't been able to sleep for about  
  
three days now. Its probably because I'm so anxious about the Final Match. I feel  
  
that the guy I'm up against next is going to be a tough one."  
  
A cruiser comes up the driveway. A man gets out of the car and heads toward Albert and me.  
  
I squinted my eyes and gasped. "Its Shinomori! What is he doing here?"  
  
Albert looks at him. "I don't know. And why does he have a sword?" In Shinomori's hands  
  
were two very short swords, nothing compared to Albert's.  
  
"Ah Albert! I see that you are awake." Albert looks at Shinomori with a very startled look.  
  
"What is it that you want Shinomori." Shinomori lets out a sigh. "Always business.  
  
Never a moment for anything besides what must be done. Okay Albert I challenge you to a sword fight."  
  
I looked at Albert and gasped. 'Weren't his eyes blue? Why is it turning violet all of a  
  
sudden.' Then Albert spoke in a much deeper voice. "You got it Shinomori.  
  
It's been a long time since we last fought." I looked at Albert in disbelief.  
  
"Albert? What's going on here?"  
  
"He cannot hear you Miss Beardsley. You will find out when the time is right," said  
  
Shinomori. They both walked away to the back yard. "This should be big enough."  
  
"Yes I suppose," said the deep voice from Albert. "Ah I see you still use the Kodachi.  
  
Not surprising it was always your favorite weapon." Shinomori looks at Albert's sword and  
  
smiles. "And I see you've gotten your old sword back. You can thank Seph for that.  
  
He kept it in tiptop condition after you left." Albert grins. "Is that so? Good old  
  
Seph." They both drew their swords.  
  
"You realize that you are not at full strength," said Shinomori.  
  
Albert just smiles and places his hand on the hilt of his sword. "You forget that  
  
I am the strongest of the five. What makes you think you even have a chance of winning?"  
  
"Oh I know I have the upper hand. I've been fighting for my life the past  
  
eight years. I'm now more powerful than you can possibly imagine."  
  
The two looked at each other unblinking. I stood by the side trying to stay out of  
  
harm's way. "Albert. you don't have to fight him." Albert looks at me with his  
  
now turbulent violet eyes. "What is happening to you?" I fell on my knees as  
  
he gave me a look that paralyzed my whole body.  
  
"You are now looking at Albert the Assassin, once the most ruthless killer among men,"  
  
said Shinomori. "The Albert you got to know is merely his alter ego, the gentle  
  
side. If you do not want to get hurt little girl then I suggest not provoking him."  
  
I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. I ran to Albert and grabbed hold of him.  
  
"Albert! Please don't do thi--" but he slapped me across the face. I stood up with  
  
my hand on my cheek and tears in my eyes. Albert approached me with his sword  
  
out. "Albert. ." he raised his sword and I closed my eyes. After about a few seconds,  
  
I opened my eyes to see Albert on his knees with his sword tossed aside.  
  
"W-What t-t-the h-h-hell?" His eyes were back to its original blue color. He looks at  
  
me and helps me up. "Did I do this to you?" I nodded just a little and Albert held me in  
  
his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and held me close. I fought back the tears  
  
as I remembered the split moment in which I thought that Albert was going to kill  
  
me. "Oh Albert. I---" but I was interrupted again.  
  
"Truly touching really. But I came here to fight Albert so draw your sword coward!"  
  
Albert looks at Shinomori and shakes his head. "I'm sorry but you're talking to the wrong guy."  
  
Shinomori starts to get angry. "Oh really? Would I be talking to the right guy if  
  
that girl's life is on the line?" Albert spasms for a second and then drew his sword.  
  
"You will NOT lay a finger on Allenby. I swear that I will do everything in my power to protect her."  
  
"So then it's a deal? I will leave Allenby alone if you honor me with a good fight."  
  
Albert turns silent for a moment. "Okay Shinomori it's a deal. But if you lose, you will leave me alone."  
  
Shinomori starts laughing. "I am a man of my word. And besides, you cant defeat me  
  
if your own life depended on it." I held on to Albert a bit closer when I heard what  
  
Shinomori said. Albert puts his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Allenby. I will  
  
protect you I promise," and with a final embrace he started toward Shinomori's way.  
  
"Shinomori. I'll give you one last chance to back out. I have no intention to hurt  
  
you in any way prior to our Gundam match," said Albert. Shinomori starts to laugh  
  
and he points his swords at Albert. "Stop delaying the inevitable and lets get this  
  
started." Albert sighed and drew the sword from his left sheath.  
  
"I advise you to use the Murasame instead of this sorry excuse for a sword. You would  
  
have a better chance of winning you know." Albert shifts into a stance and smiled. "I  
  
am confident in my weapon Shinomori. You should be worrying about your own well  
  
being." Shinomori chuckles and draws his two short swords. "Let me tell you about  
  
my weapon, the Kodachi. It gives the swordsman incredible speed due to its shortness.  
  
This weapon is the perfect defense as well as offense. You are outmatched  
  
Albert so I advise you to use the Murasame. Your percentage of winning this  
  
duel is less than fifteen. And that is if I don't use my strongest techniques.  
  
You see, I've been using the KODACHI NITOU style for almost all of my life and  
  
I've mastered every aspect of it. I suggest you start remembering how to use the  
  
JIN FUTAE SHINKO style before even thinking bout attacking."  
  
But Albert had already begun attacking Shinomori. I could barely keep up with the  
  
match but about a minute later Albert slowed down holding a wound on his left rib.  
  
"Albert." but he interrupted me. "I'm okay. Take care of yourself Allenby." Albert was gone again and the two battled on.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'Shinomori's fast,' I thought. 'How can one surpass my own speed? It is virtually  
  
impossible. I cant even see his attacks because its so fast.' I stopped and looked  
  
at the Murasame. Just then I remembered an attack of the JIN FUTAE SHINKO style.  
  
Its not the strongest but it is adequate. Suddenly an idea came across my mind.  
  
I stopped. "Shinomori. How bout we finish the duel with one attack? I'm getting pretty  
  
sick of you anyways." Shinomori smiles and pushes his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Sure thing Albert. But brace yourself, you might not even see what hits you."  
  
I exchanged the smile and shifted into the standard JIN FUTAE SHINKO stance.  
  
I don't know if I can defeat Shinomori with one attack but I have to try.  
  
I stood in my stance, waiting for the perfect time to strike. My hand was already at  
  
the hilt of the sword. Just then the sun rose, giving me the advantage because I  
  
wasn't the one facing it. Taking that as a sign, I launched my attack. I sped toward  
  
him at top speed and jumped at him. "Ascending Butterfly Blade!" But Shinomori stopped  
  
me just before my blade was about to cut him. One of his blades made contact with  
  
my sword and it broke in two. One of the pieces ricocheted of his Kodachi and  
  
cut my face while Shinomori's other Kodachi cut me in the neck. I felt a sharp pain  
  
on my cheek and my neck. Shinomori smiles and jumps back.  
  
I held onto my neck to stop the bleeding but it was useless. 'Whoa. That's a lot of  
  
blood. This guy's not normal.' Shinomori sheathed his Kodachis and folded his arms.  
  
"That was the Onmyou Kouza, a counter attack in which the swordsman uses  
  
two Kodachis and focuses on breaking the other's sword. The Albert that I grew to  
  
know would've been able to counter that. I told you to use the Murasame."  
  
I couldn't feel any blood going to my brain. "Yes I've seen that look dozens of times.  
  
You're light headed because your main artery is damaged by the attack. But  
  
knowing you, you'll survive. All I can say to you is to get better or else you'll lose the  
  
Gundam match." And with that, Shinomori walked off. After seeing Shinomori leave,  
  
I fell to the ground and surrendered to the pain.  
  
"ALBERT!" cried Allenby but I could no longer reply. 'So this is what death must be like.'  
  
I started falling into an endless abyss of lost memories until I regained consciousness again.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I couldn't believe it. Albert was actually beaten? But how can that be? I ran up to Rain's  
  
room and shook her awake. "Allenby? What is it?" I looked at her still shocked at what  
  
had happened. "Its Albert. He's been hurt. Please help him!"  
  
Rain got up and put on her normal day clothes. "Where is he?" she asked while  
  
slipping off her jammies. "I carried him to the gym. It was the closest place I could  
  
find at that time. Please hurry Rain!"  
  
When she finally got her clothes on, Rain and I ran toward the gym. Rain gasped as  
  
she saw Albert. Blood was still coming out uncontrollably from his neck and right eye  
  
still bleeding out. To make it worse, he was also grunting in pain. I put a hand on his  
  
head as Rain checked him out.  
  
"How long has he been like this?" she asked.  
  
"About fifteen minutes."  
  
"We need to cut off the blood and then add more." Just then the door opened and  
  
Dr. Mikamura comes in. He had his suitcase in his hands and dropped it when he  
  
saw Albert. After recovering from the shocked, he walked up to Rain. "I will take  
  
over from here on out daughter." Rain looked at her father in surprise. "Father? What  
  
are you doing here?" But he answered, "It doesn't matter. I will take care of Albert."  
  
Rain was still lost and didn't know how to stop the bleeding. "Okay. Just be careful  
  
Father. And please save him." "Okay Rain. You and Allenby get cleaned up,"  
  
he said as he noticed me and Rain's blood stained clothes.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I heard Rain and Allenby's voice. 'Darn I don't want them to worry their butts off  
  
just for me.' But I was in such a state of pain that I couldn't continue worrying about anybody else but myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry but the rest is in the next chapter. Chapter six will be posted in a few days so  
  
hang tight. Anyways please review. =)  
  
Oh, and by the way, chapter six will still be about Albert. The chapter after that  
  
will contain some Akemi/Domon stuff. *wink* *wink*  
  
One more goes out to all the readers. Thank you for being so cool. Please continue  
  
to R you are all doing a good job!! ^_^  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	6. Winner Take All: Assassin VS ScytheBlade...

OMG!! I AM SO FRICKIN' PISSED OFF!! NO G GUNDAM and RUROUNI KENSHIN NEXT  
  
SATURDAY!! Damn Dexter's Laboratory and all that kiddie American cartoons!!  
  
I HATE AMERICAN CARTOON!!! Sorry I'm just grieving that's all. *tear drop* But  
  
that does not mean that I will stop writing fan fics. I promise I wont disappoint  
  
all you G Gundam fans out there. But still--- NO G GUNDAM!!! Anyways  
  
this is chapter six. Enjoy! =)  
  
If you see (-----) that means that the Point of View is going to change. But dont worry;  
  
this chapter is only going to be told in Albert and Allenby Point of View.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own G Gundam, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, or  
  
DBZ. If I did own any of these crazy anime then I wouldn't be grieving bout G  
  
Gundam and Rurouni Kenshin getting cancelled next Saturday now would I?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stalker (Setting: Ne0-Taiwan): Last time Shinomori easily defeated Albert in a  
  
sword fight. Now that a fighter stronger than Albert has emerged, what will happen  
  
to the rest of the Shuffle Alliance? Today's adventure brings us at Ne0- Taipei where  
  
Albert is training for his upcoming Gundam fight with Shinomori. Who will win?  
  
Lets Get Things Started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET???????  
  
REEEAAADDDYY!!!!!! GGOOO!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Tragedy's Child  
  
Chapter VI: Winner Take All. Assassin VS ScytheBlade  
  
LATER THAT MORNING  
  
The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed all bandaged up. I got outta bed  
  
and put on some clothes. I descended down the stairs where Dr. Mikamura,  
  
Rain and Allenby were waiting.  
  
Allenby was looking at her shoes and sweating a lot. Rain was looking over notes of  
  
some sort, probably ones she took when training to become a doctor. Dr. Mikamura  
  
was reading the paper but he was also a little shook up.  
  
"Hey guys," I said weakly. I lost a lot of energy after the bout with Shinomori and  
  
even more trying to fight the pain. "Albert!" they all said in surprise. Allenby got up  
  
and hugged me. I gasped as she hit my bruise. Rain however was frowning.  
  
"Albert you shouldn't be up yet," she said, her voice full of concern. "He's fine Rain.  
  
I fixed him up myself. You should get some breakfast Albert," said Dr. Mikamura.  
  
"Your right Doctor. I'm starving." I went to the kitchen and got some grub.  
  
"Hey Albert?" asked a voice. I choked on a piece of bacon and looked who called  
  
my name. It was Allenby. "Yeah?"  
  
"Me and the others are spending the day in the city. You want to come with us?" I thought  
  
about it and declined. "No, I have to train. As you witnessed before, I am no match  
  
for Shinomori." Allenby looked a little disappointed. "Oh. Okay well I guess I'll see  
  
you later." And she turned the other way. "Wait!" She turned around and looked  
  
at me. "Can you do me a big favor?"  
  
"Sure what is it?" I handed Allenby the Murasame. "Take this to Saito's Sword Shop  
  
and tell Hajime I sent you." Allenby nodded and left still carrying the sword.  
  
After breakfast, I went outside to train. I still had no idea how I could beat Shinomori  
  
with one day of training. I sat down and started to meditate.  
  
'The key to victory is to have the bearings of a winner,' said an inner voice. 'You  
  
have to let go of the fact that you might kill someone if you use all of your power.  
  
Only then will you be able to defeat Shinomori.' 'Yes but why does he talk like he knows me?'  
  
'You don't need to know that yet. All you need to worry about is to win. Win no  
  
matter what, even if you die in the process.'  
  
"Yes. That is why I lost to him. I was afraid that I might kill him if I use my full  
  
potential. Now with this newfound knowledge, I will become the strongest in all  
  
the world and Colonies once again."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Allenby? What's wrong? You've been so quiet ever since we left the house." I looked at  
  
Rain and smiled weakly. "Nothing. I just don't feel very energetic right now. But I'll  
  
be all right." Rain puts a hand on my forehead. "Are you sure?" "Yeah."  
  
"If you say so." We continued our shopping. The guys all ditched us and went to a  
  
local pub. I saw Saito's Sword Shop and remembered what Albert asked me  
  
to do. "Allenby? Where are you going?" "I'm gonna go look at swords. Wanna come with?"  
  
"Sure. I know that Albert told you to come here." I looked surprised and shook my head.  
  
I thought about the four years after the 13th Gundam Fight. I was so mad that Domon  
  
chose Rain over me. But now that I met Albert, Rain and me are cool. She's actually  
  
really nice once you get to know her.  
  
I walked into the shop where the proprietor ran towards me. "Welcome to Saito's Swords  
  
and Accessories. My name is Hajime. How may I help you?" I scoped the place out.  
  
"What kind of swords do you sell?" asked Rain. "We offer a wide variety of  
  
Japanese swords, ranging from the most standard to the rarest," replied Hajime.  
  
I pulled out Albert's sword and handed it to him. "This is Albert's sword. He asked  
  
me to give it to you." Hajime smiled as I mentioned Albert. "Ah! Albert. A fine  
  
old chap and a very skilled swordsman. Probably the best there is right now. Is this  
  
the new sword he's been talking about??"  
  
"Yes. That's the Murasame all right."  
  
Hajime turned pale all of a sudden. "M-M-M-M-MURASAME??!!" I gave him a weird look.  
  
"Yeah. Albert's sword the Murasame." Hajime took out his goggles and examined the  
  
sword. "Yes it is the Murasame. The legends are true!" Rain looks at Hajime a little  
  
weirdly. "Legends?" But the keeper of the swords did not seem to hear Rain.  
  
"Its finally time. I always knew this day would come." I started to feel a bit peeved.  
  
"What the hell are you mumbling about?! If you have something to say, just say it!"  
  
He looked at me a little embarrassed. "Yes sorry. Around two hundred years ago, a  
  
great swords maker created two Japanese swords, the Murasame and the Masamune.  
  
The Murasame, as you can see, is approximately four feet seven inches in length and  
  
the Masamune was six feet long. It was said that nobody was able to successfully control  
  
the immense power. The swords killed everyone who failed to wield it. It was so dangerous  
  
that the Shogun at that time ordered them to be destroyed. But the secret army at  
  
that time salvaged the swords. They knew that if they trained a person to use the  
  
sword, then they would be unstoppable. And now the Murasame has found its rightful owner."  
  
"Albert right?" asked Rain.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Hajime said. "As I said before, Albert is the most powerful swordsman  
  
in all of Earth and the Colonies." I looked away nervously. Hajime seemed to notice  
  
my sudden change of mood. "What is it?" Hajime asked.  
  
I started to blush. "Um. I'm not sure how to tell you this but---" "What is it?"  
  
"Well, Albert lost a sword fight recently against his upcoming Gundam fight opponent Shinomori," I said.  
  
Hajime looked pale. "Shinomori?! M-Master of the KODACHI NITOU style?"  
  
"Yes! That was the style he used to beat Albert! He used two very short swords and  
  
cut one of Albert's swords in half. He asked me to bring this to you to upgrade so he  
  
can use it for the upcoming Gundam match."  
  
"I see! Then I must hurry. Excuse me ladies," and Hajime entered the back room. He comes  
  
back with another sword. "I will need time to fully bring the Murasame up to date. For  
  
now, give this to Albert. It's a very good sword, one of my best. Tell him Hajime sent it."  
  
I looked at Rain and nodded. "Okay. We will be back in about five hours."  
  
Hajime shook his head. "I will personally deliver this sword to Albert tonight. Cant  
  
be too careful. This sword is one of legends you know."  
  
We left the shop still thinking about what Hajime said. "Is the Murasame really  
  
that dangerous?" I asked.  
  
"I believe so. Albert's shouldn't be playing around with a sword that took so many lives."  
  
"I agree with you Rain but come on, Albert's a fighter. His only ambition is to  
  
be the strongest. There is no way we can stop him from doing what he wants. He's a big  
  
boy, he can take care of himself." Rain looks at me and starts laughing. "Look at  
  
you Allenby. You like Albert!" I turned red in the face. "What makes you say that?"  
  
Rain continues to giggle. "You care about him silly!"  
  
I still couldn't believe it. 'I like Albert?' Deep down I know that I do. He's the perfect  
  
guy; who wouldn't like him? "Yeah and so do you."  
  
Rain was quiet for a few seconds. She turned away to hide a blush. I looked at her.  
  
"You like him too. I KNEW IT!" Rain looks at me a little hurt. "Who doesn't? I  
  
got to admit he's a better catch than Domon." I smiled smugly. "The great Rain  
  
isn't so perfect after all." Rain was still blushing. "Its not like I haven't been trying  
  
to make things work with Domon, its just that he's always blowing me off to go  
  
train and stuff. There never seems to be any time for us."  
  
I looked at her a little puzzled. 'How can she put up with a guy like that?'  
  
"I'm sorry," I whispered. "So I hope things work out between you and Albert," she  
  
answered trying to get off the subject.  
  
"Heh. Yeah thanks," I said unconvincingly. "He's way outta my league. I might as well  
  
quit while I'm ahead." But Rain shook her head. "Don't say that Allenby! You know  
  
that he's single, you know that you're totally in love with him, so you might as well  
  
do something about it!"  
  
I thought for a moment. 'Rain's right! All the things she said are true! I might as well  
  
try.' I looked at Rain and smiled. "Thanks. The first thing I'll do when I get back is  
  
give Albert a HUGE kiss." Rain started to giggle. "Don't start off THAT strong  
  
girl," she said.  
  
But when we got back, I didn't have a chance to even talk to Albert. "Please don't  
  
disturb Master Albert," said one of the butlers. "Why not?" I asked. "He has asked  
  
specifically for me to preserve the peace and quiet while he's training." I opened the  
  
door to the gym and saw Albert on the ground meditating. I went over to him and stifled  
  
a laugh. His eyes were open but he was as dead as a log.  
  
"Oh Albert," I said playfully. He did not answer. I bent down and looked him  
  
straight in the eye. His eyes were so blank. 'Wow, he's very good at meditating.'  
  
I ruffled up his hair to try to get him to say something. Then I had an idea.  
  
"Please Miss Beardsley don't!" warned the butler but I had already begun playing  
  
with his face. I pinched his cheeks till they were red but he still wouldn't do  
  
anything. Sighing, I left him alone. It was then that he woke up from his meditation.  
  
"Hey Rain, Allenby. When did you guys come in?"  
  
Rain started to chuckle. "Very funny Albert," she said. I walked up to him and planted  
  
a big kiss on his cheek. He was as surprised as anyone in the room. "Here. Saito  
  
Hajime told me to give you this." And I handed the sword to a now very red Albert.  
  
"Thanks a mill Allenby. What did he say about my Murasame?" I told Albert the  
  
conversation we had with Hajime.  
  
"He's going to bring it here tonight?" Albert asked incredulously. "That's what he  
  
said," I answered. Albert starts to chortle. "Looks like its my lucky day."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Rain.  
  
"You probably already know this but Saito Hajime and I are pretty close friends.  
  
I truly respect that man. He comes from a long line of great swordsman. Of  
  
course this doesn't make any sense to you but almost everyone I know have some  
  
background in swordsmanship." After saying that, Albert left the room with the new  
  
sword in his hands.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I looked at the new sword. 'A very fine sword,' I thought. "Eh. I've seen better,"  
  
said an inner voice. "What the hell do you know!" I countered. The inner voice  
  
sighed and tuned out. "That's much better," I said mentally.  
  
I brought the sword out from its sheath. "Now to incorporate your newfound powers,"  
  
said the inner voice. "No more holding back, just give it your all." I let my whole body  
  
go loose for a moment and closed my eyes. All the hours of meditating comes down to this.  
  
"I must give it my all. I will not be afraid. I will reclaim my title as the World's strongest!"  
  
I used all of my power and channeled my strength into the sword. A very violent  
  
wind current came up to where I was training but I paid no attention to it. "Win it all  
  
no matter what," I whispered and started slashing the air. A few hours later I sheathed  
  
my sword and put my hands on my knees to catch a breath. "Whew!" I was sweating like  
  
mad and was awfully dehydrated. Fortunately, Rain came out with a glass of lemonade.  
  
"Here Albert. As a doctor, I must advise you to drink up. I've never seen a person train  
  
so hard for so long and not have a drink."  
  
I looked at her gratefully. "Thanks Rain. I was just about to go in for some water.  
  
I guess I should call it a day."  
  
Rain looked worry. "What's wrong? I've never heard you to stop your training after  
  
a few hours."  
  
"Well, its just that my muscles are getting cramped and I really want to be at full  
  
strength for tomorrow," I replied.  
  
"Oh, I see. Is there anything I can do to help? Let me give you a massage--- ," and  
  
Rain stopped talking for a few seconds.  
  
I turned back to get my sword. 'Did she just offer me a massage? Crap what the hell?  
  
What do I do?!' I put a hand on my neck and replied, "No that's not necessary.  
  
I'll be all right. Besides, I know that it will probably make Domon jealous.  
  
You know how he takes everything the wrong way."  
  
"Right. Well good night Albert," said Rain.  
  
"G'night." I walked up to my room then decided to take a bath. I'm not one who follows  
  
stereotypes and besides, baths are fun! I got all my bath accessories (my rubber duckie!)  
  
and jumped right in. An hour later, I got out and headed toward my room.  
  
A/N: Kill me. Please just kill me now.  
  
I felt a very sharp pang in my neck. I tried to loosen the knot in my muscle but  
  
couldn't reach it. "Damnit," I cursed as I started to feel the pain again. This time it was  
  
ten times more painful. I cried out in pain. "Darn little pest. Why cant you just go  
  
away?" I frantically attempted to assuage the pain but it was useless. Just then Rain  
  
comes in. "Albert? What in the world are you doing?"  
  
"Um-- exercising?"  
  
"It's the muscle pain isn't it? I'm not going to take 'no' for an answer. It is my duty as  
  
a doctor to help one in pain. Sit down Albert. I know that a little thing like this can  
  
become a huge problem. And since you're fighting Shinomori tomorrow, you  
  
need to be in tiptop shape."  
  
I smiled and leaned at the end of my bed. "Yes I know that this little shooting pain might  
  
damage my chances of defeating Shinomori but I'm not too concerned about that."  
  
Rain looks at me weirdly. "Albert are you all right? Did you forget that Shinomori nearly  
  
killed you this morning? How is it that you're not concerned about your own well being?"  
  
I grinned confidently. "Shinomori defeated me only because I wasn't at full power. Deep  
  
down I know that I am stronger than Shinomori and tomorrow I'm going to show  
  
the whole world that. You'll see. So excuse me but I think I'll pass on that massage."  
  
Rain blushes again and decides to leave the room. Then I remembered something.  
  
"Rain!" She looks back at me. "Can you get my Murasame from Hajime tonight? Tell him  
  
that I'm sorry I couldn't receive the sword myself." Rain nodded and left the room.  
  
After making sure she was gone, I took off my clothes and got into bed. "Tomorrow's  
  
gonna be a big day. I don't want to screw it up." I fell asleep in less than a minute. *Snore*  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I saw Rain walk down the stairs a little disappointed. "Hey Rain. So how's Albert?"  
  
"He has a cramp on his neck but he wont let me help him. He's just like Domon  
  
sometimes," she said a little maddened. "WHY ARE MEN ALL ALIKE!!" I looked at her  
  
strangely and raised my eyebrow.  
  
"You okay Rain?" I asked nervously. Rain calmed down a bit. "Yeah I'm fine. Oh and  
  
he told us to get the Murasame from Hajime tonight." "Okay." And we talked for a  
  
while until Hajime showed up with the Murasame. After that, we decided to  
  
head upstairs and turn in early.  
  
I took a long shower put on my jammies. I hopped into bed and thought about  
  
tomorrow. On one hand, I thought of Albert beating Shinomori and everybody's proud  
  
of him. But on the other hand, Shinomori has already proven to be much stronger  
  
than Albert. What happens if Albert loses? I cant stand to see Albert hurt, physically  
  
or emotionally. I layed in bed for a while before falling asleep.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
"Allenby? Dear, please get up." 'Dear?! Who the hell calls me that?' I opened my eyes  
  
and saw Rain's face. "You better hurry up hon. Albert's match is in one hour."  
  
I looked shocked. 'Crap I overslept!' I jumped up from bed, causing Rain to  
  
scream, and ran into the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and hair, I ran back into  
  
my room to get my clothes. Rain was still there, clutching her heart and breathing  
  
loudly. I ignored her and chucked my jammies onto the floor. I heard Rain gasp but I  
  
ignored that as well. When I finally got my jumpsuit on, I climbed down the  
  
stairs. Rain followed me looking a little offended.  
  
I saw Chibodee at the foot of the stairs still tousle haired and very red eyes. "He's  
  
been drinking again," whispered Shirley. I sighed and walked passed him. I went  
  
into the kitchen and asked the cook to fix me up something to eat. After placing  
  
the order, I looked through the kitchen window and saw Albert outside meditating.  
  
'He's really serious about this match,' I thought. 'I've never seen him so devoted to  
  
training.' I finished breakfast just before Albert came in. His eyes were dark blue and  
  
on the verge of becoming purple. He walked past everyone and without a  
  
word, he got into his cruiser and blasted off.  
  
"What the hell's up with him," said Domon.  
  
"Yeah I've never seen Ne0-Taiwan so impolite," said Chibodee.  
  
"I have to agree with the hooligan for once," George said.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" asked Chibodee.  
  
"C'mon Bros! Now is not the time," Sai yelled as he tried to pull the Ne0- American away from the rose knight. Argo successfully separated the two and says his first complete sentence.  
  
"Please guys. We need to catch up with Albert," he said. I looked at Argo a little  
  
confused. 'I thought he didn't know how to talk!' Then I remembered where we should be.  
  
"Lets go! Albert's match is about to start!" After saying that, everyone piles into the  
  
trans. I dragged the chauffer along and we zoomed off.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
AT THE PRELIMINARY FINALS STADIUM  
  
"HEY! Is everything good to go?" I asked one of my crewmembers. "Yes sir. The  
  
Assassin is all set. Good luck sir." I smiled and looked at the little chump. "Thanks  
  
but I don't need luck to win." The guy gives me a nervous smile. "Yes of course not.  
  
Win it for Ne0-Taiwan sir," he said and gave me the two-finger salute. I nodded  
  
and jumped into my Gundam's cockpit.  
  
I started to shoot at flying projectiles with my Vulcan cannons. "Not one miss," I said  
  
to myself. "Not bad Albert not bad," said an inner voice. "But when Shinomori shows  
  
up its my turn."  
  
"What? No! I called dibs on him already. I'm strong enough to take him."  
  
"Okay Albert but if you start losing then I'm taking over."  
  
"Deal."  
  
A/N: Yes I know that it's confusing but it'll all make sense later. I promise that I will make things more clear in later chapters.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
We got to the stadium with ten minutes to spare. We parked the transport on  
  
Albert's side of the field. Albert was in the Assassin Gundam testing the effectiveness  
  
of his attacks. We got outta the trans and stood by the sideline.  
  
"Hey Ne0-Taiwan! You better win this!" yelled Chibodee. Albert turns to our direction  
  
and gives Chibodee a thumbs up.  
  
Announcer: I AM IN Ne0-TAIPEI PRELIMINARY FINALS! THE STADIUM IS IN ABSOLUTE  
  
PANDEMONIUM! IT IS THE FINAL ROUND FOR THE PRELIMINARIES AND THE UPCOMING  
  
MATCH WILL DECIDE WHILE FIGHTER REPRESENTS NE0-TAIWAN IN THE 14TH GUNDAM  
  
FIGHT! AND ON THE RIGHT SIDE WITH GUNDAM SCYTHEBLADE IS SHINOMORI. HE  
  
IS UNDEFEATED IN A GUNDAM FIGHT AND HAS MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES  
  
FLAWLESSLY. (Applause from audience) AND ON THE LEFT SIDE WITH ASSASSIN  
  
GUNDAM IS LORD ALBERT, ALSO UNDEFEATED THROUGHOUT THE PRELIMINARIES  
  
AND A FAVORITE TO WIN THE 14TH GUNDAM. (Uproar from audience and almost  
  
everybody gets up on their feet to applaud.) AND HERE HE IS LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!  
  
THE KING OF Ne0-TAIWAN!  
  
"Gundam Fighters shake hands," instructed the King of Ne0-Taiwan. Albert walks to the  
  
middle of the battleground where Shinomori is. He extends a hand even though  
  
his eyes were filled with hatred.  
  
"Good luck Albert. May the best man win," said Shinomori.  
  
"Yeah and good luck to you too," Albert replied. He returned to his side of the field  
  
and put on the MTS suit.  
  
"GUNDAM FIGHT PREMILINARY FINALS ALL SET?" called out the King of Ne0- Taiwan.  
  
"READY??!!" Albert yelled.  
  
"GO!!!!" And Albert charged toward Shinomori at top speed.  
  
Announcer: AND THE FIGHT IS UNDERWAY! ASSASSIN GUNDAM IS ON THE OFFENSIVE  
  
BUT WAIT! WHERE IS GUNDAM SCYTHEBLADE?  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GO?!" Albert looked around is search of the ScytheBlade.  
  
Suddenly ScytheBlade appears and aims a kick at Assassin Gundam. Albert dodges  
  
the kick and slams Shinomori on the ground. "Sorry to end this so quick Shinomori."  
  
Albert draws the Assassin's Blade and attempted to bury it into Shinomori. But  
  
Shinomori was too quick for him to even see. 'How is Albert suppose to even land a  
  
blow on him?' I thought. "ALBERT YOU HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT!" yelled Shinomori.  
  
Announcer: WOW! ALBERT, DESPITE ALL HIS EFFORTS, WAS NOT ABLE TO FINISH  
  
OFF GUNDAM SCYTHEBLADE! ALBERT IS MORE OF AN OFFENSIVE FIGHTER THAN  
  
DEFENSE AND IF HE CANNOT DESTROY SCYTHEBLADE SOON THEN I AM AFRAID  
  
THIS MATCH IS OVER LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!  
  
Albert heard that and it greatly annoyed him. "HEY YOU! ANNOUNCER GIRL! SHUT THE  
  
FUDGE UP! YOU THINK I DONT KNOW THAT? ITS ONLY THE BEGINNING OF  
  
THIS MATCH SO DON'T JUDGE TOO QUICKLY." The announcer turns red and  
  
Shinomori folds his arms and smiles. "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK IS SO FUNNY?"  
  
"You've always had that temper," Shinomori replied.  
  
"Don't talk like you know me. I've come here to defeat you and reclaim my title  
  
as World's strongest!" Albert sounded as if he was still a little pissed off.  
  
"Fine by me. Let's get this over with," said Shinomori.  
  
Albert charges at him again but this time he drew his sword and they were soon  
  
duking it out with all we got. "You are quite good with the sword Albert.  
  
Stronger than before," Shinomori said.  
  
"GAAHH!! STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE ME! I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU!" Albert got pissed off  
  
and wanted nothing more than to make him pay for what he said. Shinomori  
  
eventually knocks the Assassin's Blade out of Albert's hands.  
  
Albert pulled out another sword from the back of his Gundam. They started fighting again  
  
and this time Shinomori's sword got cut in half. Gundam ScytheBlade started to turn gold.  
  
"You've gotten quite strong Albert. Just as I thought you would. But I am sorry.  
  
I came here to win no matter what. So now I will defeat you!" yelled Shinomori.  
  
Albert folds his arms and smiles. "Let's see you try."  
  
"THIS HAND OF MINE IS BURNING WITH RAGE. IT IS TELLING ME TO DEFEAT YOU!  
  
HERE I GO. FURY OF THE DARKNESS DRAGON!!" The armor on ScytheBlade's  
  
right arm falls to the ground. Its whole arm starts to glow blue. "Here it is --- One of  
  
the Undefeated of the Four Wind's Ultimate Technique, THE FURY OF THE DARKNESS  
  
DRAGON!"  
  
A black fog engulfs the whole stadium. A lightning storm started to form and a strong  
  
wind current picked up. "ALBERT WATCH OUT!!" I screamed.  
  
Albert heard my plea and dodged the black dragon shaped form that came outta  
  
ScytheBlade's arm. The fog lifted from the stadium and Shinomori was left on the ground  
  
panting after that attack. Albert started to laugh.  
  
"Is that it Shinomori? Guess it's my turn then." And Albert goes into his Hyper Mode.  
  
The armor on Assassin Gundam's left arm also fell to the ground and its whole arm  
  
started to glow blue. "THIS HAND OF MINE GLOWS BLUE THAT ILLUMINATES THE  
  
NIGHT SKY. ITS TELLING ME TO DEFEAT YOU!! HERE I GO! FURY-OF-THE-  
  
DARKNESS--DRAGON!!!" The stadium was again covered in black fog and a black  
  
colored dragon came outta Assassin Gundam's left arm. It made a direct hit  
  
with ScytheBlade. After the fog lifted, I saw both the Assassin Gundam and ScytheBlade  
  
Gundam on the ground.  
  
Albert was cursing and crying out in pain and Shinomori was just on the ground making  
  
no signs of consciousness. "Albert what's wrong?" I yelled.  
  
"My arm! Its burnt to a crisp! I cant even move it without feeling the pain of a  
  
thousand swords hacking away at my flesh!" Albert continued to yell in pain.  
  
Just then ScytheBlade gets up. "You amateur! You think you can use the 'Fury Of  
  
The Darkness Dragon' technique without having some recoil? That's why only the  
  
students of the Undefeated Of The Four Winds can use it. There's no way a third-rate  
  
fighter like you can master that technique."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I looked over at the cloud of dust in the sky. Gundam ScytheBlade survived the  
  
attack but was injured badly. We were both out of power after that attack. My Assassin  
  
Gundam ceased to turn gold but ScytheBlade all of a sudden jumped back into its Hyper Mode.  
  
"That was a good attempt Albert. I am surprise that the Dragon didn't burn your whole  
  
body into a crisp. But now is my turn to finish this match!" Shinomori takes out his  
  
two Kodachis. "This is a technique you might know. Its from the JIN FUTAE SHINKO  
  
style. Do you know what it is?"  
  
'Lets see,' I thought. The ScytheBlade jumps into the air. 'An aerial attack using  
  
two swords. Uh-Oh.' I turned pale. "NO IT CANT BE! THE DOUBLE EXPLODING  
  
BLADE SPECIAL?!" I was shocked. That is my signature move. How can Shinomori  
  
know how to use it?  
  
"Yes that's right! I am going to use your own signature move against you! Its ironic  
  
that the move you perfected is going to kill you. I am sorry it had to end this way  
  
Albert but I cannot lose this match. SAY GOODBYE ALBERT!"  
  
Gundam ScytheBlade's two swords starts to glow. I had to do something or  
  
else. If I am going to die, I might as well take Shinomori with me. I put all of  
  
my weight on my good leg and readied myself for a final attack.  
  
"Wait!! No don't do it!! This is only an exhibition match! We have already received  
  
word that TWO fighters can represent Ne0-Taiwan! Please don't!!" yelled the  
  
King of Ne0-Taiwan but both Shinomori and I had no intention of calling this match a tie.  
  
"TAKE THIS! DOUBLE EXPLODING BLADE SPECIAL!" Shinomori yelled. The ScytheBlade  
  
descends at an amazing speed. This will determine the match. If my timing is wrong  
  
by as little as a paper-thin margin, then I will probably end up killing us both. The  
  
ScytheBlade is about four feet away from me. Now is the time to win.  
  
My Assassin Gundam drops a layer of its armor and an aura of yellow fills the stadium.  
  
"What the --?"  
  
'Is this the Hyper Mode?' I thought. 'But I'm drained of energy. How can I go  
  
into Hyper Mode again?' "Albert. Why are you complaining? This might just save  
  
our butts!" yelled an inner voice.  
  
"GOODBYE SHINOMORI! JIN FUTAE SHINKO'S ULTIMATE FINISHING MOVE, THE ULTIMATE FINAL BLAST!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I am so sorry to all you readers but the conclusion of this fight will be determined in  
  
the next chapter. But don't worry; Akemi will be in the next chapter mark my words.  
  
And I have decided to write in her POV myself so you know its gonna be good. =)  
  
So did you like this chapter? Was it good or did it sucked? Please review and tell  
  
me what you think about this chapter. ^_^  
  
Oh and I'm just telling the readers this beforehand. After the next chapter I might be  
  
facing some problems regaining my masculinity because I usually write girl POV's  
  
at my girl's house. Please forgive me. Or better yet, please slap me upside the head. ^_^  
  
*Sigh* Okay I'll stop talking now.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	7. The Hearty Queen

LoL. Sorry for leaving you all in suspense. As promised, the fight between Albert  
  
and Shinomori will conclude in this chapter. Also, someone might just drop by and  
  
get something. *wink* *wink* Without further ado, here is chapter seven.  
  
If you see (-----) that means that the Point of View is going to change. This chapter  
  
is only going to be told in Albert and Akemi's Point of View.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own G GUNDAM, YU YU HAKUSHO, RUROUNI KENSHIN, DBZ,  
  
etc. But I do own Albert. He's so cool. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stalker (Setting: still Ne0-Taipei): Last time we left off with both Albert and  
  
Shinomori using their ultimate finishing move. SHINOMORI: DOUBLE EXPLODING  
  
BLADE SPECIAL! ALBERT: ULTIMATE FINAL BLAST! Which technique will prevail?  
  
And more importantly, will both of these fighters make it out in one piece? Lets  
  
Get Things Started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET???????  
  
REEEAAADDDYY!!!!!! GGOOO!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Tragedy's Child  
  
Chapter VII: The Renewal Of The Queen  
  
THREE HOURS BEFORE  
  
Akemi is in a hotel in Ne0-Tokyo when she heard the news on the radio. It was  
  
then that she took off in her Mystic Gundam with Faye. "Hey girl! Where're we  
  
going?" asked Faye. "Ne0-Taipei. That's where Domon is. And if I'm not mistaken,  
  
that's where the pilot of the infamous Assassin Gundam is too. We better hurry  
  
before the match is over."  
  
"Right," answered Faye. Ne0-Taiwan's about three and a half hours away. Akemi  
  
just had to see the guy who beat the great Domon Kasshu in action.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ScytheBlade's swords cut through my cockpit and I felt them piercing my  
  
right leg and left arm. The Ultimate Final Blast picked the ScytheBlade a few feet  
  
away from me and both the Assassin and ScytheBlade exploded.  
  
Announcer: THIS IS A DISASTER! BOTH THE GUNDAM SCYTHEBLADE AND ASSASSIN  
  
GUNDAM EXPLODED FROM THEIR RESPECTIVE ATTACKS! NO WORD OR MOVEMENT  
  
FROM EITHER FIGHTERS. THIS COULD BE BAD FOR Ne0-TAIWAN. WITHOUT THESE  
  
TWO GUNDAM FIGHTERS, WHO WILL REPRESENT THIS NATION?! (A pause) AND  
  
HERE COMES THE FIRE DEPARTMENT. LET'S JUST HOPE THEY CAN SAVE THE  
  
GUNDAM FIGHTERS IN TIME.  
  
A team of firefighters attempted to put out the fire on both the Assassin and  
  
ScytheBlade Gundam but it was no use. They all backed away from the uncontrolled  
  
inferno. I felt the heat of the fire through all the debris that lay above me. 'Oh no,  
  
the Assassin Gundam. It's totally wrecked! Now what do I do?'  
  
Just then I felt the remains of the Assassin Gundam lifted off of me. I saw Shinomori  
  
throw the chunk of metal away and help me up. We both escaped the fire in the  
  
nick of time.  
  
"Thanks. If it wasn't for you I would've---" but Shinomori interrupted me. "Just  
  
get stronger okay? I don't want to see you so helpless ever again," he said and  
  
walks away.  
  
I still didn't know why he talks to me as if I'm his best friend. "Shinomori!" I called  
  
out. Shinomori stops but doesn't turn around. "Thanks. I hope we get the chance to  
  
fight again." Shinomori, still with his back facing me, gives me a thumbs up  
  
and walks outta the stadium.  
  
I gave him a thumbs up too and cried out in surprise. The pain was just too hard  
  
to bear. I got outta the stadium and collapsed right in front of the transport.  
  
I leaned my head against the side of the transport and grunted in pain. I looked  
  
down at my left arm and gasped in surprise. It was cooked, literally. Just then a  
  
Gundam lands in front of my transport. Two girls get outta the cockpit. "Hey guy. Is this  
  
the Ne0-Taipei Preliminary Finals?" asked one of the girls. I coughed. "It was but  
  
the match's over." One of the girls looks me over. "You don't look well."  
  
I laughed weakly and coughed again. "I'll be fine really. I --" but I never had the  
  
chance to finish that sentence. My vision soon became cloudy and I could no  
  
longer speak. But I did hear the two girl's conversation.  
  
"OMG! Faye what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!"  
  
"Okay. Lets just send him to the hospital and we'll look for the Assassin  
  
Gundam's pilot afterwards."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'Just who is this guy?' I thought. His clothes were all cut up and revealed a nicely  
  
built body. 'Nothing like Domon's of course,' I thought gleefully.  
  
The Mystic Gundam arrived at the hospital where hundreds of spectators of  
  
the Preliminary Finals were getting checked up for injuries. I checked in at the front  
  
table and the guy was immediately rushed into the ER.  
  
"So now what do we do?" asked Faye.  
  
"Now we wait until he gets better," I answered. Faye rolls her eyes and takes out  
  
her Cosmo magazine. About an hour later Faye spots Domon Kasshu.  
  
"Akemi! Its Domon Kasshu!" she yelled.  
  
"I know! Shh!! Don't yell," I warned.  
  
"Why not? He's just right there." She said again quite loudly.  
  
"Yeah and that's where I want him. There. And not seeing me." But my luck ran  
  
short. Domon and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance comes into the waiting room.  
  
Domon spots me and sits right down.  
  
"Hey Akemi. What are you doing here?" Domon asked.  
  
"Just scooping out the competition," I answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Did you get hurt in the fire?" Domon asks uncertainly.  
  
"Fire?" I asked. I had no idea what Domon's talking about.  
  
"Yeah we're looking for a friend of ours. He's about six feet tall, and has long red  
  
hair that he ties into a ponytail."  
  
I looked at Domon surprisingly. "As a matter of fact, I did meet a guy that looked like  
  
that. He was leaning against a transport when we asked him for directions. He  
  
collapsed though so we brought him in."  
  
Domon chuckles. "Its hard to believe that there's someone out there that can give  
  
Albert a run for his money. And to think he beat me so easily."  
  
"Yeah I know," said a voice.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I woke up to find myself wrapped up in bandages. I roamed around in the dilapidated  
  
hospital and spot Domon and the Shuffle Alliance. "Its hard to believe that there's  
  
someone out there that can give Albert a run for his money. And to think he beat  
  
me so easily," said Domon. I was surprised that Domon was still bitter about me beating  
  
him in a Gundam Fight.  
  
"Yeah I know," I said.  
  
"Albert! You almost gave me a freakin' heart attack!" yelled Domon who was clutching  
  
his chest. "Sorry Domon. I'll try not to scare the Gundam Of All Gundams again,"  
  
I said and started to laugh. Domon seemed a bit peeved and was about to say  
  
something but Allenby intervenes. "So what was the outcome of the match?" she asked.  
  
"We had to get outta there right after the move with the dragon thingy."  
  
I turned a little red. "Oh sorry. I forgot you guys were on the sideline. Anyways the  
  
match was a tie. Both the Assassin Gundam and the ScytheBlade burned out and  
  
exploded."  
  
"Are you okay?" Allenby asked.  
  
"I'm fine. It's the Assassin Gundam that I'm more worried about. I'm just on my  
  
way to collect it," I said.  
  
Just then the girl who rescued me stands up and points her index finger at me.  
  
"Albert, I challenge you to a Gundam fight match."  
  
I looked at myself, attempted a goofy smile, and shook my head. "I'm sorry but I  
  
must decline for now. I would love to since you helped me but I am in no condition  
  
to fight. Plus my Assassin Gundam is too wrecked to pilot."  
  
"But I came all the way from Ne0-Japan to challenge you. Fine we'll fight when your Assassin Gundam is ready," she said.  
  
I thought to myself for a few seconds before remembering something. 'Isnt she Akemi  
  
Terachi, pilot of the Mystic Gundam? The only person, next to me, to beat Domon Kasshu?'  
  
"No it cant be. Are you Akemi Terachi, pilot of the Mystic Gundam? My gosh, I knew  
  
it was you!" I exclaimed. "What?" Akemi looked a little confused.  
  
"I went to the Ne0-Japan Preliminary Finals. You TOTALLY wasted Mr. King Of Hearts  
  
here. Good job," I added.  
  
"Er thanks," Akemi said still confused. Just then someone comes by and pats me  
  
on the shoulders.  
  
"Albert are you all right? You know how much I was worried about you? If you were  
  
to have died in that match, then Ne0-Taiwan would've had no chance in winning the  
  
Tournament."  
  
I turned around to see who it was. As soon as I identified him as the King of  
  
Ne0-Taiwan, I flung myself on the ground and bowed deeply. "Your Excellency.  
  
I am sorry if I worried you in any way."  
  
The King of Ne0-Taiwan laughs heartily. "How many times have I asked you not  
  
to address me as 'Excellency?' You are of too high a class to be calling me that. And  
  
besides, you know that you have my consent to marry any of my daughters.  
  
So you can call me 'Dad' if you wish and I wouldn't mind."  
  
I started to blush and Allenby started to sputter indignantly. "Thank you for the  
  
offer. I really appreciate having the consent of His Excellency but I sadly decline."  
  
The King of Ne0-Taiwan sighs sadly. "Yes I knew you would."  
  
I felt a little embarrassed. "But don't get me wrong. What I will do is win the 14th Gundam  
  
fight. I place my honor on the line your Majesty. I swear on my lordship that  
  
I will bring Ne0-Taiwan the reign."  
  
"Yes of course. I know you will. You've never disappointed me before and I know you  
  
wont now. You are truly remarkable Albert. I only wish that I had a son like you.  
  
But Get well soon. We cannot lose a Gundam fighter such as yourself." And with that  
  
the King leaves with twenty bodyguards surrounding him.  
  
Just then Rain comes in. She was wearing a nurse's uniform. She looked at me  
  
and then at the Shuffle. She looks a little peeved. "Albert what are you doing here? You are  
  
in no shape to get up."  
  
"I'm fine Rain. Really," I said, trying to reason with Rain.  
  
"I wont have it. Seven broken ribs, a fractured neck, a deep gash in your right leg  
  
and left arm. You are to go back to your room. I will be with you shortly."  
  
"But-" I started to protest but Rain drags me outta the waiting room. "I'm fine really!  
  
You shouldn't be wasting your time with me. Someone else needs you right now. You  
  
cant ---MMHHH!!!" Rain stuffs a piece of cloth in my mouth and continues to  
  
drag me away. After the two were gone, Domon starts to speak.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"This is bad for us," he said. "Someone that's as strong as Albert and is able to hurt  
  
him bad enough so that he has to take a trip to the Emergency Room. You know what  
  
this means."  
  
"Right Bro! I see where you're getting at. We have to delete both Albert and  
  
Shinomori so they wont be a threat to the Shuffle Alliance!"  
  
Domon falls down anime style and smacks Sai upside the head. "No genius. This  
  
means that we have to get stronger or we wont have a chance of winning the  
  
Final Bout."  
  
George puts an arm around Marie Louise. "Domon's right. The pride of our nations is at  
  
stake. Monsieur Albert is going to need some time to recover so I must go back and  
  
resume training. I bid you adieu comrades." And with that, George and his princess  
  
walks outta the hospital.  
  
"George de Sand is right," said the two Shaolin monks in unison. "Sai Saishi, you need  
  
to start training soon. Remember, we still have to revive the Shaolin temple." The  
  
two monks drag Sai outta the hospital. Cecil sighs and runs after the trio.  
  
"Erm. Yeah well we have to get back to Ne0-America too. I have an exhibition-boxing  
  
match in Ne0-New York. I'll see you later Ne0-Japan." Chibodee and his crew walks off.  
  
". . . ." Argo walks off with Natasha in his arms. Allenby sits down and folds her arms.  
  
'These guys are totally useless!' She looks at Domon disgustingly. "You gonna bail too?"  
  
Domon shakes his head. "No. I need to wait for Rain to finish her work here. What  
  
about you Akemi?" I flinched at being addressed directly from the King of Hearts. After  
  
recovering from the shock, I answered, "I will wait for Albert to recover and  
  
then fight him in a Gundam match. If I beat him, then I will prove to everyone once  
  
and for all that I am the best. And what are you smiling at?" I noticed Domon smiling  
  
at me.  
  
"Whatever," Allenby said after Domon and me started a conversation about excessive  
  
pride and cockiness.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I was strapped into the bed in my room. "Rain please! This is crazy. I'm not hurt  
  
really! And can you please loosen the straps?" Rain looks at me triumphantly.  
  
"No. I finally have you pinned down so you wont go running off somewhere."  
  
I thought about that for a few seconds. 'Damn she's good,' I thought. I tried to break  
  
the straps with my biceps but I was too weak to even flex. I groaned and stopped restraining.  
  
"That's better," said Rain. "Okay let's see. Your bones are all set, your gashes are  
  
almost fully filled, but your left arm is still as bad as before. Is there anything else that  
  
feels broken or uncomfortable?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it, I kinda feel a little uncomfortable in this sick bed. I think  
  
I'm gonna hurl." Rain laughs, loosens the straps and ruffles my hair. "Just sit tight.  
  
One more checkup and you're free to go."  
  
I flattened my now messed up hair and give Rain a smile. "Hurry up then. I have  
  
to go check if my Assassin Gundam's all right." Rain smiles back and ruffles my hair  
  
again. "Okay you're done. Go."  
  
'Finally,' I thought. "Thanks Rain." I give her a pat on the shoulder and jump outta the  
  
window. I landed safely on the ground and was about to run to the stadium but  
  
was stopped by Akemi.  
  
"Akemi? What's the meaning of this?" I asked.  
  
"You're gonna fight with me right now. Fists only," she responded.  
  
"B-But!" Akemi charged and aimed a kick at me. I dodged it rather easily but  
  
received a very hard blow to the head right the next second. "She's fast. Better not  
  
take her lightly because she's a girl," said an inner voice. "I don't want to see you get your  
  
butt kicked by a girl. Now go out there and show her you're better."  
  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me that you're down already," taunted Akemi. I sighed  
  
and got up. 'What's up with girls these days? They never used to be so aggressive.'  
  
"You ready to fight for real now?" Akemi spat at me.  
  
I laughed a bit at the cynical tone in her voice. "I can see why you and Domon are so  
  
much alike. You guys should really get together sometimes, you know what I mean?"  
  
Akemi blushes and stands still for a few seconds before retaliating.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well that blue haired Ne0-Swedish girl seems to like you too. Why don't  
  
you take her out and do to her what I think your kind does?" I flinched at her statement  
  
and started to blush too. "My KIND?! What the heck do you mean by THAT?" I asked  
  
questioningly. Akemi covers her mouth with her free hand and starts to laugh. "Don't get  
  
me wrong Albert. I respect you and I think you're a great fighter, but being a great  
  
fighter and being a great guy are two separate things," she said.  
  
"Well you're right about one thing. I am a great fighter, far greater than you can  
  
ever imagine," I retorted. I used my disappearing trick and left Akemi stunned. 'Man I  
  
love this trick. The secret is to move very fast and those who cant keep up basically  
  
thinks that I've simply vanished in thin air. And for Akemi, well, she's no exception.'  
  
"Where'd you go Albert?" She started to look around, having no idea that I was right  
  
in back of her. I put my good arm around her neck and got her in a headlock.  
  
"You know its not nice to stereotype," I said.  
  
Akemi starts to laugh. "I've learned how to deal with men a long time ago. You men  
  
are all the same. Observe." She shifted her stance so she could have a little bit of  
  
room between her and me. Then she stuns me with a low blow. "AARRGG!!" I tried to  
  
ignore the pain but I knew I couldn't. Then she takes my left arm, twists it, and  
  
bodily slams me on the ground. That was even worse than the blow to the *cough*  
  
A/N: Just a reminder. Albert's left arm is still crippled from the fight with Shinomori.  
  
I remained on the ground still paralyzed by Akemi's assault. "N-N-No f-f-f- fair," I  
  
mumbled to the pavement. Akemi picks me up by my jacket and sets me down by  
  
a nearby bench.  
  
"Sorry for twisting your crippled arm," she said to me. I laughed a little but the  
  
pain still did not wear off. "What about the low blow? Dang that hurt." Akemi blushes  
  
and starts laughing. " *Hiccup* yeah sorry for that too."  
  
I got up and thought for a moment. 'She's real good. She might be of some use to  
  
the Shuffle Alliance.' Then I turned to her. "Akemi?" She looks at me. "Yeah?" I  
  
looked around nervously. "I don't know if you know this but I am the leader of the  
  
new GFF's Shuffle Alliance. I was sent to recruit new members, all of who are the  
  
best of the best. I was just wondering if you would be interested in joining. It's  
  
totally up to you. But I would hate to see a fighter with your skills to waste her  
  
talents. So how bout it? It's a huge decision so take your time to think about it. I'll  
  
get back with you when you've made your choice." After saying that, I continued my  
  
journey to the Preliminary stadium. After walking for about ten minutes, I heard  
  
someone say "Wait hold on!" I stopped at my tracks to see Akemi running towards  
  
me. "I've decided." I looked at her puzzled. "So what's the verdict?"  
  
Akemi smiles and nods her head. "I'll join. But only if you let me go wherever I  
  
want, whenever I want." I looked a little offended but nodded nevertheless.  
  
"And I want you to promise me that you'll train with me. I want to be the strongest  
  
and I know that you're the only person who can push me to the limit. And I also  
  
want to know that you wont bail on training. Promise?"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I've got her trust. Finally. "I promise," I replied.  
  
"Here give me your right hand. Hold on, you might feel a bit of a burn. There! I think  
  
you'll do well with the Queen of Hearts. We'll talk more about this but for now I must  
  
check on my Assassin Gundam." Akemi nods to tell me that she understands and  
  
makes her way back to her Mystic Gundam. A few seconds later, the Mystic Gundam  
  
scoops me up and blasts towards the Preliminary Finals stadium.  
  
I was still a little winded by the Mystic Gundam's scooping me up. "Heh thanks for  
  
the lift Akemi," I said and walked into the stadium. The Gundam ScytheBlade was  
  
totally abandoned and the Assassin Gundam was being towed away by my crew.  
  
"Hey! I'll take over from here guys," I said to my crewmembers but they all shook  
  
their head. "What? You dare disobey your boss?" One of the crewmembers  
  
approached me. "What's going on here?" I asked.  
  
"We're following orders of the Gundam Fight Federacy. You are to go to the Ne0-Japan  
  
Colonies for a briefing. The Assassin Gundam will be in our care boss so don't worry."  
  
I stared at the guy. "What?! B-B-But I just came back from Ne0-Japan!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir but those are direct orders." I sighed. "All right I'm there. Have  
  
you guys already arranged a transport for me?" But the guy shrugs. "Eh. Hitch a ride  
  
with the King Of Hearts." I cursed the guy out before running back to the hospital.  
  
When I got there, Domon was not at all modest on lending me a hand. He blasted off in  
  
his God Gundam with a protesting Rain in his arms and taunted, "C'mon King Of  
  
Clubs! You can do it! Jump! Jump! Put your whole body in it!" When I finally got into  
  
his cockpit, Domon was already in fits of laughter while Rain was apologizing for  
  
his behavior.  
  
We arrived in the Colonies a few hours later. As I got outta the God Gundam, Karato  
  
was already outside waiting my arrival. "Ah King Of Clubs! You are late! We must  
  
hurry; the meeting has already started!" After quite a bit of grumbling on my part,  
  
I hurried after Karato and opened the door to the command center. "Albert," said Karato.  
  
"I would like you to meet Mr. Ishigawa, President of the Gundam Fight Federacy."  
  
The man extends a hand and I shook it. "Good afternoon Albert," he said. "Good afternoon,"  
  
I mumbled. Another man who was leaning on the side of the room said, "This is  
  
getting us nowhere. We must hurry Mr. President."  
  
The President of the Gundam Fight Federacy nods his head. "Yes of course, Brigadier  
  
General Wu. Go ahead." The man salutes to the President at the sound of his name.  
  
"Sir yes sir! Albert: Captain of the United Colonies Special Forces, double oh eight agent  
  
of the Gundam Fight Federacy. Your next case will be to track down Ne0- Israel's  
  
Gundam Fighter." The Brigadier General pushes a button and the flatscreen on the  
  
wall showed a picture of a light skinned teen about five eight and a slight built with  
  
brown eyes and black hair. "This is the picture of your next case. Know it. Remember it.  
  
He's known as an exceptional Gundam fighter. Challenge him to a Gundam fight to  
  
confirm this. If he is as strong as everyone says he is, then recruit him onto the Shuffle  
  
Alliance. If not, continue on with your journey and wait for further instructions.  
  
Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah I have a question sir," I said nonchalantly. "Now I would LOVE to go on this case  
  
you know I would. But I have no Gundam to pilot and the Assassin Gundam's pretty  
  
much needs around a month to fix."  
  
"Ne0-Taiwan has a spare Gundam. As a matter of fact, it is stationed here right now.  
  
Shall we?" The man opens the door and I follow him out. We walked through several  
  
corridors until the man opens a door on a deserted hallway. "This is it. You will be  
  
extremely pleased with this Gundam that I can assure you."  
  
I went through the door and gasped. The door led to a Gundam hangar and  
  
inside was a breath-taking Gundam. Its structure is just like Assassin Gundam  
  
save for the two blue spikes in the back that forms an X. Its arms were big and  
  
wide; the left arm has a blue colored shield.  
  
"I take it from your expression that you've seen the Blade Striker Gundam." I nodded  
  
dumbly. "You should. Its one of the most state of the art Gundams right now.  
  
You see the two spikes that form an X on the back? Well that is actually a  
  
boomerang. But this Gundam is not yours to pilot, at least not just yet. You will be  
  
piloting the Striker Zero Gundam." I looked at the other Gundam right next to the  
  
Blade Striker. It was almost the same as the Blade Striker except that it had red spikes  
  
that form an X and a red shield.  
  
"This is the Striker Zero. Unlike the Blade Striker Gundam, the Striker Zero only has  
  
one sword and its located on the side." I pointed at the shield. "And any special abilities  
  
for the shield?"  
  
The man laughs. "I'm glad you asked that question. That's the most special part  
  
about the Striker Zero Gundam. The shield itself can activate a force field and  
  
absorb the attack of another and redirect it back at the person. Also, the shield  
  
contains some heavy artillery if you're ever in a tight situation. It is also maneuverable  
  
so it wont get in your way during a sword fight. Anything else?"  
  
I shook my head. 'The Striker Zero is magnificent. Not as good looking as the Blade  
  
Striker but still a very good Gundam. I hope its performance is as good as its  
  
appearance.'  
  
"Good. Now we'll be launching the Striker Zero in Ne0-Israel in a day. Assemble your crew  
  
and get going." I nodded, my eyes still on the Blade Striker Gundam. Truly amazing.  
  
I walked outta the building where Domon and Rain were waiting.  
  
"What was that all about? And why didn't Karato let us inside?" asked a very annoyed  
  
Domon. "It's a secret," I answered. "Hey is Akemi still around?" Domon shakes his  
  
head. "She told me to tell you that she's off training somewhere and that she'll  
  
keep it touch."  
  
'Eh. So much for not bailing out on training.'  
  
Is it true that you gave her a Shuffle Crest?" asked Domon.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah. Anyone who's strong enough to beat the King Of Hearts deserves  
  
to have a Shuffle Crest." I dodged a punch from Domon walked off into the distance  
  
to call my superiors.  
  
"Hey it's me. Listen I need a crew sent to the Ne0-Japan Colonies right away. I need  
  
them to check on the new Gundam. The launch is tomorrow, got it?"  
  
After getting off the phone, I looked around. "Eh. Nothing to do now. Guess I'll just  
  
hang around here for a day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmn. A new Gundam for Albert. In two chapters you will see the Striker Zero  
  
in action. MuAhAhAhAhAHAhAhAhA!! Anyways please review and tell me what you  
  
think. =)  
  
Since I wrote this chapter all by myself, I guess I would like to thank myself. LoL ^_^  
  
Um . . . Summer's almost over which is a bummer. Oh well. I cant wait to go back  
  
to school. See all my friends and stuff. ^_~  
  
And . . . yeah that's about it. Please Review! (^0^)  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	8. The Joke And The Joker

Hehehe. Sorry but the new OC submitted by a reviewer will be joining the cast  
  
in the next chapter. Only Albert, Allenby, Domon, Rain, Dr. Mikamura (small cameo role),  
  
Akemi and Master Asia in this chapter. Rated PG/PG 13 for A/OC fluff! Without further  
  
delay from this deranged author, here is chapter eight!  
  
If you see (-----) that means that the Point of View is going to change. But don't worry;  
  
the story is only going to be told in Albert and Allenby's Point of View.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own G GUNDAM or any of its Characters, DBZ, Rurouni Kenshin,  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho, etc. You know what I mean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stalker: (setting: Ne0-Japan Colonies) Last time we left off with Albert getting a new  
  
kick @$$ Gundam. His next case is to find a teenage Gundam fighter and challenge him  
  
to a Gundam fight. But before that, some Albert/Allenby fluff! Lets Get Things Started!  
  
GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET??????? REEEAAADDDYY!!!!!!GGOOO!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Tragedy's Child  
  
Chapter VIII: The Joke And The Joker  
  
Rain and Domon are indoors while Albert's outside in the rain. "Domon. What is  
  
he doing?" Rain asked. "I don't know," answered Domon. Master Asia comes by and answers.  
  
"Just like a hunter, Albert is very lonely. He's really got nothing that he cares for enough to  
  
stay alive. His sole purpose in life is to fight. I really feel sorry for him."  
  
Domon looks at Master Asia. "Master, what do you mean?" Master Asia folds his arms.  
  
"Have you ever noticed his eyes when he's fighting a very tough opponent?"  
  
Domon looks puzzled. "No, I've never thought about it before." Master Asia sighs.  
  
"I have reasons to believe that Albert is a pupil of the Undefeated Of The Four Winds."  
  
"Undefeated of the Four Winds? Who is that?" asked Rain. "The Undefeated of  
  
the Four Winds is a very skilled martial artist. Unfortunately, he was an advocate of  
  
death and destruction and his pupils all turned out to be assassins. I've fought with  
  
him myself but only proved that he was way stronger than me," answered Master  
  
Asia. "Master what are you saying? Do you mean that you know Undefeated of  
  
the Four Winds?" asked Domon.  
  
Master Asia sighs sadly. "Yes I knew Undefeated of the Four Winds and his pupils. They  
  
were all very potent indeed. Especially one named Seph, a tall silver haired man. He  
  
was around twenty years old the last time I saw him. At that time he was already able  
  
to handle the infamous Masamune, a legendary Japanese sword. His talents as a fighter  
  
amazed me. But there were two more pupil that amazed me also." Domon interrupts.  
  
"Two more? Who were they?"  
  
Master Asia shakes his head. "I never asked for their names. They were twins about  
  
seven years old back then and they both had skills that rivaled Seph's. They both had long  
  
red hair and the only difference was that one had blue eyes and the other had violet ones.  
  
The moment I saw the one with violet eyes I knew that he would walk the path of death and  
  
destruction. I read it in his eyes."  
  
Rain thinks to herself for a moment. 'Long red hair. Long red hair.' She gasps. "You think  
  
that's Albert?" Master Asia nods. "Yes. The resemblance is uncanny. But there's one  
  
problem with my assumption."  
  
"And what is that?" asked Domon. "I've observed Albert's fight with Shinomori. At one  
  
time I saw his eyes change from blue to violet. I'm not sure why that happens but I have  
  
a feeling that something happened to Albert that made him forget who he used to be."  
  
"Who he used to be?" asked Rain and Domon in unison. "Yes didn't you know? Albert  
  
was cryogenically frozen for four years. He was unfrozen six years ago for some reason.  
  
That is why he is born on June 16, FC 35 and he's still twenty one years old."  
  
"Albert's been cryogenically frozen . . . then that means that he must've done  
  
something horrible," said Rain. Master Asia nodded. "Yes. That part of my assumption is  
  
true. Albert was indeed at one time an assassin, a bringer of death. His eyes just  
  
prove my point. But something's changed about him. It feels like there's two  
  
sides to Albert, one that is caring and harmless and one that has no care for his life  
  
and lives on seeing the blood of others."  
  
Dr. Mikamura overhears the conversation. 'Oh no. They found out. I must make  
  
them forget those thought.' He walks in and goes over to Rain. "Hey. What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"Master Asia thinks that Albert used to be an assassin," answered Domon.  
  
"What?! That's preposterous! Albert? And assassin? That's a good one Asia!" Dr.  
  
Mikamura starts to laugh. "Hmm . . ." said Master Asia. 'Something's not right with  
  
Mikamura. He knows something. I'll have to squeeze it outta him later on.'  
  
"Domon?" Allenby enters. "Where's Albert? Isn't he here with you?" Domon nods his  
  
head. "Yeah. He's outside right now. Why don't you try to convince him to come  
  
inside?" asked Rain. "Huh? Why me?" Rain smiles. "I think you know why." Allenby  
  
looks away and whistles innocently. Domon looks a little confused. "What do you  
  
mean Rain? What . . . oh. . . . Allenby's got a crush on Albert?! No way!" Domon  
  
starts to crack up.  
  
Allenby starts blushing. "Shut up Domon!" But Domon's still on the ground cracking  
  
up. Master Asia slaps himself on the forehead for having such an incompetent pupil.  
  
"Okay I'll go! But I better not catch you guys eavesdropping!" And Allenby walks  
  
outside toward Albert.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days had already passed by since the Preliminary Finals in Ne0-Taiwan for the  
  
upcoming Gundam Fight. Obviously, I was chosen to represent my nation.  
  
I wasn't all that excited about the Gundam Fight. It was going to be a piece of cake  
  
winning the 14th Gundam Fight for Ne0-Taiwan. Besides, if I can't do it Shinomori  
  
probably can. But the King and the Gundam Fight Federacy needs me and I couldn't  
  
turn either of them down. I was leaning on a railing, deep in thought about the past.  
  
It was hard to remember anything but I still tried to reminisce about it sometimes. I  
  
mean, what was my childhood like? I always had a feeling that I did not have that  
  
great of a childhood and that I was unique in a way nobody else was. I continued to  
  
analyze my brain trying to remember childhood events piece by piece. Then I heard  
  
an angelic voice call my name. I shook my head, for I thought that I was going crazy.  
  
But then I heard it again. This time someone taps me in the back. I turned around  
  
and there she was . . . Allenby.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I saw Albert leaning on a railing admiring the beauty of our own planet. Yes it  
  
really is a beauty when we look down at it from the Colonies. He gave me quite a shock  
  
two days ago at the hospital. His left arm and his waist were still wrapped up in  
  
bandages but I know that there's something else that's eating away at him.  
  
What does he have to be sad about? He's perfect; he has the looks, the personality,  
  
the fighting skills, and he beat Domon in a Gundam fight. But why is he sad? 'Damn he  
  
looks so cute.' I called his name. He shook his head. I called his name again. This time  
  
he turned around when I tapped him in the back to get his attention.  
  
"Hey Albert," I said. I could not figure out what else to say. He looked at me with those  
  
calm blue eyes and said, "Hey" back. I could not think of anything else to say to him so I  
  
stood next to him and looked at our beloved Earth. "It looks beautiful from up here," I  
  
said. He nodded still with nothing to say. "You should come back inside. You  
  
might catch a cold in this rain." He looks at me and starts to laugh. "I never expected  
  
you to be so much like Rain."  
  
I blushed again. "What's that suppose to mean?" "Nothing, nothing at all. Okay I'll  
  
go back in." We started walking back to the house. "You're soaking wet," he said a  
  
little concern. I shrugged. Then he wraps his jacket around me and puts an arm  
  
around me. "Don't want you to catch a cold," he said after seeing the shocked look on  
  
my face.  
  
We spent the whole day indoors with Domon and Rain and played Twister: The Hot Spot!  
  
to annoy the hell outta Akemi when she comes. It was around noon that Akemi decided  
  
to show up. I signaled to the others that she was coming. They all nodded and got  
  
into their positions. "Oh Domon!" "Oh Rain!" "Come join us you guys!" The first thing  
  
she saw in the living room was Domon and Rain on the ground very *cough* close to  
  
each other in positions that might've misled her.  
  
A/N: C'mon we're talking bout Twister: The Hot Spot!  
  
"Domon you sicko! You think you can just invite me here to . . . .?! ARRG!! Perverts!  
  
And Albert I'm ashamed of you! I thought you were virtuous enough to not do this kind  
  
of thing!" Domon and Rain were both blushing but Albert looked a little confused.  
  
"Huh? Akemi what are you talking about? We're just ---" But Akemi interrupts him.  
  
"I know what you're doing! You sick freak! I didn't know you were THAT desperate."  
  
"Desperate?! What the hell are you talking about?" Akemi points to Albert's bare chest.  
  
"You think I don't know what's going on here?" Albert looks at himself. "What? I don't  
  
know what you're talking about." Akemi tilts her head. "Arent you guys um . . doing you  
  
know what?"  
  
A/N: Pardon me for mentioning this gross thing. The reason I don't actually say what Akemi means is because since this is PG-13 I have to censor a lot of things. Again sorry for mentioning it. "Slap myself upside the head*  
  
Albert, Domon, Rain, and I immediately went red. Albert was the first to speak. "WHAT?!  
  
Akemi you've got it all wrong! We're just playing Twister! How could you think that?"  
  
Domon and Rain were suppressing their laughter at Akemi's reaction to the joke. I was  
  
trying to look innocent.  
  
"Oh. Can I join?" Rain suddenly falls down. "You're out Rain," said Albert. Rain gets  
  
up and leans on the wall. "Okay Akemi you're in." Akemi gets onto the Twister mat.  
  
"All right. Now Akemi, right hand red." Akemi moves her hand to the red spot. "Okay.  
  
Domon right leg blue." Domon shifts his right leg onto the blue spot. "Okay Akemi left  
  
hand red." Akemi places her left hand onto the red spot. This is where things get interesting.  
  
A/N: If you're a Domon/Rain fan then I suggest you skip the next few paragraph. Otherwise read on! ^_^  
  
Rain is still leaning on the wall with her arms folded. She seems to be sweating a lot.  
  
"Okay Domon left hand red." Domon shifts his hand onto the red spot that is getting  
  
close to Akemi. "Okay Akemi right leg blue." Akemi shifts into a very awkward position  
  
that will probably give pervert a lot of ideas going in their mind. "And I have to say 'holy  
  
crap.' Okay Domon left hand red." Domon shifts his hand and is almost touching Akemi's  
  
stomach. "Okay Akemi right hand red." Akemi puts her hand onto the red spot and is  
  
now dangerously close to Domon. "Okay Domon left leg blue." Domon shifts his leg onto  
  
the blue spot and is on top of Akemi. Rain starts to sweat a lot and a nerve is popping  
  
outta her temple. Albert was a little uncertain if he should continue the game after he saw Rain's nervousness.  
  
"Umm . . . should I continue?" Albert asked. "I think we should just end the game now,"  
  
responded Domon. "What? No way! Are you afraid that you'll lose Domon?" asked  
  
Akemi. "What? You're on. Lets continue." Albert looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"If you say so . . ." And the game resumed. "Okay where were we? Oh yeah it's Akemi's  
  
turn. Okay Akemi right hand blue." Akemi puts her hand on the blue spot and is now in  
  
a VERY well known position. "O-Okay its your turn Domon." Albert spins the thing.  
  
"Uhh . . . Allenby? Do you want to finish the game for me? I think I'll just go and . . . yeah."  
  
Albert runs off somewhere. 'What does he have to be so scared of?' I looked at the  
  
spiny thingy. O_O I looked around nervously. "Well? What is it?" I started to laugh  
  
nervously. "Okay Domon left leg blue." Domon looks around for the spot and turn really  
  
red. 'Go for it!' thought Akemi. Domon hesitantly shifts his body around trying to  
  
get his left leg onto the blue spot. Then both Akemi and Domon falls down, Domon on  
  
top. I could just imagine Rain's heart skipping a beat.  
  
Then Albert comes back from wherever he went and sees Domon on top of Akemi.  
  
He becomes unable to talk or move or even blink for a while. Domon gets up quickly  
  
and walks off blushing but Akemi was still on the mat with no intention to get up. Albert,  
  
looking a little embarrassed, walks off also in Domon's direction. Rain leaves after  
  
that looking a little pissed. 'So much for having a peaceful day,' I thought.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Domon you okay?" Domon was a wreck. I've never seen him blush so much. "Yeah  
  
I'm cool Albert," he responded. "You sure? You look like crud right now." Then Rain  
  
comes in not making eye contact with Domon. She goes to the sink and fills a cup  
  
with water and downs it. I stared at her. "What?" Rain asked when she noticed me staring  
  
at her. "Heh. Uh . . . you know that you just downed a whole cup of tap water right?"  
  
Rain's eyes widen and she spit out the water right in my face. I closed my eyes, my face  
  
covered with Rain's spit. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Rain got a cloth and started to wipe  
  
my face. "I'm fine. I think *cough* you need to talk to Domon. No offense but you look  
  
royally pissed off." I left to let the two work things out. I had to go anyways so its for  
  
the best.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Albert? Where're you going?" I asked as I saw Albert get his jacket and was at the door.  
  
He takes a look at me and says, "I better get going now. I still need to continue my search  
  
for Shuffle Alliance members." I nodded. "Oh okay." I decided to let him go but instinct  
  
made me grab his arm just before he could leave the house. "Oh no you don't girl," said  
  
a voice in my brain. "You spent the last two years moping over the loss of Domon and  
  
now an even better catch comes into your life and you're just gonna let him slip away?"  
  
"Ummm . . . Allenby?" said Albert. I looked up at him, now with tears in my eyes. "What's  
  
wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I started thinking about those two long years  
  
after the 13th fight after losing Domon to Rain, all those sleepless nights alone crying  
  
in bed and all those times I thought that nobody really cared about me.  
  
Suddenly, I held onto Albert with all my might and started crying into his chest. "Don't go  
  
Albert. Don't go." We stood there for a long time. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted  
  
to forget all about it. Akemi walks by and stops when she sees Allenby with Albert. She  
  
slowly tiptoes away suppressing a laugh. Then Albert spoke. "If you wanted to be in  
  
my Shuffle Alliance, you could've just asked."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
When Allenby started crying on my chest, I didn't know what else to do. I stood there with  
  
her in my arms. The pain in my left arm was excruciating but I didn't really care.  
  
I had a feeling that she liked me but I just couldn't bring myself up from getting dumped  
  
by my last girlfriend. I am not sure if she is into me so I am not gonna try to hit on her yet.  
  
I let her cry for a couple minutes in my chest. 'Oh crap, I'm gonna be late. We are gonna  
  
to have to settle this matter somewhere else.' Then it hit me. She can join the Shuffle Alliance  
  
and travel with me! That was a great idea. I am a genius! I broke from our embrace and  
  
opened my mouth to speak.  
  
"If you wanted to be in my Shuffle Alliance you could've just asked." Then I stood frozen.  
  
Allenby looked up at me. I could see disappointment in her eyes at first when I broke  
  
away from our little embrace, then her eyes told me that she was a little disgusted but  
  
then I saw true happiness fill her eyes. 'Hmm very fickle girl isnt she?'  
  
"You mean it?" she said. "Of course. I've seen you fight. Your pretty good," I commented.  
  
"Here. Hold out your right hand. You might feel a little burn. There! I think you'll do well  
  
with the Pink Joker." She hugged me again, this time squeezing the wind outta me. I  
  
gasped out in pain and Allenby, finally remembering my injuries, loosened her grip.  
  
She gave me a peck on the cheek and left. I stood there for a moment, blushing  
  
like crazy, then came to my senses and also left.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
When Albert broke from our embrace to talk, I was so disappointed. Then he spoke those  
  
words of me being able to join him in the Gundam Fight. At first I was furious that he said  
  
that, but then an idea formed in my brain. I could make him fall for me!! *evil laugh.*  
  
'Damn, eleven months with me and he will want to get with me.' To test my theory,  
  
I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek (not that cheek you pervs) and went back  
  
inside to pack up. Just before reaching the stairs, I turned back to see how he would react.  
  
I saw him freeze there unable to move for about a minute. He was blushing more than  
  
I expected. Then he finally came out of his daze and left for the Ne0- Taiwan colonies.  
  
I was on the ground in fits of giggles. Then I looked at my watch and cursed. If he was  
  
going to Earth right now, I have to be there with him! I packed up all my things and left  
  
in the direction of the Ne0-Sweden colonies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Very short chapter sorry. Next chapter will be the debut of another OC submitted by  
  
you, the readers. Please review and tell me what you think. And if you want you can  
  
IM me too. My SN's LiLaZnJuiSHbOi.  
  
Until next time. . .  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	9. The Jack Of All Spades

After looking through the requests, I've decided that it was time to use another  
  
character submitted by you, the reviewers. And the new OC is . . . . . . . (Drum roll)  
  
Zero, pilot of the Shinobee Gundam submitted by ZeroX6. Congratulations,  
  
man. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Sorry CCB not a lot of  
  
Akemi/Domon in this chapter.  
  
If you see (-----) that means that the Point of View is going to change. But don't worry;  
  
the story is only going to be told in Albert and Allenby's Point of View.  
  
P.S. I know that the original Shuffle Alliance has had only a very small role in this story.  
  
Sorry about that I'll try to write more about them later okay? Remember, "Good  
  
things come to those who wait."  
  
Also another dub thought. I think my chapters are WAY too long. What do you think?  
  
Should I write shorter chapters? If you have an opinion, tell me in your review.  
  
Personally I want to write shorter chapters so that's probably what I'll do. Unless  
  
the readers don't want me to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own G Gundam (Duh this is a G Gundam fic), Rurouni Kenshin  
  
(writing this just because I've used Saito for a short while and currently using  
  
Shinomori and that my character Albert looks A LOT like Kenshin), or FF7 (thanks to  
  
starangel100890 for reminding me about that in her review).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stalker (Setting: Ne0-Israel for the most part): After playing a joke on Akemi, it is time  
  
for our hero to continue his search for members of the new Shuffle Alliance. Today's  
  
adventure brings us to Ne0-Israel. What challenges awaits them? Lets Get Things  
  
Started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET??????? REEEAAADDDYY!!!!!!GGOOO!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Tragedy's Child  
  
Chapter IX: Jack Of All Spades  
  
"Hi can I help you?" I asked a very good-looking girl that was in my transport.  
  
"Hi my name's Vanessa and I'll be your crew for this year's Gundam Fight."  
  
"Oh," I said. "Well my name's Albert and it's an honor to meet you." But her eyes were looking me up and down, just like every other girl I talk to. "Uhh miss?" She jerked back from her daze and gave me an innocent smile.  
  
"Well let's go," I said, noticing that she was at a loss of words.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A/N: They are now on Earth  
  
"Hey where's Albert?" I asked one of my crewmembers. "We are about a mile and one fourth away from him due east," he said.  
  
"Okay thanks Kevin," I replied and took my cruiser to find Albert. A few minutes later,  
  
I spotted him getting out of his transport. I was happy just to see him, but then my jaws dropped to the ground.  
  
'He was with another girl??!!' Yep, it's a girl all right. A very good l ooking one too, if I do say so myself.  
  
"Hey Allenby!" he called when he spotted me. I had the intention to run that @#$%!  
  
he was with over. "Albert's mine," I whispered to myself. "You better not let me catch  
  
you enjoying his nice muscular body."  
  
A/N: Just to set the record straight. I might sound a little *cough* weird when I'm writing in a girl's POV but I'm really not!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I got out of the transport, finally getting away from Vanessa, who keeps on staring at my bod. I see Allenby in the distance and called her.  
  
"Hey Allenby!" I called. She parks her cruiser and comes up to me. "Hey!" she says, perkier than ever, and gives me a bear hug.  
  
"Hey who's she?" asked Vanessa. I shuddered, and then looked at Allenby who looked a little disgusted.  
  
"Uhh . . . Vanessa, Allenby. Allenby, Vanessa." They shook hands reluctantly. "Vanessa's gonna be my mechanic for the duration of the 14th Gundam Fight," I said, trying to break the ice.  
  
"Vanessa would you please check on Striker Zero's left arm? I noticed a slight malfunction there. I need it checked on by ten a.m. okay?" She gives me a "yeah okay."  
  
"Well we better get going. I'll see you later Vanessa," I said and walked away with Allenby to her cruiser.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"So where are we anyways?" I asked, but I had a good idea of where we were.  
  
"Ne0-Israel," Albert answered, his voice melting me so to speak. "We're here on  
  
account of the Gundam Fight Federacy. Our mission here is to find Zero, pilot of the  
  
Shinobee Gundam." I nodded and we started walking towards my cruiser. I stayed behind a little bit to check out his butt. Nice. ^_^  
  
We searched for hours and it was frigging hot like crap. It was about noon that we  
  
stopped at a nearby town. I had already taken off most of my clothing hoping Albert would notice.  
  
I had on a very small tank top that showed a little (all right, a lot you happy?) of my  
  
femininity and very short shorts that revealed enough of my nice legs to make any  
  
guy say "GAH-GAH."  
  
Albert took off his black jacket to reveal a VERY muscular torso and had gone off to an  
  
alley to change into shorts but had no idea I was there ogling his butt. What? He never  
  
told me that I couldnt! 'Hmm. I didnt know he wore snoopy boxers.' ^_^  
  
A/N: LONG LIVE SNOOPY BOXERS!!!! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After changing into more comfortable attire, we asked a few villagers if they knew the  
  
whereabouts of Ne0-Israel's Gundam Fighter. Just then, a buff Israeli guy took me  
  
by the throat and ran off. "WHAT THE FU--," but the guy covered my mouth before I  
  
could call Albert. But then again I didnt need to. My assailant ran right into Albert.  
  
I looked up at my savior. He picked up my abductor and beat the beejesus outta him.  
  
He then picked me up off the ground and asked, "Are you okay?" I dont know why but I was at a loss of words. Still looking concerned, Albert said, "Its okay. I'm here now."  
  
A/N: Not stereotyping about Middle-Eastern people about what just happened. Please don't flame. . .  
  
We continued our search. We got a tip from the Gundam pilot's mother that her son is  
  
in the desert training. Albert said his thanks, and we walked out to our ride. We hopped  
  
into my cruiser and sped off into the desert.  
  
An hour later, we found our man. Albert got out of my ride and yelled, "Zero I challenge  
  
you to a Gundam fight match!" The Israeli teen got up from meditating and looked at  
  
Albert. "Who the heck are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Albert. I am a representative of Ne0-Taiwan and I hereby challenge you to a Gundam fight," said Albert.  
  
The Israeli teen starts to smile. "So it's a Gundam fight you want?" Albert nods his head. "All right."  
  
Both Zero and Albert yelled, "RISE GUNDAM!" Albert's new Striker Zero Gundam comes falling out from the sky as the Shinobee Gundam comes up from the sand.  
  
Both Gundams looks formidable but Albert's new Striker Zero Gundam is just too cool for words.  
  
Albert jumps into the cockpit and puts on the MTS suit, and then he turned around and  
  
told me to stay back. 'Damn, he is even more sexy in the ever so skin tight MTS suit.' ^_^  
  
"GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET??" yelled Albert.  
  
"READY?"  
  
"GO!!"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Camouflage!" yelled Zero and the Shinobee Gundam vanished right before my eyes.  
  
"What the . . ." I started looking around for him. Before I could track him down, Zero  
  
managed to throw me off guard with a punch to the gut. "SHOOT!"I gasped trying to  
  
get some wind back. Zero was gone before I knew it.  
  
"Albert are you all right?" Allenby asked. Man a frigging teen is schooling me!  
  
"Yes I'm fine. Please stay back. I don't want you to get hurt!" Then I heard Allenby yell  
  
"RISE GUNDAM!" and Nobel Gundam appears.  
  
Zero suddenly appears from out of nowhere. He and I were both distracted for a  
  
few seconds while Allenby put on the MTS suit. "Damn," said Zero. I ran to the  
  
Shinobee Gundam in an attempt to cover its eyes. "What are you doing?" asked  
  
Zero as I covered his eyes. "I'm not letting you catch a free show. You're too young  
  
to see this!" Zero starts laughing. "Its not like you're not enjoying it!"  
  
I blushed and we continued fighting. Zero's Shinobee Gundam was as strong and fast as the Blade Striker. Its scary since he's only fourteen years old and already has enough power to control a Gundam so well. He would prove to be very useful to the Shuffle Alliance. Well, the only way he's gonna get a crest is if he can actually beat me in this fight!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is it Father?" Domon asked. They're still in the Ne0-Japan colonies. "We're picking  
  
up a big, no, HUGE energy signal. Bigger than any Gundam fighter's power level. Even  
  
higher than Albert's. This could be a problem. . . ."  
  
Kyoji enters with Schwartz Bruder (his cyborg clone if you missed Episode #44). "Yes.  
  
This new presence is quite mysterious indeed. Both Kyoji and me didn't even sense  
  
this energy until now. Where is it coming from?"  
  
"Ne0-Israel. That's where Ne0-Taiwan's first official Gundam match is at," answers Dr.  
  
Kasshu. "Its not Albert, that's for sure. His energy signal is very huge but it's nothing  
  
compared to the one I picked up. You guys should go down there to investigate."  
  
Domon calls Akemi and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and tells them about the situation.  
  
"So you see I need you to be there with me," said Domon. "No problem Bro."  
  
"You got it Ne0-Japan."  
  
"Of course Monsieur Domon."  
  
". . . Okay."  
  
"I'm on it!" Domon gets into his God Gundam with Rain in her Rising Gundam and leaves.  
  
Kyoji and Schwartz follows Domon in their new improved Gundams, the Shadow and  
  
Spiegel Gundam both representing Ne0-Germany. On the way to Earth Kyoji and Schwartz starts talking.  
  
"This isn't good," said Kyoji. "As the former pilot of the Dark Gundam, I know when there's an evil presence and this one's it. I just hope that we can beat it."  
  
"We will brother. We will. Don't forget that we have two Shuffle Alliances now.  
  
They will take care of this mark my words. And you know how hard Domon's been  
  
training. He should be able to destroy the threat if Albert himself cant. Besides, if he  
  
cant Akemi probably can," responded Schwartz.  
  
"You're right Schwartz. It shouldn't be that hard to crush this new power. After all,  
  
we do have the strongest Gundam fighters fighting it. I mean what can go wrong?"  
  
A/N: Tons, Kyoji. Tons of stuff can go wrong now that you've mentioned it.  
  
Beware; this crazy author just got a VERY good idea. MuaAhAhAHAH feel my wrath!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(OKAY BACK TO THE FIGHT)  
  
"You're good Zero. You have a lot of potential," I commented as he dodged another  
  
kick from me. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself old man." I sputtered indignantly.  
  
"OLD MAN?! I'm only twenty-one! Sheesh kids these days." Zero grins and throws  
  
another punch at me. I dodged it and used my disappearing trick.  
  
Zero was a little confused as to where I went. "Hey! Where are you?" I jumped onto  
  
the Shinobee Gundam and held my sword to its neck. "You ready to quit now? Its  
  
better to just give up than to lose your head," I said but Zero wouldn't accept my offer.  
  
"Hmm . . . very headstrong kid. I like his style," said an inner voice. "Shut up. What  
  
do you know," I said mentally. "Watch out," warned my inner voice. "Huh? Watch out  
  
for what? ARG!!"  
  
Zero somehow managed to break my grip on my sword. "Ninja Shockwave!!" and  
  
I was blown away. "Damn he's good," I said again. 'Should I just finish this fight now?  
  
I still have my trump card. . . yes this match is gonna end right now.' I held my right hand  
  
with my left and gathered enough energy to defeat the Shinobee.  
  
"Sorry Zero but I refuse to lose to you! This hand of mine is glowing blue, which resembles  
  
the night sky. It's telling me to DEFEAT YOU!! Here I go!! Strike Burning Fis---AHHH!!"  
  
Striker Zero's fist exploded. "What the hell?!" I checked the status. "Malfunction in the  
  
left arm. . . Didn't Vanessa check on it? She's had all day!"  
  
I couldn't feel my left fist and I couldn't stop the match. I took out my beam sword  
  
and held it in my right hand and crouched into a defensive stance. Zero laughed, and  
  
started his assault. I had to think of something or this match is over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay exactly where in Ne0-Israel is this energy signal coming from?" asked Akemi.  
  
Domon looks around a little confused. "Uhh. . . hehe whoops. . ." A vein pops in Rain's  
  
temple. "Wait. You're telling us that you don't know where it is?!"  
  
"Its okay Rain," said Akemi as she tried to calm Rain down. "Lets just follow Albert's  
  
energy signal. We'll pick it up from there." Just then the rest of the Shuffle Alliance lands.  
  
"Hey Bro!"  
  
"Ne0-Japan."  
  
"Mademoiselle Rain, Mademoiselle Akemi, uhh . . . *cough* Domon."  
  
". . . hey."  
  
"Glad you can make it guys. We'll be following Akemi's lead if you don't mind. Lead  
  
away Akemi." Akemi looks a little harassed. "What?! But YOU'RE the leader of the  
  
Shuffle Alliance. What. . . oh all right." And the Mystic Gundam blasts off into the air,  
  
the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and Rain right behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're the strongest opponent I've ever fought," said Zero admiringly. "And for that I  
  
choose not to hack off your head. Maybe during the eleven months ahead you  
  
might catch up to my superior skills."  
  
I sighed. 'Kids these days have no respect for their elders,' I thought. But I knew that I  
  
was defeated. "Good job Zero," I commented. "That was a helluva fight. But you  
  
just got lucky that my Striker Zero had a malfunction or else I would've wasted  
  
you. Oh well. I'm sure we'll fight again soon. Come here." Zero backs away a little.  
  
"W-What are you gonna do? I swear, if you try to give me a wedgie . . . ."  
  
I sighed in disbelief. "No I'm not gonna sink so low. However, I am willing to give you a  
  
Shuffle Crest. You've proven to be a very adamant fighter for such a young age. Here.  
  
Gimme your hand. You might feel a slight burn. . . There! The Jack of Spades."  
  
"The Jack of Spades? What is that?" he asked. "The Jack of Spades, otherwise known  
  
as The Jack Of All Spades, is kind of like a merit badge that proves you are one of the  
  
best. Good luck with that." Zero smiles. "Yeah thanks a lot Gramps." A vein popped in  
  
my temple. "I'll show you old man!!" I got him into a headlock started messing with his  
  
hair. "GAAHH!!!! Okay you're not that old!" I let him go. He gets back into his Shinobee  
  
Gundam and walks off. "Later."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hmm. This chapter is done. And the Gundam fight's barely started! Dang its gonna  
  
be a long story. Oh well the more the better . . .  
  
This is to the readers. I love ya if you gave me a review but if you didnt, well now is  
  
your chance. Please R&R after each chapter. I really need your opinion so I can make this  
  
story better. Flames are welcome by the way. =)  
  
Just a hint. The next chapter will be kind of twisted. Hehehehe. Next chapter features  
  
Albert, Allenby, Zero, Domon, Akemi, George, Argo, Chibodee, Rain, Sai, and their crew.  
  
Peace out . . .  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	10. Return Of The Dark Gundam Clones!

Yawn. Spent the night at gf's house so tired. Sorry if it affects my writing but I'm  
  
Just so freakin' tired right now. . .  
  
Yeah thanks for reviewing. I got to say you're all hella cool. And since I like you all  
  
so much, I've decided to add another two more OCs to my story. Not in this chapter though  
  
but keep your eyes peeled. Now without further ado, here is Chapter 10!  
  
If you see (-----) that means that the Point of View is going to change. But don't worry;  
  
the story is only going to be told in Domon and Albert's Point Of View  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own G Gundam, DBZ, Rurouni Kenshin, FF7, Yu Yu Hakusho,  
  
or any other anime. Got milk? Oh yeah and I don't own that either. I'm just a crazy teen  
  
who's attention starved.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stalker (Setting: Ne0-Israel): In the previous chapter, Zero was awarded with the  
  
Jack Of Spades. Now that there's only one more Shuffle Crest left, who will get it?  
  
(whispering) remember that this week is the last week to submit your character so review.  
  
(out loud) But before that, a twist! You probably guessed by the name of the Chapter  
  
but oh well. Lets Get Things Started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL  
  
SET??????? REEEAAADDDYY!!!!!!GGOOO!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Tragedy's Child  
  
Chapter X: Attack Of The Dark Gundam Clones?!  
  
"Later Zero," I called out. Just then the sand starts to shake. Zero turns back to  
  
look. "Hey what is this?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. . . I've never heard of an earthquake in the desert and its definitely  
  
not a sandstorm." Then a HUGE Gundam emerges.  
  
"What the. . ."  
  
"What is it?" asked Zero.  
  
"I don't know. Allenby?" I turned to her. "You know what this THING is?" But Allenby  
  
was too scared to reply. "Allenby? Pull it together. What is this thing?"  
  
"T-T-The D-D-Dark G-Gundam!" she whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The WHAT Gundam? Wait. . didn't Domon say something about defeating this  
  
Gundam before? And if Domon beat it before and I beat Domon, then this Gundam  
  
shouldn't be that hard to beat."  
  
"You up to it old man?" asked Zero challengingly.  
  
I nodded. "My left arm's completely useless but hey, why the hell not." Both the Shinobee  
  
and Striker Zero ambushes the weird-looking Gundam. "Blade of the Element!" Zero  
  
pulls out a sword and a whole lot of fluorescent lights from out of nowhere hits the  
  
Dark Gundam. It doubles over in pain.  
  
"Not bad kid but watch this!" I blasted toward the Dark Gundam at top speed and buried  
  
my sword into its cockpit, dragged it down, and blasted off into the air. After that, the Dark  
  
Gundam split in two and sinks into the sand.  
  
"See? I defeated it with only one hand. What do you have to be afraid of?" Just then  
  
some weird wire ropey thing wraps around my waist. "Huh? What. ." The Dark  
  
Gundam comes out of the sand again fully regenerated.  
  
"You PEST!!" I took out my sword and hacked all the wires away. Once I was free, I  
  
hacked off the Dark Gundam into pieces and it sinks into the sand again. It  
  
comes up once again. But this time there were two of them.  
  
"What is this a freak show?!" Zero springs into action. "Ninja Shockwave!" and  
  
both Dark Gundams fly into the air and explodes.  
  
"Something's not right," Allenby said. Then another three Dark Gundams emerge  
  
and this time they went after Allenby. I went over to help because I knew she wasn't  
  
capable of fighting them three on one. After those three were destroyed, the  
  
Shuffle Alliance lands.  
  
"Get outta here!!" I screamed at them. "Its not safe! Go!" And a whole bunch of Dark  
  
Gundams emerges once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Holy &^$%!" yelled Chibodee and he backed away. "Umm. . . I have to agree with  
  
the hooligan for once. What a nightmare. ." George pushes his hair out of his face and  
  
reaches for his rapier. (That's a fencing sword by the way)  
  
"Albert! Get outta the way!" yelled Domon. Both Zero and me blasts off into the air.  
  
"These hands of ours are burning red! It's telling us to defeat you! Here we go! TRIPLE  
  
SEKIHA TENKYOKEN!!!" Domon, Akemi, and Master Asia forms a HUGE triangular shaped  
  
Sekiha Tenkyoken.  
  
"Take this! Rising Arrow Blast!" The Rising Gundam shoots out a bunch of pink beam arrows.  
  
"YOU SON OF A @#$!% You should've died four years ago! Bursting Machinegun Punch!!"  
  
"This is for my Bros and Sis. Shin Ryuusei Kochouken!" The Dragon Gundam sprouts  
  
butterfly wings and swoops down onto the army of Dark Gundams. After that attack  
  
the Dark Gundams all exploded.  
  
"Whew! That should do it," said Domon.  
  
"Don't be so sure," answered Kyoji. "The energy signal we got wasn't from the Dark  
  
Gundams. We've all gotten so much stronger since the last time we fought it. I  
  
think that the real challenge is just ahead."  
  
Just then another Gundam emerges. It was cloaked in darkness so I couldn't see  
  
what it looked like.  
  
'Who is piloting that Gundam? He must be powerful,' I thought. I looked down  
  
and saw my legs tremble. I have to fight him. . . it's meant to be. I charged at  
  
the Gundam and struck it with my sword. The mystery fighter blocked it with his  
  
own sword and started laughing. I jumped back in anger.  
  
"How DARE he laugh at me. . . he's gonna pay for that." I charged again and  
  
started attacking again. "If you're so strong, TAKE THIS!! Jin Futae Shinko's FINAL  
  
BLAST!!!" I held nothing back as I shot the blue beam at the Gundam. It made a direct  
  
contact and the atmosphere was covered with smoke.  
  
"This is pointless Albert," said the pilot of the mystery Gundam through the  
  
smoke. "I'll show you the true strength of the Jin Futae Shinko! Take this!" The mystery fighter  
  
disappears for a second and reappears right in front of me. "Ascending Butterfly Blade!"  
  
The mystery Gundam takes out its sword again and starts attacking every vital part  
  
on my Gundam.  
  
"Gaahh!!" I fell on my knees and doubled over. My cockpit was covered with  
  
my blood and my MTS suit was all ripped up. I got up using the last bit of energy I had  
  
left. 'How can this be? I held nothing back! But that mean. . ."Everyone retreat!!"  
  
I blasted off as fast as I could even thought it made me look like a coward.  
  
"Good call!" yelled George, Chibodee, and Sai at the same time. The Dark Gundams  
  
disappeared into the sand again. I was flying so fast that I accidentally ran into Schwartz  
  
and Kyoji.  
  
"What's going on?" they asked.  
  
"Haul @$$!" yelled Chibodee. After seeing all of the Shuffle Alliance running away,  
  
Kyoji and Schwartz follows suite.  
  
"Spread out! We'll meet in Ne0-Cairo in three hours!" The others nodded and  
  
blasted off in different directions. I sat down in my cockpit and checked on my  
  
wounds. I was bleeding in nine different places and it didn't seem to want to stop.  
  
I wrapped up the wounds with some bandages and got to my feet.  
  
"Albert? You okay?" it was Allenby from the camera system. "Yeah I'll be fine." We  
  
continued on toward Ne0-Cairo. I landed my Striker Zero down, Nobel Gundam right  
  
next to me. I got outta my cockpit and leaned on the leg of my Gundam. Within  
  
an hour's time, all the members of the Shuffle Alliance landed right next to our Gundams.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Whew! That was a close call," I said. Kyoji whacks me upside the head.  
  
"That's all you can think about Little Bro? Your well being? The Dark Gundam's back!  
  
And there are more of them now too. You know what this means . . ."  
  
My eyes lit up. "Yes . . . It is time to leave it to Albert." Schwartz falls down anime style.  
  
"NO YOU NOVICE. THAT MEANS THE FIGHT IS STILL ON!" I looked a little confused.  
  
"FIGHT? FIGHT FOR WHAT?" It was Master Asia's turn to slap me upside the head.  
  
"The fight to save humanity. You know, the one thing I wanted to destroy four years ago."  
  
"Yes. It is time we save humanity once again. We cannot hope for salvation, we  
  
must save it ourselves," said Argo. Everybody looks a little surprised, including  
  
Natasha. Argo blushes and turns back to the silent stoic he always tries to pretend  
  
to be. ". . . ."  
  
George puts his arms around Marie Louise. "I will protect you Princess no matter  
  
what. I swear on my honor that I will."  
  
Marie Louise starts to blush. "Oh my knight." She snuggles up against the rose knight.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere. I'll be training if any of you needs me," Albert said coldly  
  
and he limps away.  
  
"He's hurt. ." Allenby whispers and runs after him. I shrugged and put my arms around  
  
Rain. "Okay, since Albert's off somewhere, let's set up camp here." The others nodded  
  
and started setting up camp.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe that I was outmatched," I said through gritted teeth as I started to strike  
  
the air with my sword. "That man. . . he's so powerful. More powerful than I ever will  
  
be. But that cant be. . . I thought I was the strongest one."  
  
"Don't say that," said an inner voice. "You thought that you were the strongest fighter  
  
until you lost to Shinomori, and now there's another guy who's even stronger than him.  
  
Be careful Albert and watch your back."  
  
I sighed again and rested on a boulder. 'Man, these wounds are killing me,' I thought.  
  
'That mystery guy is truly something else. But no matter. I'll make sure he pays  
  
for what he did.' Just then I heard Allenby calling me.  
  
"Albert!" She comes running up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "That's  
  
enough training. I'm asking. . no I'm telling you to stop. I don't care if I have to knock  
  
you out and drag you back to camp myself you're going back."  
  
I laughed a little and my wounds seemed to get worse. "Yeah okay. Here gimme a  
  
hand." And I collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Allenby sighs. "All right. I guess I really do have to drag you back to camp myself. Oh  
  
boy here we go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note to starangel100890: Sorry to say this but I'd thought you'd submit Rebecca  
  
for the OC. Oh well. Just my assumption. Never mind.  
  
Well? How was that? (dramatic music in background) The Return of the Dark Gundam!!  
  
Anyways some things might not make sense right now but I promise they will if you  
  
keep on reading. Remember to R&R I really appreciate it. Thanks! =)  
  
The next chapter will be about the two Shuffle Alliances at camp. Chibodee brought  
  
a whole trunk of beer with him. Some explicit stuff but still PG-13 and a whole lotta  
  
laughs. All next time.  
  
Remember to R&R. Thanks! =)  
  
Peace out. . . ^-^  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	11. Around The Campfire

Damn. Assassin Gundam's in rehab right now after a little injury from football. Two  
  
fractured ribs. Oh well. Oh and one more thing. I just want to say that I feels like  
  
crud and that I'm gonna get short Jonathan and Phil from TC back as soon as I recover.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own G Gundam. There I said it. You happy? The one and only  
  
thing I cant get and you want to rub it in my face? Jk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stalker (Setting: Ne0-Cairo): Ouch. That had to hurt. Anyways today's adventure brings  
  
us at an open campfire in Ne0-Cairo. The Ne0-American Gundam fighter Chibodee  
  
Crocket managed to sneak in some alcohol in the drinking supply. What will ensue?  
  
A WHOLE LOTTA TROUBLE THAT'S WHAT! Lets Get Things Started! GUNDAM FIGHT  
  
ALL SET??????? REEEAAADDDYY!!!!!!GGOOO!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Tragedy's Child  
  
Chapter XI: Around The Campfire  
  
'Hmm. . . Allenby's been gone for a long time,' Rain thought. 'I noticed that Albert was  
  
limping when he left. Why is that?' In the background, Chibodee is patting a huge  
  
bottle of hard liquor. "Hehehe. This should make things interesting. . ." said Chibodee.  
  
Allenby comes back a few minutes after that. "Hey you guys. Can you give me a hand?"  
  
Domon immediately rushes over and takes Albert from Allenby. "What's wrong with  
  
him?" he asked. Allenby shrugs. "I don't know. He collapsed after I told him to come  
  
back."  
  
Shinomori comes in for the first time in four or five chapters. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Poor naïve  
  
Albert," he said.  
  
Domon, Sai, George, Chibodee, and Allenby all jumps up and gets into a fighting stance.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Allenby said coldly. Shinomori ignores her and continues to  
  
gaze at Albert. "It's a miracle He didn't kill Albert," Shinomori whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Albert asked.  
  
Everybody looks back to see a very shaken Albert get up from his resting spot.  
  
"You will find out in due time," responded Shinomori. "But until then search your soul  
  
Albert. Try to remember who you once were."  
  
Albert looks around a little confused. "Wait! What about the Dark Gundams? And that  
  
Mystery Gundam?" Shinomori starts laughing. "You novice! The Dark Gundams were  
  
just holograms. We were just testing you to see if you were capable of beating it. And  
  
about the mystery Gundam, that's Project Earth's Restoration II Gundam, also  
  
known as the Ultimate Gundam II. That's all I can tell you for now."  
  
"Wait! Who was the pilot of that Gundam?" asked Albert. "You'll meet him soon. You've  
  
all been given orders to make an appearance at the United Colonies HQ in Ne0-Japan  
  
in a few days." After saying that, Shinomori disappears into the shadow. Kyoji looks  
  
a little shocked. "WHAT?! And Father didn't let me in on it? I've got to talk to him." And Kyoji goes into the Ne0-Germany trans to talk to Dr. Kasshu.  
  
Albert sighs and lies back down. "Freak. . ." he murmured. Rain goes over to check on Albert's  
  
wounds. "Don't bother. It'll heal by itself," Albert said rather coldly. Rain flinches at  
  
the tone in his voice and starts to object. "As a doctor, it is my obligation to ---"  
  
"You've done enough for me already Rain. Take a chill pill. I'm all right. It's the  
  
Striker Zero I'm more concerned about."  
  
"But you're bleeding all over!" complained Rain. "I don't mind. Do you guys mind?"  
  
Albert asked the rest of the guys. They all shook their head except for George who  
  
was given a glass of liquor from Chibodee. "Monsieur Albert please. Miss Marie Louise  
  
gets queasy at the sight of blood." George takes a sip of the drink. "Let Mademoiselle  
  
Rain tend --Whoa. . ." After taking a swig of his drink George turns really red in the face.  
  
A/N: Warning! From here on out, things will get out of hand and the character you thought  
  
you knew will be totally out of character.  
  
"George? Are you all right?" asked Marie Louise. "I'm fine baby. Come give daddy a  
  
kiss. ." George grabs the Princess and starts kissing her all over. "Oh my! Oh George!"  
  
And they fall to the ground and continues kissing and stuff. The rest of the group stares  
  
wide eyed at the Rose knight and the Princess of Ne0-France.  
  
"That was. . . not something George would do," said Albert. Rain goes back into the  
  
Ne0-Japan transport to 'answer the call of nature.'  
  
Chibodee pours a glass of booze and hands one to everyone. "Frenchie's got the  
  
right idea," he whispers to himself. "Drink up mateys. ARR." Chibodee puts the glass to  
  
his lips but does not drink. He watches the others down the spiked drinks. He cracks  
  
up and puts his drink down. "Hey how you guys feeling?" he asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sai and Domon are in a very drunk conversation. "Stay away from my mommeh," said Domon.  
  
"I think Domon's mother is hot," said Sai.  
  
"WHADDID YOU SAY?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Domon grabs the short Ne0-Chinese fighter and  
  
starts shaking him.  
  
Albert doubles over. "Urgg. . what did you do Chibodee? You didn't! Tell me you didn't  
  
spikethe drinks."  
  
Chibodee, with a crazy grin on his face, shoves Allenby into Albert's lap. "H-Hey baby,"  
  
Allenby said a little slurred. "Chibodee you RAT!! How could you?!" Albert places  
  
Allenby softly on the ground and attempts to knock Chibodee's lights out but collapses  
  
on the ground. Schwartz was singing the German blues drunkenly as always when he  
  
gets drunk.  
  
Allenby tries to get up but collapses on Albert. The two were on the ground together  
  
which made things looks kind of suspicious.  
  
"I'm such a good matchmaker," Chibodee says to himself. "Now where did Shirley get to?"  
  
A couple feet away, Natasha's riding Argo like a horse and whipping his butt with  
  
Her crop. "Faster, doggie. Faster!" Argo runs around in circles and eventually gets  
  
dizzy and falls over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Both Rain and Kyoji comes back. They were talking to each other and didn't notice  
  
Domon and Akemi in a lip lock, Sai and Cecil a little ways from the others doing the  
  
chickendance, Shirley and the girls completely wasted, the Shaolin monks reading a  
  
verse in the Bible (monks are usually Buddhists by the way), Natasha riding Argo like a  
  
horse, George and Marie Louise moving things into the tent, Zero doing the  
  
Macarena, Schwartz break-dancing while singing the German blues, Allenby totally  
  
stuck to the floor, and Albert holding his sword by the tip and trying to hack a tree off  
  
with the hilt of his sword. It wasn't until Chibodee said, "HahAhAHHA!! My plan  
  
worked!!" that they noticed something was wrong.  
  
"What's up with these guys?" asked Kyoji. "Why are they acting all weird?" Just then  
  
Rain notices Domon and Akemi making out and she tries to pry Domon's lips off  
  
Akemi's. Kyoji sighs and tries to beat some sense into Schwartz, who was doing the  
  
Coffee Grinder.  
  
"CHIBODEE!!" both Rain and Kyoji grabs him and start beating the crap outta him.  
  
A few hours later, most of the victims of Chibodee's diabolical plan finally sobered  
  
up but there were still a few who were still a little drunk.  
  
"Hey Akemi?" asked Domon drunkenly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know what's funny?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm the King Of Hearts and you're the Queen of Hearts."  
  
"aHAahahaAHhaha!!"  
  
The next morning, everyone was completely silent. Some were humiliated with  
  
themselves like George. "I'm sorry Princess," he said apologetically. "I swear that I  
  
would do nothing of the sort." Marie Louise blushes and hugs him. "I know. That's  
  
why I'm mad at you."  
  
George looks a little confused but finally gets what she means when she stuck her  
  
tongue down his throat.  
  
As for Domon and Rain, well. . .  
  
"Domon you PIG!!"  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
Rain picks up a six by eight and starts whacking him. "Do. . . Not. . . EVER. . . Mack. . . On. . . Her. . . AGAIN!!!"  
  
Chibodee sees this and starts cracking up. Rain looks at him with fire in her eyes and  
  
starts beating on him too. Pretty soon Chibodee's on the ground with two bruised eyes.  
  
"Urrgg. . ." said Albert who had the biggest hangover of them all because he's not  
  
used to drinking. Just then Albert's cellular phone starts to ring and he picks it up.  
  
"Hello?" "Albert!" "Karato?" "I need you at the United Colonies HQ right now."  
  
"Okay." "Oh, and bring everybody else with you too." "Can do." "Don't be late."  
  
And Karato hangs up. Albert looks at his phone a little hurt. "Doesn't anybody say  
  
'Goodbye' anymore?" He throws his phone back into his pack and whistles very  
  
loudly to get everybody's attention. "We're going. Pack up." And Albert falls down and  
  
loses consciousness. The gang falls down anime style. Chibodee gets up with most of  
  
his bones broken and starts to laugh and loses consciousness too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry if it sucked but I cant think over the pain. The next one will be better, mark my words.  
  
Please R&R!! =)  
  
Assassin Gundam: x_x  
  
That's all I need to say.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	12. Big Trouble The War Begins

A/N: I just realized something. My fic's PG-13!! And I've been writing in G/PG reference. How weird is that? So from  
  
now on, I guess I'll use more vulgar language. And less big words. This isn't Gilmore Girls you know?  
  
*Sweatdrop* Gilmore Girls. . . yuck!! I hate it but my girl loves it for some reason. Anyway here's Chapter 12!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I feel like I'm talking to myself whenever I write disclaimers but oh well. It has to be done.  
  
I own nothing. Technically, I don't even own the OC's in my story. Well, except for one but who's counting?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stalker (Setting: Ne0-Japan Colonies): In the previous Chapter, the Ne0- American devil Chibodee Crocket intoxicates  
  
almost everyone for his own sick humor. That guy. . . well anyway the past's the past. Today's adventure brings us back  
  
to Ne0-Japan AGAIN. Gosh, how irritating! Things will get worst before it gets better that's all I can tell you. Lets Get Things  
  
Started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET?????? REEEAAADDYY!!!!!!GGOOO!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Tragedy's Child  
  
Chapter XII: Big Trouble. The War Begins  
  
"Everyone all set to go?!" I yelled into the camera system. "Yes. We'll follow your lead Albert," I heard Domon say.  
  
I blasted off and the rest of the gang followed. "This must be important," I said to myself.  
  
"Why else would Shinomori know about it before I do? It must concern the safety of the United Colonies."  
  
"Albert!" Gundam ScytheBlade flew right beside me.  
  
"Shinomori. What do they want from me?" I asked.  
  
"They want to give you the next assignment. This one is far more dangerous compared to the last one. You'll get the details later. Now follow me!"  
  
And ScytheBlade blasted ahead of me. I grumbled and followed my superior. After landing in Ne0-Japan, I got outta my cockpit and grabbed Shinomori by the collar.  
  
"What is this mission about? I need to know now," I said. Shinomori grins, does a little shuffle, and twists my arm  
  
around my back.  
  
"I said you'll find out soon enough." And he lets go of his grip.  
  
"Damn you don't know how much that hurts!" But Shinomori pretended to not hear me. I ran after him.  
  
"So will you be on this assignment?" I asked  
  
"Yes. Only the most elite Gundam fighters are allowed on this case. That's why Karato asked the others to come along."  
  
I looked at Shinomori worriedly. "Lemme guess. This isn't just any case. This one's big."  
  
Shinomori grins and puts his arm around me. "That's right. Don't tell this to the others, but this case involves the  
  
security of both the United Colonies and the planet Mars."  
  
"Planet Mars?!" I was a little confused. "What does Mars have to do with the United Colonies? In the Proclamation  
  
of FC 37, Mars was declared an independent planet. Why are we protecting it if it's not even ours to protect?"  
  
Shinomori shakes his head. "You don't understand. There are approximately five point six billion people living  
  
on Mars. If we don't do something about it, they'll all die. Do you want that on your conscious? Personally I don't so just  
  
keep your mouth shut and keep walking."  
  
I opened my mouth but something told me not to test Shinomori's patience. I sighed and hung my head down. 'I  
  
just cant find what his motive to fight is. And he seems so familiar. Why is it that I don't remember?' We finally  
  
reached a door at the ninety-fifth floor.  
  
"Go right in Albert. You'll be given the details by your superiors. Good luck." And Shinomori brushes past the Shuffle Alliances and disappears.  
  
I held my breath and opened the door. I stepped inside, the others right after me. Inside the room sat seventeen men, all of whom I know from military experiences.  
  
"Captain, please be seated. You might've heard from Major Shinomori about the conflict. The 14th Gundam Fight has been  
  
postponed because Lord Takeda, a very powerful figure from Ne0-Underworlds, has taken over Mars on Coordinates  
  
193, 324, 581 and 789, the most populated areas. However, the people of Mars think that we're the ones who took  
  
over their turf. And to make matters worse, the Earth Alliance has also declared war on the Colonies. An all out war is imminent  
  
and we're the target. They trust Takeda and not us. Plus, the Takeda army is strong. Their mobile suits are just as strong as  
  
Gundams. That is why we need you to lead the Shuffle Alliances into Mars. You're the only one we can trust."  
  
I cocked an eyebrow. "What about the other Gundam fighters? And Shinomori?" The First General clears his throat.  
  
"Uhh. . . this problem is too big to be let out. We must act like nothing's wrong. And about Shinomori, we don't entirely trust the Major. But you. . you've proved to be loyal." That statement made my blood boil for some reason.  
  
"So I'm loyal. Then why the hell is Shinomori a Major and I'm just a Captain. Hmm? Is it just that I'm freakin' loyal?!"  
  
"Captain!" warned the Lt. Gen. "Don't be so insubordinate." I calmed down a little bit as I heard my friend's voice. "Sorry."  
  
"That's more like it. And onto other business. We know that the Ultimate Gundam has damaged Striker Zero so you'll be piloting the Striker X. It's the next Gundam in the line of the Striker models. It hasn't been tested yet so be careful with it. Just. . . Just don't get killed out there Captain. You've proven to be a very useful asset to us. You're dismissed." I saluted and left.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Did you hear that?!" It has been an hour after the meeting. I still couldn't believe it.  
  
"Rain calm down. It's only a minor setback," Allenby said trying to reassure me.  
  
"Mi-MINOR SETBACK?! Didn't you hear what they said? We're screwed!!" But Allenby shook her head.  
  
"No, we're not. Remember, we have Albert protecting us." She sighs blissfully. I suppressed a smile and covered put my hand on my forehead.  
  
"Oh, brother." I left Allenby to herself to fantasize about her crush and met up with Domon.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I walked into an empty room. "Son of a @#$!%. They're totally useless! And why the hell did Shinomori just leave like that? These people don't make any sense!"  
  
I put my hands on my face and rubbed my eyes. I've been so stressed out ever since the Gundam fight started. I thought that it would be a walk in a park but now things just seem to be happening outta the blue.  
  
Domon leans on the doorframe and watches me mope. "Stand up King Of Clubs," he shouted. I looked at him a little annoyed.  
  
"What do you want Domon?" He tilts his head. "I'm not trying to be rude but you look like s***." I put my face in my hands again.  
  
"Leave me alone. You don't understand."  
  
Rain comes in. "Oh really? Then why don't you tell us about it?" I turned to her next and gave her a resentful look.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Rain slams her fist on the wall, which surprised both Domon and me.  
  
"Then how the hell will we ever be able to understand you if you keep acting this way? Either put up or shut up!"  
  
I got really pissed after she said that. "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I punched the concrete ground and made a hole in it. "I just want to be alone," I said softly and walked off.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Wow I've never seen Albert act this way," I said in surprise.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it. He kinda acts like me during the first three months of the 13th Gundam Fight doesn't he Rain?" I nodded my head.  
  
"Yeah its weird. He turned from a totally nice guy to an ass."  
  
"Who's an ass?" Allenby enters. Both Domon and I blush and shook our head.  
  
"No one. No one." We were not dumb enough to talk crap about the guy Allenby likes.  
  
"Oh okay. If you see Albert tell him that I'm looking for him." I smiled nervously and nodded my head. Allenby walks off too but was unaware of the crater Albert created.  
  
Domon puts his arm around me but I shoved him away. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You still mad about me and Akemi? Listen babe I'm sorry all right? I was drunk for gosh sake. Gimme some credit!"  
  
But inside Domon knows that he enjoyed the kiss he shared with the other Ne0-Japan Gundam fighter.  
  
I ignored his pleas and walked off too. I was, still in fact, mad at Domon for kissing Akemi. I couldn't help but think that Domon finds her more attractive than me.  
  
A/N: Don't say that Rain! You're the hottest chick in G Gundam!!! Oh and you too Allenby.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I sat down on the cold ground and buried my face in my arms. I didn't want people to see the great Gundam fighter in tears.  
  
I still couldn't believe who I really am. After Shinomori told me to search my soul back in Ne0-Cairo, I came across General  
  
Chen and forced him to tell me the truth about my past. But the truth was too hard to bear. The fact still remains: I'm an assassin.  
  
After hearing that, I cant even look in the mirror and not feel a bit disgusted, with myself and with the people who did this to me.  
  
"Its okay Albert," said an inner voice. "You were smart enough to stop killing. You had the strength to overcome the upper powers. You are good Albert. Stop crying you're just embarrassing yourself."  
  
I shed my last drop of tear and wiped my face. "You're right. This isn't how I should act. What have I become?"  
  
I paced around the room still frustrated. "I don't mind getting sent to fight, but I just don't want the others involved. I mean, what if they get hurt? The mobile suits are pretty strong and I'm not sure if I can keep an eye out for my friends at all time."  
  
I grabbed a pen and pencil and created a game plan.  
  
"Okay. Bolt, Rose, Maxter, and Dragon Gundam will guard 193.  
  
Mystic, God, and Master Gundam will guard 324.  
  
Shinobee, Shadow, and Spiegel Gundam will guard 581.  
  
And Striker X, Rising, and Noble Gundam will guard 789. There! Perfect. That way everybody's evenly paired up."  
  
I got up to find the other and tell them about the plan.  
  
When I opened the door, I saw Allenby on the verge of falling down. I quickly sprang into action and caught her.  
  
"Thanks," she said quite softly.  
  
"You're so very welcome," I replied.  
  
My first instinct was to release my grip on her but that was not what I did. Instead, I gazed intently into her excited green eyes. I felt her heart beating faster and faster. So did mine. Before I realized what I've done, I brushed my lips against hers in a soft, tender kiss.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Hmm. . . According to Domon and Rain, Albert is in this room." Before I could open the door, I slipped on a wet spot on the ground and fell on my butt.  
  
"Good going, Allenby. And the sign's just right there." I eyed the yellow sign that depicts a stick figure slipping on the ground. I got up and slipped again. But this time I was caught by a pair of strong arm. I looked up and saw Albert.  
  
"Thanks," I said almost whispered trying to not blush.  
  
"You're so very welcome," he said softer than anything I've ever heard.  
  
Just then I noticed this is the closest I've ever been with a guy. 'Kiss me. Please don't play with my heart. Just do it,' I thought. He leaned in a little bit closer. My heart was beating so fast it was on the verge of exploding. Then Albert touched my lips with his, and still holding onto me, deepens the kiss.  
  
I could've died right here in Albert's arms tonight. Wow. Our first real kiss. I'll never forget this moment. I'll never forget his tender lips, the soft kiss that could send anyone into a state of bliss, the chills of pleasure running down my spine. This is where I want to be. I knew that he had no intention of breaking away. Fine by me, I didn't want to either. But then unfortunately he did. He stared at me slightly panting.  
  
He leaned in once again and I closed my eyes. 'Oh gosh yes! Go for it Albert.' He brushed his lips on my again but this time Domon just HAD to be there and open his big fat mouth.  
  
"Whoa! Am I interrupting something?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was startled and accidentally dropped Allenby. "Ow," she groaned.  
  
"Allenby? Damn, I'm so sorry," I said as I helped her up again. I tried my best not to look her in the eyes but my cheeks were crimson. 'Note to self: Kill Domon for making me look like a fool.'  
  
"Domon! Get outta here," Allenby growled.  
  
Domon flung his hands up in the air impatiently and slams the door behind him. We were totally alone again. I looked at Allenby who was leaning on the wall and waiting expectantly. I turned a bright shade of red as she smiled at me.  
  
'Oh gosh. What the hell am I suppose to do? That kiss was just a spur of a moment thing. What should I do?'  
  
"Then why the hell did you kiss her in the first place?" asked an inner voice.  
  
"I was just caught up in the moment! I didn't think she'd take this so seriously."  
  
"Now its your problem lover boy. C'ya." And my inner voice tunes out.  
  
"Wait! C'mon I need help! I need---" Just then my phone starts to ring. 'Yes! Saved by the bell.' I picked it up.  
  
"Hello? This is Albert."  
  
"Albert? It's Shinomori. You got the full details about the case right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Good. You'll meet the pilot of the Ultimate Gundam tomorrow. Good luck."  
  
"Good luck to what?"  
  
"With you and Allenby."  
  
"What?! Where the hell are you?"  
  
"Uhh. . .Bye!"  
  
I looked at my phone a little disgusted. Allenby pushes herself off the wall and holds me in a tight hug. "So how bout it?"  
  
I looked around nervously. What should I say to her? The truth, yes that's the best.  
  
"I-I-I-I g-g-g-got t-t-to g-g-go!! Bye!" And I ran as fast as I could outta there. I needed time to think things over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I know that love scene was sort of pathetic but come on! The Gundam Fight's been postponed! I'm so angry that I'll even slap MYSELF for writing that.  
  
NOTE: All OC's have been chosen but will not appear for a few more chapters. Just letting you know or else the readers will get suspicious. =)  
  
Thanks to all the advice from AJ Lover. ^_^  
  
What else. . . thanks to all who reviewed. You're all so cool.  
  
Let's see. . . what else. . . Oh yeah. Thanks to the AssassinGundam Team. That includes Assassin Gundam. Striker X, Striker Zero, Blade Striker, etc. You all know who you are.  
  
And. . . that's it. Until then, Peace out.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	13. Test For True Love

It's three in the morning and I'm pretty pissed off right now. After getting hog-tied by my fic team, I've been forced to  
  
give readers one more week to submit their character. I'll try my best to be unbiased while choosing. What I'll probably end  
  
up doing is write the names of the OC's on little pieces of paper and picking them out randomly. And now I have a whole  
  
load of ideas so I guess I wont be sleeping tonight.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own G Gundam. I'm just a bored teen who has given up on television. And I guess I can name all  
  
the things I don't own, but I'm not going to. It'll just make me feel bad.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stalker (Setting: Ne0-Japan): Albert! How embarrassing! Running away from a five foot three Ne0-Swedish girl. Tsk  
  
tsk tsk. Anyways, today Albert will meet yet another mystery . And what better way to greet an ex-ASSASSIN than a  
  
duel? Lets Get Things Started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL  
  
SET?????? REEEAAADDYY!!!!!!GGOOO!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Tragedy's Child  
  
Chapter XIII: Fight For True Love  
  
"What just happened?" I asked myself. I was so close to making Albert mine and now he's gone. "I didn't start off too strong  
  
and scare him away did I?" I blushed and slapped myself in the face. "Idiot! You made yourself look too needy! Urg!! From  
  
now on, no more." I nodded my head and walked up, my nose in the air. I descended down the stairs to meet up with  
  
Shinomori. I met Argo on my way down and we both descended down the stairs in a fairly quiet manner.  
  
"Hey Allenby!" It was Domon. "Hurry up! Shinomori's waiting." I slid down the stairs, accidentally tripping Argo and we both came tumbling down.  
  
"Ow."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Get up!" shouted Natasha. "We're going and we're not waiting behind for stragglers." I got to my feet and caught up with the rest.  
  
"So where's Albert at?" asked Zero. Shinomori, who was leading the way, pretended not to hear him. Instead, he pulls out  
  
some sort of clearance card and inserts it into the wall. A few moments later, the wall started to shake violently.  
  
"GAAHH!!" Sai scurried away to hide behind Argo. "This place's haunted! Ghosts!!!"  
  
Argo picks Sai up and puts him on his broad shoulders. The shaking stops and the wall opens up to reveal a corridor. Then he turns to me.  
  
"Allenby, I've got a fool-proof plan that will get you and Albert together. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
I nodded my head. "Yes! I'll do anything if it catches Albert's attention."  
  
"Good. Now here's the plan. This corridor is actually a simulation. We'll be in a soundproof room and oversee Albert's  
  
every move. When Albert gets there, he will have to choose which one of you he should save. Now is that foolproof or what?"  
  
I thought about it for a moment and then realized something. 'What if Albert doesn't chose me? Then I'll be left with more pain.'  
  
But there is nothing more painful than what Albert had already done. "Ok. Let's do it."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I didn't sleep at all that night for I was still thinking about my dilemma. Right after I walked out on  
  
Allenby, my crewmember Vanessa confessed her love for me. 'That's just not right. . .'  
  
Just then Shinomori calls me up and tells me to get up. I looked around. 'Damn, four in the morning.' I met him  
  
at the foot of the stairs.  
  
"Okay what is it?" I asked a little annoyed.  
  
Shinomori looks at me disapprovingly. "First of all, I want to talk to you about Allenby. And second of all, you want to  
  
see the pilot of the Ultimate Gundam or not?"  
  
I widen my eyes. "What about Allenby? Is she hurt? Tell me!!" I grabbed Shinomori's collar in frustration.  
  
"She will be hurt if you don't do something soon."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"Seph, the pilot of the Ultimate Gundam has taken her hostage. The only way to save her is by defeating him in a one-on-one fight. But the thing is, this guy's strong, stronger than you can possibly imagine. The only way - - - hey! Where're you going?"  
  
I pulled out my sword. "Just tell me where she is. I'll save her." Shinomori sighs and nods his head.  
  
"All right." He goes to a wall and somehow it splits apart to reveal a corridor. "Wear this." He hands me a headgear.  
  
"Just don't take it off." I nodded and stepped inside.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'This is the only way I can get Albert to notice me. I'm not doing him any harm right?'  
  
"Well I don't know," said my reasonable voice. "You're deceiving him and if you really like him you shouldn't do that."  
  
"Yeah right," said my evil side sarcastically. "She's gonna die of old age before Albert notices her. I say we go through with this."  
  
I smirked. "Yeah. Why not? It's not like he's getting hurt by this."  
  
"I don't know. . . what if he chooses Vanessa and not you?"  
  
"I don't care. I just want to know the truth. That's it."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I ran on ahead and finally reached a door at the end of the corridor. I walked into the chamber and both Allenby and  
  
Vanessa were tied up on the wall. "Allenby! Vanessa! Are you hurt?"  
  
"You should thing about your own health first," said a voice. Just then a very tall guy with long, gray-silver hair appears.  
  
"I take it you're Seph, the person responsible for this," I said slowly.  
  
"Yes. It is I who kidnapped these two fine gals."  
  
"I suggest you let me pass. I'll settle things with you later, but right now nothing is more important to me than their safety."  
  
"I cant do that Albert. You and me will fight, and if for some miraculous reason you manage to beat me then I  
  
will let you take them."  
  
I started chuckling, my hair all about my face. "You have no idea what I can do to you. With my newfound abilities, I'll  
  
wipe the floor with your face."  
  
Seph covers his mouth and starts to shake from laughter. "You've overestimated your chances. Now everybody in  
  
this room will see that I was and still am the best!! And not even you, Albert, can defeat me again." And our battle began.  
  
A/N: Again? What does that mean? Lol you'll find out in later chappies.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Albert. . ." I whispered as I saw the love of my life enter the chamber.  
  
"Don't worry," said Shinomori. "He's not gonna get hurt or anything. It's all just a simulation."  
  
"Yeah but still. I feel like I'm betraying his trust."  
  
"It's all right. You DO want to see who he chooses right?" Shinomori asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes of course I do," I replied.  
  
"Then don't sweat it. For me, I just want to see Albert get his butt kicked by Seph," he answered with a grin on his face.  
  
I glared at Shinomori. "WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!"  
  
He looks around nervously. "Heh. Nothing."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Seph drew his long sword and advances toward me slowly. I couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. I mean, after all  
  
he does have a very long sword that looks very light so that means I'm at a disadvantage.  
  
"Okay, there's no shame in back out Albert," said Seph. "You have no chance against me so just run for your life!"  
  
I smiled and heaved a sigh. "With the lives of loved ones at stake, I will NEVER give in! Mark my words, you will pay  
  
for all you have done to them."  
  
I used my disappearing trick and reappeared right in back of Seph. I brought the sword down with all my might but in  
  
a swift move, he was able to block it with his sword. I jumped back to regain my distance against this silver-hair wonder.  
  
'How was he able to block that? I struck him at lightning speed! Not even Shinomori or I can dodge that. He must be something.'  
  
Seph sheathes his sword and starts laughing. "You see? There's no way of ever beating me."  
  
'Okay he's getting really cocky. Now I must insult him to get him mad enough to make a mistake.'  
  
"I see your lips moving, Seph, but the words don't mean spit."  
  
Seph's grin vanished right after I said that. He drew his sword again and charged me yet again.  
  
'The plan worked. Now to put an end to this.'  
  
I dodged all his strikes and managed to bury my sword into his torso. I jumped back to keep some more distance.  
  
"Hah! Now do you realize that nothing can stop me from rescuing Allenby? You were a fool to ever mess with somebody I'm in love with! Hahaha--- huh?" I froze.  
  
'Did I just say that I love her?'  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I was stunned when I heard the word "love." My whole body begins to tremble. 'Albert LOVES me? But-But when did this happen?'  
  
"Stop complaining, girl. You were in love with him long before he fell for you!" cried my inner voice.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't. . . I didn't expect him to feel the same way about me. Not just yet."  
  
Domon breaks my conversation with myself. "Looks like you're in luck Allenby! Gosh, I didn't expect Albert to drop the  
  
'Love' bomb so quickly. Too bad, he should've saved himself for later."  
  
I quickly turned to Domon. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" I jumped at Domon but Argo intervened. I fell to the ground  
  
after jumping into the solid form of the Ne0-Russian ex-space pirate. "Ow."  
  
"Look! Seph is getting up!" Rain points at the tall figure that was at his knees. "The fight's still on!"  
  
"Well, duh. Seph was holding back way too much energy. I've known both of these fighters for a long time so it's safe  
  
to say that this match is just getting started. Might as well kick back and enjoy the show."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
I smirked at the fallen warrior. 'Give him credit, he's lasted this long and you're not holding anything back. If it's an all  
  
out fight he wants, then I guess its fine by me.' Seph wipes the blood off his chin.  
  
"You're good, Albert. Better than the last time I fought you. But I have also improved a great deal in the past decade."  
  
He gets up to his feet and draws his sword again.  
  
"Brace yourself, Albert. This is a fight in which you've never experienced before. I will honor you with fifty percent of my true power."  
  
I drew my sword again. "This should be interesting. Anybody who comes in my path will be FORCED aside!!" I jumped  
  
into the air and brought my sword down on Seph. After all the smoke cleared, Seph was leaning on his sword in the  
  
opposite side of the room. I pulled my sword outta the ground and sheathed it again.  
  
"You're good, Seph. How bout we finish this fight using our trademark finishing move?"  
  
Seph grins widely. "If I actually used my trademark attack, you probably wont live to see another day."  
  
I frowned slightly. "Since when do you start caring about me? Besides, don't tell me what's good for me."  
  
Seph's grin diminishes lightly. He holds his sword at his right side. I shifted my stance so I could have a full frontal attack while blocking his attack.  
  
I looked into Seph's eyes to read his emotions only to find that he has none. His unnaturally green eyes were unshaken and his grin never left his face.  
  
'How come I never got to meet this guy?' Something about him just seems so familiar, like the feeling when someone's with his lifelong friend.  
  
I shook my head. That doesn't matter right now. He's a fighter and he's in my way. Now its time to finish this the only way I know how. A fight to the finish. The last one standing is the victor.  
  
Seph disappears and then the room was filled with Sephs. I looked around. This is a technique similar to mine but the illusions all seem so solid.  
  
"Hahaha! I know that you are also able to use a technique similar to this one. But there's only one difference about it. These are not illusions. These are actually my own flesh and bone. Now prepare for the end!"  
  
The Sephs attacked all at the same time. I jumped into the air and drew my sword to attack the nearest Seph. Then I jumped to the other side of the wall and killed a few more there. I continued this way until only one remained. By now I'm already tired out. I sheathed my sword and fell to my knees.  
  
"Good job, Albert. Let's just say that you beat me okay? Now take your pick of the gals."  
  
I looked around confused. "What? I plan on taking them both."  
  
Seph takes out a cigarette and lights up. "Those are the rules."  
  
"I don't care about the rules. Rules are meant to be broken."  
  
Seph shakes his index finger in my face. "Nope. We play by the rules. I only have one key. Now you choose. Remember, the  
  
one you choose to save will be safe, while the other will fall in an endless abyss. Now choose."  
  
I took the key and went over to the two. I looked at Vanessa, then into Allenby's eyes. Those eyes. . . Those eyes  
  
that first caught my attention. The choice is pretty obvious. I went over to Allenby with the key in my hand. I  
  
trembled as I inserted it into the lock. Then I fell to my knees. "I'm so sorry, Vanessa. Please don't hate me for this.  
  
But Allenby's the one I care about." I turned the key and carried Allenby in my arms as Vanessa fell into an opening  
  
in the ground.  
  
"That's good Albert," said Shinomori's voice. "End simulation."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Starangel100890: Thanks for your advice. It was very helpful and helped me with my writer's block. Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
To AllenbyBeardsley: Thanks for going out of your way and sending me an e- mail. That was pretty nice of you.  
  
To the Readers: I hope you're enjoying my story so far. Remember, this week's the last week I'll accept OC's so get them in quick. NOTE: This is the last week. There isn't another chance after this.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	14. Whipped By Allenby

Evil Microsoft Word. . . If you haven't heard yet, my damn Microsoft Word deleted the original Chapter  
  
14. It's gone forever. *sob* I'll be writing this chapter from scratch so it wont sound exactly like it's suppose  
  
to. Stupid Microsoft Word. From now on I'm using Wordpad. That's right! I don't need you anymore. . .  
  
anyways this is the abridged version of the original chapter 14. Enjoy! =)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own G Gundam. Yada yada yada. You know the rest so I wont even go there.  
  
*************************  
  
Stalker (Setting: Mars): This is Mars, the red planet. Over the years, people have been living on Mars. But  
  
there is just one problem. Mars is an instable planet and has no resources. That is why the United  
  
Colonies built a Reactor that can produce enough resources for the planet so its inhabitants or the planet  
  
itself wont perish. But after the Reactor was built, the planet' been dependent on it too much that it cannot  
  
sustain life without it. But you don't have to know anything about this for now. Today's adventure brings us to  
  
Ne0-Japan where a certain Ne0-Taiwan might get a change in appearance. Lets Get Things Started!  
  
GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET?????? REEEAAADDYY!!!!!!GGOOO!!!!  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter XIV: Whipped By Allenby  
  
"So this is all just a setup," I said to myself as I took off my headgear. "But what I same came directly from the heart. I admit it. I really do love Allenby Beardsley. I'm just glad that I got that off my chest."  
  
I sighed in content. 'Man, no one's gonna let me live this down.' I sighed again. "I should've told Allenby this a long time ago. Now she's probably gonna think I'm some kind of jerk. How am I ever gonna get her to even look at me anymore?"  
  
"Don't sweat it," said an inner voice.  
  
"D-DON'T SWEAT IT?! I'm screwed! I dropped the 'love' bomb WAY too soon. And I didn't even mean to say it."  
  
"No you're not screwed beyond all hope. Don't you get it yet? She likes you, man."  
  
"What?! How do you know?"  
  
"Remember that kiss you gave her just yesterday? Didn't you see the look on her face? Oh yeah that's right. You ran out like a coward. Now shut up and trust me: She likes you, you like her, go to her already!"  
  
I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes. I have to approach her delicately and one wrong move on my behalf can totally ruin everything.  
  
"Hey Albert! Good job." It was Shinomori.  
  
". . . Hey Shinomori. Thanks."  
  
Shinomori starts to chuckle. "Don't mention it, kid. I knew with the right amount of persuasion you'd come to. Now she's all yours go."  
  
I nodded and ran up to the soundproof room. But as I entered, Domon and the rest of the crew were there.  
  
'Oh, no. I don't want THEM to see this. . .' I stepped back uncertainly. It was a good thing that Rain seemed to know my awkwardness.  
  
"Hey Domon," she said. "We have to go now. Remember that THING we have to go do?"  
  
"Rain, what the hell are you talk--- OH YEAH! The 'thing'! C'mon let's go guys," and everybody crams out the door. Before leaving, Chibodee gives Allenby a thumbs up.  
  
I stepped into the room a little warily, my eyes never leaving Allenby. 'Now's the time to see if she feels the same way.' Before I knew it, I was a foot away from her. Little did I know that the distance between us was gone. Before I even had a chance to get a word in, Allenby puts both her hands on my cheek and presses her lips to mine.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Albert chose me," I whispered as I saw Albert (in the simulation) carry me in his arms. 'Not only did he choose me, he also said he loved me.'  
  
LOVE. That's a something I lived without in my whole life. That is until I met Domon but he, in truth, did not feel the same way about me. I feel so special. Albert- the perfect guy- says he loves me. I knew long ago that I myself loved him but I never thought he would respond to it. This is just too perfect.  
  
Vanessa totally freaks out. "NO! ALBERT! MY LOVE!" She runs away with tears streaming on her face.  
  
Just then Albert enters the room. He looks around a little uncertainly. It wasn't until everybody left the room that he loosens up a bit. He begins to walk toward me. Every step that he took I felt more and more uneasy.  
  
By the time he was right in front of me, I was already at the point of a heart attack. My heart was pumping so fast.  
  
'Kiss me, Albert. God, just kiss me. Don't make me suffer anymore. Set me free.'  
  
Then he leans his face towards mine. He opens his mouth but stops halfway. That was it. I know he wants it, he knows he wants it, I'm doing it. I placed both my hands on his cheeks and press my lips against his.  
  
Again I was lifted off my feet and into a state of bliss. His soft lips against mine, his bulging muscular arms wrapped around me, his calm even breathing. . . this is what fairy tales are made of.  
  
He broke away and gazed into my eyes uncertainly. "Allenby, I care for you. But I need to know something. Do you feel the same way? Please, I don't want to lose you."  
  
His words brought tears to my eyes. "Yes, Albert. I feel the same way, no, even more. I've always wanted things to end up like this. You're the one I want."  
  
Albert smiles and tightens his grip around my waist. I lean my head against his chest as he leans his cheek against my head. This is the moment I've been waiting for since the first day I met Albert. He likes me for me, and nothing else.  
  
"Wait a minute," said an inner voice. "If he likes you for you, then right now you're totally out of character."  
  
I gasped softly. "You're right!" I broke away from his arms. "C'mon I'm starved. Let's go get something to eat."  
  
Albert looks a little confused at my change of personality. "O-Okay. Whatever you want, Allenby."  
  
'Hmph. Whatever I want. . . I have a feeling today's gonna be REAL entertaining.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I examined my Masamune. In the sunlight, it looks even more magnificent than ever. Despite all the blood this sword has tasted, it still looks so innocent. I still remember the first time I got it. I was about twenty years old back then.  
  
Back then. . . the time I spent training with Albert, Aaron, and Shinomori. When Undefeated Of The Four Winds passed his experience onto me.  
  
Back then when Albert became the first person to ever beat me in a fight when I was at full power. . .  
  
Back then when I accidentally killed Aaron the Striker. . .  
  
I sighed as I started to remember events in my past. 'Albert sure has changed throughout the years. He seems so. . . different. In one minute he's exactly like the Albert I remember, and in the other he acts like Aaron. Why is that?' But to my displeasure, a telegram guy comes in.  
  
"Mr. Seph? I've got a telegram for you." The guy opens the telegram and starts to read.  
  
"Seph, we are in need of your services again. The reactor in Mars is faulty and I want you to disengage it. The time has come for Mars to end. Destroy anybody who gets in your way and trust no one. Leave for this mission immediately. -Ishigawa."  
  
I motioned for the telegram guy to leave. "Gosh, these Colonists cant do anything for themselves. Oh well. I'm not complaining. I am, after all, the Great Seph."  
  
I smirked and got to my feet. "Better not waste any time." And I was off again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was in my room at HQ thinking about my chances in the 14th Gundam Fight. "Slim to nothing," I murmured to myself as I remember the superiority in strength Albert and Shinomori has over the rest of us. Even Akemi and Zero proved to be too much for us, the original Shuffle Alliance.  
  
'Maybe it's time for us to just throw in the towel.' I shook my head.  
  
"I am the embodiment of the American Dream!" I shouted. "I can do anything! I am the best! I am the strongest! I am Chibodee Crocket!" I stood up triumphantly while my crew shouted, "GO CHIBODEE!" in the background.  
  
"I will win the 14th Gundam Fight. And do ya know why?" I asked my crew.  
  
"Because you're the best Chibodee!" the four yelled in unison.  
  
"Damn straight! Now let's go out for some beers to celebrate the rebirth of Chibodee Crocket!" I started toward a local pub to get totally buzzed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where are we going?" I asked Allenby who was in fact dragging me across Ne0-Japan, literally.  
  
"A fancy restaurant, that's what. And you're paying!" she said playfully.  
  
"Whatever you say, Allenby." I still couldn't believe she has me wearing a blindfold and dragging me around like a kid. But I care about her, and I guess that can excuse her actions.  
  
After what seems like forever, Allenby finally lets me take off my blindfold. I looked up at the so-called "fancy restaurant." It turns out to be a megaplex.  
  
"C'mon we're going to the saloon first," she said and resumes dragging me.  
  
"You want to get a haircut or something?" I asked but when she turned to look at me, I knew I was in trouble. The evil glint in her eyes told me so.  
  
"No, YOU'RE getting the haircut," she said as she pointed to my fiery red hair. I looked at her incredulously.  
  
"What?! No, I think you're mistaken. I love this hair. What- - -" But I was nevertheless dragged into the saloon and put onto 'the chair'.  
  
"Allenby. . . please don't joke around. You know I love my hair." But Allenby still had the mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
Then I thought of something that would for sure get me outta this mess. With all my courage, I did the best I could to mimic the puppy dog pout.  
  
"Please Allenby. Don't cut my hair. Pu-pu-pu-Pweeze?" At that, Allenby falls to her bottom laughing so hard she started crying.  
  
"*hic* okay Albert. I wont cut your hair. But I am going to dye it."  
  
I looked at her in bewilderment and started laughing. "Oh, no you don't. I like having red hair." But Allenby shakes her head.  
  
"It doesn't harmonize with the color of your eyes. Besides, you probably look better as a blond," she replied.  
  
That's it. I don't have to put up with this. She's gone too far. But after looking at her, how can I resist?  
  
I leaned down and let the stylist start dying my hair. "I'll never hear the end of it," I murmured as she applied the dye and I felt the color of my hair changing.  
  
An hour later, I looked in the mirror and yelled out in horror. 'I've turned into a preppy priss!' I groaned. Allenby puts her hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Wow. You look royally hot," she said stifling her laughter.  
  
I walked out the saloon immediately after that, Allenby right behind me still trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Allenby's next spot to torture me is at a low class department store. She sprinted to the girl's petite section and started to look through the racks.  
  
"Hold these." She piles me with a mountain of clothes and was pulling her top over her head.  
  
"Allenby!" I said crossly and pointed to the dressing room.  
  
"Spoilsport," she said and goes to change. Then she turns back. "I wont be long," she whispers in a low, seductive voice.  
  
She knew I was under her spell and she was happy about the face. "And no peeking!" she said playfully.  
  
"I would NEVER!" I cried pompously but then again the unorthodox side of me really did want to. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was shaken awake.  
  
"This better be good," I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes.  
  
"It is, Albert. Open your eyes," replied Allenby in a silky voice. By the time I saw her my whole face went red.  
  
"Allenby, you cannot wear something this. . . 'obscene' in public! I wont let you!"  
  
But I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful form. The tank top and short leather skirt didn't help make things better.  
  
She gives me a very mischievous smile. "I'm shopping for your clothes next so try to get on my good side."  
  
I looked at my United Colonies uniform. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"  
  
Allenby puts her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughing. "You look too uptight, dork!"  
  
I sighed and held out my arm. "Go ahead." She grabs my arm and leads me upstairs to the men's section.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rain? Where are you taking me?" It was Domon.  
  
Rain responds, "We're going out silly. We haven't done something together in a while now you know?"  
  
Domon lets out a frustrated grunt.  
  
I lurked in the shadows still, for I didn't want Domon to see me. Just then Domon narrows his eyes and starts toward my way.  
  
"Domon!" yelled Rain. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"I'll be right back Rain!" And Domon managed to drop-kick me. "Who are you and why have you been following me and Rain for the last seventeen blocks?"  
  
I was confused. 'Doesn't he know who I am? Oh yeah. That's right. I've got bandanna covering my whole face.  
  
I pulled off the bandanna to reveal my identity. "It's me!!"  
  
Domon looked surprised. "Akemi?! What are you doing here? Wait what am I saying? You want to have lunch with us?"  
  
'Hehehe. Perfect.' I tried to act casual. "Umm. . . yeah sure. Why not? Beats the hell outta what I was going to do."  
  
Rain started to curse in Ne0-Japanese under her breath. 'You have me to deal with now, bee-yatch. Akemi will not give up Domon without a fight.' HAHAHA I'm pure evil. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"GGGAAAAHHHH!!! You want me to wear this?!" I held up the very tight undergarment to Allenby's face.  
  
"I was just kidding, Albert," she replies and ignores the onlooking spectators. "You're so hot when you're angry."  
  
I sighed. "You're hopeless, Allenby." I got a jab to the rib by her for my comment. "Okay I'll agree to try these garments on but that's it."  
  
Allenby holds out a sailor's suit. "How bout this one?"  
  
I backed away slowly. "Heh. I don't think so. Just these all right?"  
  
She starts to pout but gives in. "Fine. You're no fun."  
  
I smirked and went to go change. I looked at myself in the mirror. 'Hmm not to sound narcissistic but I look pretty good.' Okay time to wow Allenby.  
  
I walked out and sneaked up on her. "Hey, babe." She turns and couldn't stop staring at me.  
  
"You okay?" I asked in mock concern. Allenby broke the gaze and smiles nervously.  
  
"I-I-I k-k-knew y-y-you'd l-l-look g-g-good in t-t-this," she stuttered. Now I was really concerned.  
  
"Seriously, you okay? You know that you're stuttering right?" She smiles weakly and nods.  
  
I put my arm on her. "Good. Then I'll have no problem getting you back for forcing me to dye my hair."  
  
We exited the megaplex in fairly high spirits. It wasn't until I heard someone call my name that I felt a little annoyed.  
  
"Ne0-Taiwan? Is that you?!" said a Ne0-American voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chibodee? Damn, you had way too much to drink," said Shirley. I couldn't discriminate between which of the girls said this.  
  
"Cath? Janet? Damn, whichever one of ya who just said that's gonna get spanked," I said drunkenly.  
  
"It was Shirley!" yelled Janet, Cath, and Bunny in unison.  
  
"Hey! So much for watchin' each other's backs," murmured Shirley.  
  
I wandered down the street a little stumbling. I accidentally tripped over my own foot and fell on the ground.  
  
"Damn gravity," I said to myself as I picked myself up and dusted myself off. 'Hmm. . a megaplex.'  
  
I wandered over there and saw the Ne0-Swedish girl with some attractive blonde guy.  
  
"Hey. . . wasn't she s'posed ta be with Ne0-Taiwan? I better check this out." I followed the two walking on the opposite side of the street.  
  
I walked a little ahead to see just who the guy was. He had blue eyes, just like Ne0-Taiwan, and light skin, just like Ne0-Taiwan. But that means that. . .  
  
"Ne0-Taiwan? Is that you?!"  
  
The two stopped talking and looks over to my side of the street. 'It was! It's Ne0-Taiwan!!'  
  
"aHAahAhAh!! Ne0-Taiwan! Lookin' good!" I still couldn't believe it. I thought that Albert would turn out to be boring like Frenchie but I guess I was mistaken.  
  
Albert groans and puts his hand to his face. "Hey, Crocket."  
  
"Don't 'Hey, Crocket' me! I knew it! You're not as pompous as I thought you were! HA!"  
  
"Chibodee? What are you doin'?" asked Shirley as the girls rounded the corner.  
  
"Get a load of Ne0-Taiwan!" I shouted and pointed at Albert. "Look at him!! aHAhAhaAH!" and I fell to the ground.  
  
"Wow. . ." whispered Bunny in awe.  
  
"Albert?" asked Cath questioningly.  
  
"Is that you?" Shirley said.  
  
Albert smiles weakly and waves at my girls. "Hey Bunny, Cath, Shirley, Janet. What's up?"  
  
But my girls were in utter shock. I couldn't stop laughin'. "Hey Ne0- Taiwan! Whoo-Hoo!!!"  
  
Albert was about to cross the street and give me a piece of his mind but was distracted by the sound of his cellular phone. He gets off the phone with a shocked look. Then he points his finger at me and says, "You'll get yours Crocket," and runs off.  
  
"Albert? Hey wait up!" and Allenby runs after him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" I asked no one in particular. "There must be something wrong. Hey Shirley! Janet! Cath! Bunny! We're going!"  
  
I ran after the two with one thought on my mind: Albert must've been whipped by Allenby. . .  
  
*************************  
  
Ahh. This version of chapter 14 is better than the original one! Thanks to all the people who reviewed. Thanks again. =)  
  
And those who didn't. . . =/  
  
I'm just playin'. But seriously, review please! OC's are accepted indefinitely so get your characters in soon.  
  
Oh yeah. On a personal note, SCREW MICROSOFT WORD!!  
  
Just kidding. I have nothing against the Microsoft Corporation.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	15. The Akemi Crush

Okay I seriously don't know what to say. Um Thanks to all who reviewed and I hope you continue to  
  
R&R. Oh and I'll be using a lot of Akemi/Domon romance in this chapter since I'm outta ideas for  
  
Albert/Allenby fluff. Grr. . . I'm sure a certain somebody would really enjoy this chapter. *hint* *hint*  
  
Enjoy! =)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't even own a lot of the OC's just one. Yeah I'm that pathetic so don't sue.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Stalker (Setting: Ne0-Japan): Last time Seph went off to Mars to inspect the reactor there. But little does  
  
he know that there's already somebody there waiting for him. What will he do? And more importantly, will  
  
the Shuffle Alliance get there in time before it's too late? Lets Get Things Started! LETS GET THINGS  
  
STARTED!!! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET???? REEEAAAADDY??? GO!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter XV: The Akemi Crush  
  
I entered the heart of the reactor and pondered what the faulty was. 'There's nothing wrong with it,' I thought. 'Why did Ishigawa send me here for no particular reason?'  
  
"To face me," said a familiar voice.  
  
I turned around and saw an old friend. "Tanks? What are you doing here?" I asked a little annoyed.  
  
"To settle the score with an old friend," he responded his eyes glinting with malice. I instinctively reached for my Masamune.  
  
"I suggest you leave," I offered. "I don't want to kill you."  
  
Tanks smiles. "Then I guess that only makes one of us." And he cracks his knuckles threateningly.  
  
I knew that only one of us was gonna leave this reactor alive. I shook my head sadly. 'I never wanted to kill you, but if it comes to it, I will my old friend.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mmm! Wow this is really good!" Domon said while munching on his third cheeseburger.  
  
"You should really eat a little bit slower," I said concernly. "You might choke you know."  
  
He puts down his burger and starts to slurp on his Coke. "Yeah you're probably right Akemi."  
  
I smiled innocently as Rain glared at me. 'That's right, MISS Rain. If you want to keep your man, you're gonna have to deal with me.'  
  
"Hmph." Rain walks out the restaurant.  
  
Domon looks a little confused. "What's wrong with Rain?"  
  
I chuckled softly. "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't anything you said. Now let me put some *cough* ketchup in your *cough* cheeseburger."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I felt chills down my spine as Akemi leaned over to add some ketchup on my burger. It was the type of chills that only someone really attracted to you could give you. But does that mean. . .  
  
"No," I said mentally. "We're just friends. Right?" But my inner voice begged to differ.  
  
"Aiiyah!!! I told you to pay more attention to Rain! But did you? Nooo. Now you're falling for Akemi. Idiot boy!" It's strange that my inner voice sounds a lot like Master Asia.  
  
I suddenly realized how close Akemi and I are. The little distance we had before was already gone. I let my hand wander to uncharted territory that was Akemi's hair.  
  
She looks at me a little hopefully. "D-Domon?" I leaned in a little closer. Akemi closes her eyes. Our lips gently touched and that was it. I was about to pull back but was already too late. Just then Rain comes back looking for her purse. She sees Akemi and me in a lip lock and totally flips out.  
  
"Uh-Uh- OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!! DOMON!!" Tears streamed down her face as she leaned on the wall for support.  
  
"Rain! Um-um- It's not what you think," I said softly and went over to her to comfort her. But she pushed me away.  
  
"No! You're obviously not in love with me anymore! We're through Domon!" and she storms out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Domon. . ." I whispered to myself. I couldn't believe it. After all we went through in the 13th Gundam Fight. Just like that and everything's gone. I've lost him. . . I buried my face in my arms and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
"Rain? Are you all right?" I looked up and saw a guy that looks like Albert. No wait, it is Albert. The only difference is his clothes and his hair color.  
  
"No, I'm not all right," I said and buried myself in his chest. 'His warm, hard, chest. . .'  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked questioningly. "I've never seen you so upset before."  
  
"It's over between me and Domon. Just like that." Tears streamed down my face again.  
  
Albert lets out a small gasp. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. C'mon let's get you back to HQ."  
  
I nodded and let Albert carry me in his arms back to Headquarters. Somewhere along the way I fell asleep and remembered nothing more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn it Tank why are you so persistent?" I asked after dodging one of Tank's punches.  
  
"Because you're a traitor, Seph, and those who betray Takeda must DIE!!"  
  
Tanks charged and managed to hit me square in the jaw. I flew back a few feet and landed on the ground.  
  
"Son of a . . ." I drew my Masamune. "You're gonna get yours Tanks." I charged and stabbed him in the heart.  
  
"This is for staying with Lord Takeda." I twisted my sword so that the blade would make a bigger gash.  
  
Tanks pulled back a bit and fell to the ground. "Kuso," he whispered. "Kyouga, Seph. Man sai." And he never got up again.  
  
A/N: Kyouga is Japanese for "Congratulations" and man sai means about the same thing as kyouga.  
  
"Damnit kid," I whispered softly. "Why couldn't you have just sided with us?" I wiped off the blood on my sword and sat down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Taxi!" I whistled for the damn yellow cab. After about fifteen minutes, I finally got one. "Where to," asked the taxicab driver. He seemed not to notice Rain who was in my arms.  
  
"United Colonies HQ," I answered and handed him a wad of yens. "I like to pay beforehand," I explained when he gave me a weird look.  
  
"Fine by me. Buckle up, kiddo." I placed Rain gently inside and got in myself.  
  
"It's gonna be all right," I said softly. "We'll figure this out." Just then I realized that I left Allenby behind.  
  
'Oh, no. She's gonna totally hate me for leaving her hanging. But now's not the time to worry about that yet.'  
  
But wait! I forgot to mention that I have been ordered to go to Mars and check on Seph. I sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"You okay?" asked Rain who was watching me closely.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. It's just-it's just that I forgot to tell Allenby that I'll be leaving on a mission soon."  
  
"How soon?"  
  
I chuckled nervously. "In about a few hours."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Riight. This chapter is a little awkward sorry about that. I ran out of ideas so I decided to add a little angst. Still not sure about the pairings but if Domon and Rain really do break up (like I said before I'm still not sure.) who should she be paired up with? Hmm. . . not Albert, that's for sure. Maybe with Kyoji or another OC.  
  
Anyways how did you like this chapter? Was it good or was it bad? Please review to tell me how much it sucked.  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed. I appreciate it. =)  
  
Sayonara for now.  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	16. The Revival Of Aaron The Striker

I'm sorry last chapter's a drag. But I had to put SOME angst you know, to spice things up. LoL. Anyways I  
  
warned you that I'll be screwing around with the couples arrangement. That's my power as the author.  
  
MuaAHAhAHAHHahAHa!!! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. And I promise there's no couple arrangement  
  
chaos in this chapter. Enjoy! =)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own G Gundam. I wish I did though.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Stalker (Ne0-Japan): Everybody it's the moment you've all been waiting for. A surprise visit from the scientists who modified Albert. Secrets of Dr. Mikamura's past reveals, and what's this? Another fighter stronger than even the Great Seph appears? Let's Get Things Started! GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET???? REEEAAAADDY??? GO!!!!!!!  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter XVI: The Revival Of Aaron the Striker  
  
"Okay. Here we are. United Colonies HQ just like you requested."  
  
Albert gets outta the cab and holds out a hand for Rain. "Thanks, cab driver guy."  
  
"Don't mention it. Just take care of your girlfriend, hear?"  
  
Albert blushed. "Yeah, okay." And the cab drives off. He shakes his head in amusement while watching the cab drive through a red light.  
  
"Albert? We should be going now. Look! My father's outside waiting for us." Rain grabs his arm and starts leading him toward her father. Upon closer inspection, Dr. Mikamura looked a little spooked.  
  
"Albert," he whispered. "It's a trap. Get outta here!"  
  
But before he had the chance to react, a guy dressed in black injects some dark liquid into his neck. Albert falls down like a ton a brick and blacks out. The man smirks and says, "Now Dr. Mikamura, why did you have to go and turn your back on us? You know what'll happen if you refuse to help us."  
  
Dr. Mikamura spasms and nods his head. "Yes, I understand." Then he faces his daughter. "Rain, dear. There's something that I need to tell you."  
  
Rain looks a little shocked. "What is it father?"  
  
Rain's dad heaves a sigh. "Okay, I'll try and tell you as honest as I can. Before you were born, I was a struggling scientist. Brilliant, yes, but not enough funding to support a family. Then I was offered a job in Ne0-Taiwan by a guy named Takeda. He knew that my major was in robotics, and he wanted me to operate a machine. At first, it sounded innocent enough but it was not, as I found out later on. Daughter, it was I who modified Albert and Shinomori. They're the results of my work. I'm sorry, Rain."  
  
Rain was on the verge of tears again. "B-but why did you just knock him out? He hasn't done anything wrong."  
  
The man wearing black explodes with laughter. "Wrong? Albert? You have no idea about his past, girl. But enough about that for now. We have to get Aaron outta Albert. Let's go, Mikamura."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Albert you jerk!" Allenby growls under her breath. "I cant believe he just left me here to deal with this jerk!" She slaps Chibodee, who was trying to get a peek under her skirt, in the face.  
  
Chibodee falls down on the ground and rubs his face. "Ouch, Allenby. That really hurt. . ."  
  
Allenby raises her hand to smack him again but Shirley stops her. "Stop, Allenby. Only I can kick Chibodee around."  
  
"What?! Who died and made you boss of Chibodee?"  
  
Shirley blushes and puts up her fists. "You wanna go, sister?"  
  
Allenby smiles. "Bring it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Mikamura looks at the unconscious Albert. "I have to do this, Albert. It might hurt you and for that I am so sorry."  
  
The man next to Dr. Mikamura sighs and rolls his eyes. "Let's get this thing started, old man."  
  
The man places a brain wave wire on Albert's head and connects it to the head of the body of a guy about Albert's height and built, with long red hair similar to Albert's original style. The only thing different is the big scar on this guy's left eye.  
  
"Okay. Aaron the Striker is in place. The brain wavelength is open. Now is the ideal time to transfer Aaron from Albert's mind."  
  
Diligently working with the machine, Dr. Mikamura activates the transfer button while thinking, 'I'm sorry humankind. I'm sorry to bring back this plague.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damnit!" Domon punches the wall next to him. "Why did I give Rain up like that? What's wrong with me?"  
  
While saying this, another idea is forming in his mind. 'You're available now, Domon. You can have any girl you want?' But Domon tries to reason with this new voice. 'But I only want Rain. Right?' Just then his guidance voice (AKA Master Asia's voice) starts to scream at him.  
  
"What did I tell you, idiot boy? To pay more attention to Rain! But did you? Oh, nooo. You just had to think with your kahuna's rather than your brain. Now she's outta your reach forever. I hope you're happy, Domon."  
  
Domon thinks, 'I am. . . for some reason I kind of enjoy the sensation. The thought of going out with new woman, partying in clubs with Chibodee and Sai. This is all so new to me. And I like it. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay it's done," said Dr. Mikamura a little regretfully. "The transfer's complete. I'm going now. Let's go Rain." But the man stops him from leaving.  
  
"Oh, no Doctor. You can leave AFTER Aaron gets up." Right at that moment, the body next to Albert's starts to move. Within seconds, he opens his eyes. 'Turbulent violet eyes. . .'  
  
The new being looks at his fists as he unclenches and clenches. "I'm alive. . . I'M ALIVE!! YES!! YES!! IT'S A MIRACLE! I CAN SEE. I'M AWAKE. . . I'M WIDE AWAKE!!!"  
  
"Aaron the Striker. . ." says a voice. Dr. Mikamura turns to see who it is and gasps. "President Ishigawa. . ."  
  
Aaron bows down. "Mr. Ishigawa. Takeda's Second-In-Command. I await your orders."  
  
Ishigawa starts cackling. "Good. Your mission is to go to Mars and pose as Albert. Find Seph and do whatever it takes to stop him from deactivating the reactor."  
  
Aaron salutes to show he understands the command and leaves. Then Ishigawa turns to Rain and her father. "And as for you two. . ."  
  
"Leave them alone," said a very deep voice.  
  
Ishigawa turns to see who the voice belonged to. "Albert!" cried Rain as she sees Albert up and well.  
  
Albert gets up and knocks Ishigawa's lights out. "Find the others," he said to Rain. "Find the others and tell them to mobilize."  
  
"Albert?" Rain asks questioningly. Albert looses his patience. "I said find the others, damnit! Tell them that if they want to live another day then they'll mobilize and guard the Colonies." And Albert walks off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where the hell is Albert?" Seph asks no one in particular as he checks the time. "He's suppose to be here about now."  
  
"Aww keep your pants on Seph," said Aaron's voice. Seph jumps back and draws his sword. Aaron walks out from the shadow and puts his arms in the air. "It's just me Seph."  
  
Seph sheathes his sword and sighs. "You're late Albert. Let's deactivate this reactor and get going."  
  
Aaron smiles. "I'm afraid I cant do that. Lord Takeda needs that reactor. Oh yes, he also needs the Ultimate Gundam, which is stored in this reactor."  
  
Seph jumps back and draws his sword. "Those eyes. . . then you're Aaron!"  
  
Aaron's eyes gleams with loathe. "Yes that's right Seph. After all these years living in Albert, I'm back and stronger than ever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thirty minutes after receiving the call from Rain, the two Shuffle Alliances along with Schwartz and Kyoji suits up in their Gundams. They catch up with the Striker X which is already on its way toward Mars.  
  
"Hey Bro! We're all ready now!" Sai yells in his camera system.  
  
"Good!" Albert replies. "This fight's gonna be tough so be careful and follow my lead! Zero, Schwartz, and Kyoji. Turn back to protect the Colonies!"  
  
"Good luck!" called out Zero. Then Shinobee, Spiegel, and Shadow Gundam turns back to the Colonies.  
  
"Thanks. Domon, Akemi, George, Chibodee, Sai. Follow me! The rest of you turn back!"  
  
"Hey!" yelled Allenby and Rain in unison. Albert smirks and gives the two a thumbs up and blasts off toward Mars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"*huff* you've *grunts* gotten much stronger than the last time I fought you," said Seph as he pushes Aaron back. He drops his sword and put both hands on his knees to catch his breath.  
  
"Thanks," Aaron says and sheathes his own sword. "Last time we fought you killed me remember?"  
  
Seph pushes some strands of hair outta his face and starts to laugh. "I remember. You got that scar from me." He points to the scar on Aaron's left eye and starts laughing.  
  
Aaron's smile leaves immediately and he cheap shots Seph. "Heh. Now to finish my mission." He goes over to activate the reactor and call out the Ultimate Gundam, which appears from underneath Mars's surface. "We'll finish our fight later." And he gets into the MTS suit and blasts off.  
  
Seph gets to his feet, picks up his sword, and starts to smash the control panel of the reactor up. "Damnit!" He calls his Roaring Gundam and blasts off after Aaron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the . . .?" I looked at the huge Gundam that was hovering over Mars.  
  
"What's that Ne0-Taiwan?"  
  
Striker X draws its beam sword. "This fight's gonna be a tough one. But its mine and mine only. The rest of you with the exception of Zero stay back. If I'm defeated, reform and attack all at once."  
  
I turned to the teenage Gundam pilot. "You ready kid?" He smirks and draws his sword. "Let's do this gramps."  
  
Both Striker X and Shinobee Gundam blasts off to face the Ultimate Gundam but was stopped by two other Gundams.  
  
"What the . . . Shinomori? Seph? Is that you?" One of the Gundams turn to face me. 'Yes, it's Gundam ScytheBlade.'  
  
"Let's do this thing already," declared Zero. "I'm getting bored already." Seph puts on a very irritated look.  
  
"You don't know who you're up against kid," he said. "The man we're fighting is Aaron, Albert's little brother."  
  
"What?!" Zero uttered incredulously.  
  
"My little BROTHER?!" I didn't know what to believe anymore.  
  
"Yes, your little brother. And the sooner you defeat him, the sooner the nightmare will be over."  
  
I nodded my head. "Yeah all right. Let's do this. We all attack at once, agreed?" The others agreed.  
  
"Watch out little bro," I said softly. "Because I'm gonna kiss your little freaky @$$!!"  
  
Thus we began our assault. But little did we know that it's easier said than done. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dr. Mikamura is in the control room in the Ne0-Japan Colonies. Karato enters with a very irritated face.  
  
"Somebody better have a good explanation for this," he murmured. Mikamura points at Mars and the cigar in Karato's mouth drops. "What the @#$% is that?! Kuso, it cant be. . . the Dark Gundam!!"  
  
Dr. Kasshu enters and shakes his head. "No, it isn't. That's the Ultimate Gundam, a more improved version of the Dark Gundam." Karato glares at Domon's dad.  
  
"How many times have I told you, Kasshu, to not meddle with things like this? Don't you ever learn from your mistakes?! Gah!!"  
  
"So does this mean we're doomed?" asked Dr. Mikamura.  
  
Karato grins broadly. "No. As Prime Minister of Ne0-Japan, I have prepared for such a crisis." He pulls out a remote and presses a button. Soon the Colonies begins to shake. "Behold. . . the strongest canon ever built. It takes up all the energy of all the Colonies and creates it into a one shot, all or nothing, shot." Karato was not kidding. A HUGE canon appears from outta the ground. "When you get a clear shot, feel free to fire!"  
  
"Wait!" cried Dr. Mikamura. "The Shuffle Alliances are out there fighting it!"  
  
"Fire!!" yelled Karato. The Canon creates a huge energy beam and shoots it at the Ultimate Gundam, along with Seph, Shinomori, and Albert.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Urg!" The Ultimate Gundam cheap shot me. "I'll get you!!! Final Blast!!" I used up my remaining bit of energy to try to destroy it. But as usual, it was futile.  
  
Zero, however, had a lot of energy left. He used his "Camouflage" technique and disappears. Unfortunately, Aaron swatted him away like a fly, which was lucky because he was out of harm's way as a huge beam of energy came towards our way.  
  
"Seph! Shinomori! Get away from the Ultimate Gundam!" Both ScytheBlade and Roaring Gundam flies off as the beam makes a direct hit on Aaron.  
  
"Yes! We did it," I yelled. Just then the Ultimate Gundam explodes with energy, hitting me square in the cockpit. I felt my Gundam incinerating as Striker X enters the Earth's atmosphere and falling into the ocean.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shit!" I cursed as Shinomori, Albert, and Seph all vanished after the blinding light. Striker X was blown in the direction of Earth while Shinomori to the sun and Seph to Mars.  
  
Just then the force of the blast came towards our direction. "Allenby watch out!" yelled Rain as she grabbed onto me. All of us, including Domon, George, and the rest, surrendered to the power and were blown to the Earth's atmosphere.  
  
That was all I remembered before blacking out after hitting the ground face first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Karato you idiot!" I yelled as I tried to beat the life outta the foolish Prime Minister.  
  
"Mikamura!" yelled Kasshu as he restrained me. "We don't have time for this! We must track down the others! Think about your daughter, Mikamura. Think about her well-being!"  
  
I stopped restraining and fell to my knees. "Rain. . . please don't die on me, dear."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Yep. . . That's the end of Part One. I'm so happy!!! JK.  
  
Next Chapter will mark the beginning of Part Two. That'll be another story but I'll be using the cast from Tragedy's Child. And other OC's that I've chosen to bear the Shuffle Crests will appear in the next story. Just remember to thank me (JK).  
  
*sob* This is the end of Tragedy's Child. Hope you enjoyed it. . .  
  
And. . . That's about it. Please Review!  
  
I'll see you in my next story. Ja!  
  
~*Assassin Gundam*~ 


	17. Author's Notes

~Author's Notes~  
  
I've decided to end Tragedy's Child after Chapter 16 and writing the rest in the sequel that's coming out in a few days. The OC's that I've chosen will appear in the very first chapter so keep your eyes peeled.  
  
But there's still time to submit your OC's but they wont be Shuffle Alliance material that's all. I'll still be accepting OC's throughout the story so if you (the readers) can get them in ASAP that'd be appreciated.  
  
Oh and by the way, the sequel to Tragedy's Child is called "A New Ambition." Until next time, I'm Assassin Gundam.  
  
~Later 


End file.
